Playmate
by Aradia1013
Summary: Scorpius gets a new playmate. Hermione gets in on the fun. A few bad words, some suggestiveness. Story has changed to include some angst. Nothing too terrible otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I own nothing. Just playing with JKR's toys.

A/N I don't know if Regents actually has a playground, but it does here. Thanks to everyone for the follows and reviews on my other stories! I'll get back to the angst in "Imitation," but this plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. Enjoy! :)

Summary: Scorpius gets a new playmate. Hermione gets in on the fun.

"Mummy! Wake up - it's already 6:15 in the morning. You promised to take me to Hogsmeade, and then to the park today. Get up get up get up - hurry!" A small, delicate six-year old copy of the infamous Draco Malfoy shook the lump on the left side of the bed in front of him.

Said lump groaned, rolled away from her demanding spawn, and poked the lump on the right side of the bed.

"He's back. Deal with your son, Draco."

"Oh, but 'Mummy,' you promised him. Remember? I've told you before: when dealing with a Slytherin, never, ever leave a loophole in any agreement. You should have specified a start time."

She swore she could hear the bastard smirking. "He isn't a Slytherin yet. He's only six. Obviously, the sorting is five years away."

"Trust me, love. He's undoubtedly a Slytherin. I've been sure of it since he was three."

"GET UP!"

"Gods! Draco, were there any banshees in your family?"

"Nope. I'd know that whiny shriek anywhere. He's yours, Granger."

She took a sleepy swing at her husband, and missed. "That's Granger-Malfoy to you."

"So it is," she could hear the smirk turning into a smile.

The product of their union had since jumped up onto the bed, and was bouncing with the energy of a Jack Russell terrier on meth. Definitely time to admit defeat and rise for the day. Small Child: 1, Sleepy Parents: 0.

The lumps conceded, and two sets of eyes, one brown, one gray peeked over the comforter. A pair of large, sparkling gray eyes peered back.

And then the owner of the sparkling eyes pounced gleefully. "MUMMY!"

Hermione could feel her heart melt as soon as her son bounced into her arms. He had both of his parents wrapped around his finger. While he was nowhere near as spoiled as Draco, she still worried sometimes about how headstrong Scorpius would be as he got older. She kissed him on the cheek as Draco ruffled his white-blond curls. "Good morning, darling. Yes, we'll go to Hogsmeade today, but the shops don't even open until 9:00. You're up a bit early."

"Oh. I didn't realize that..." Her son's features darkened as he considered this information.

"It's okay, dear. It will give us time to get you properly cleaned up. You don't mind the extra bath, right? You want to be your best when we go," this was said in a sugary-sweet tone, and Draco turned away so his son wouldn't see him laughing. The boy loathed baths, and if Hermione had to be awakened so early, she'd found a way to exact a petty revenge that couldn't be questioned, and it would make her feel better. Scorp would also think twice before waking her again. She might deny it, but his wife had Slytherin tendencies. Being with him for the last eight years had made them more pronounced than ever.

He smiled to himself as his family headed downstairs to breakfast. Every day that he woke up and saw them, he thanked whatever deities existed for the change in his life. Not that it hadn't come without a high price; his parents had refused to accept his Muggle-born fiancée, disowned him, and ignored their grandson's birth. Draco had been lucky to land a good job with the Ministry, as he was now cut off from Malfoy Industries, and the family fortune. He'd had a trust fund that couldn't be revoked, and it had allowed him to purchase the home his family lived in now. Occasionally something would twinge inside him when he thought of Scorpius missing one set of grandparents, but there was nothing to do for it.

Draco shrugged lightly, finished his morning ablution, and headed into the dining room to grab a bite before flooing to work.

Breakfast was fairly uneventful. There was the minor instance of scientific curiosity when the boy decided to see if a pancake would stick to the ceiling, and then to a house elf (freed of course), but considering what had happened at previous meals, this could almost be counted a success.

"Lovely. We should be able to take him to a decent restaurant by the time he's, oh, 35 or so."

Draco's bride rolled her eyes and asked for the hundredth time how long this phase had lasted in his case.

"Who said it's ended?" FWAP! - a pancake bounced off the side of Scorpius' head. "Sorry, son. Just thought we should include some more data, since you already tried two surfaces. Your face is usually covered with jam by the end of breakfast, so I thought the pancake might actually stick."

After the ensuing carnage died down, Hermione once again was thankful for cleaning spells. Her overgrown child of a husband left for work, and she turned her attention to getting Scorpius ready for their outing.

They arrived in Hogsmeade at 9:05, and happily made their way through several stores. Scorpius was already crazy for Quidditch, and had been begging for a training broom. She wasn't sure how long she could keep Draco from purchasing one, he was so proud. She shook her head in amused resignation. Following the broom shop, they stopped at another store for quills, and then it was on to Honeydukes.

Scorpius was trying to decide between Chocolate Frogs, Sugar Quills, and Bertie Botts' Every Flavor Beans when Hermione had the sensation of being watched. Her hand went to her wand, and she turned as subtly as she could, only to find the last person she expected.

Lucius Malfoy.

He stayed at the other end of the shop, and his body language was non-threatening. His attention was almost compulsively focused on the grandson he'd never acknowledged. Hermione drew her son closer to her, and headed for the register. As they approached, her estranged father-in-law backed up, never looking away.

Scorpius was an intelligent child, if not especially tactful, "Who's the weird old man, and why is he staring? Mummy, he's got hair like Daddy's and mine."

"He's no one, sweetheart. No one you need to worry about. Shall we head for the park, then?"

"I want to go to Regents Park - their slide is bigger."

"That's fine, dear." She drew herself up to her full height, and stared the 'weird old man' down as they left the store.

Gray eyes watched after them pensively.

Regents Park was lovely. It had been established more than a century ago in Muggle London, and it boasted an exceptionally well-equipped playground, and a zoo. As long as Scorpius stayed in sight, Hermione was content to read while he played. They had been there for about an hour when she saw a small, strange boy approach her son. It took her a moment to place what was wrong about the child. He was dressed appropriately, but he carried himself in an almost regal fashion. She set the book down beside her, and continued to watch the children.

Scorpius had to cajole the boy into playing, but in a short time they were chasing each other around the equipment. Her son had climbed a large slide, went to look down at his new friend, and lost his balance, toppling backward from the stairs.

Before she could react, the boy waved his right hand with a languid grace, and Scorpius floated gently to the ground.

Hermione ran to them, and she saw that the odd child looked like he was considering bolting as she got closer.

"Mum! I was going to fall, and then I flew. Kind of..."

"So you did. Who's your new friend, love?"

"This is Ab."

"That's an interesting name. Is it short for anything?"

"Ab...Abner," the child's eyes were wary as he seemed to assess Hermione.

"Really? Are you sure it isn't short for 'Abraxas?' Scorpius, why don't you bring our lunch basket over here, dear? We'll have lunch with Ab."

The little boy happily left to retrieve their lunch, and she looked carefully at the being before her. "You aren't fooling me, you know. Accidental magic manifesting in a child is never that focused. A wandless _Arresto_ _Momentum_ isn't easy to cast. You're no more a little boy than I am the Queen. So, what is it, Lucius? Polyjuice?" She made sure he could see that her wand was within easy reach.

Lucius gave a curt nod of acknowledgment of the situation. "How did you know it was me? I plucked a couple of hairs off of a Muggle child right before I approached."

"Your mannerisms and carriage aren't exactly normal for a small boy, and your grace always was distinctive. You disappeared twice for short periods right around the hourly mark. I knew something was off, but I might not have twigged to who you really were if you hadn't raised your hand to save Scorp from that fall. Thank you for that, by the way."

Her still somewhat-estranged-but-now-busted father-in-law nodded again. "You're likely wondering what I'm doing here."

"To be honest, I'm not the least bit surprised. Your reaction at Honeydukes was obvious. Except for the curls, he's a dead ringer for Draco. Even if you believe in your Pureblood supremacy rubbish, you're still human. And you know your son. After the way you and Narcissa handled the situation, he wouldn't be likely to let you near Scorpius now, am I right?"

"Brightest Witch of Your Age, indeed," he raised a sardonic eyebrow, and gave her a small half-smile.

They both turned to Scorpius as he dragged the loaded picnic basket. Hermione smirked, and turned to Lucius, "Ab, would you like to have lunch with us? We're going to grill hot dogs and have crisps. I can even get you a fizzy drink. It's a feast for any child." Lucius' eyes widened in horror as he realized that she was trapping him into eating Muggle food. Hermione gave him an evil smile, and on some level, he began to understand Draco's choice.

She had to refrain several times from laughing outright during lunch. Especially as she watched Lucius' fear and disgust transform into gluttony. He ate three hot dogs, half the bag of crisps, and washed down two fizzy drinks. She had to admit that it was amusing to watch him on a sugar rush. He interacted well with Scorpius, and she took him aside as she made to leave.

"Would you like me to have a word with Draco about seeing you here?"

Lucius inclined his head, "I would be grateful. I don't know how much good it will do, or if he'll agree to speak with me, but I would appreciate the effort."

"You'll likely score points for eating the Muggle food. You did it immediately, just to spend some more time with your grandson. It took Draco weeks to work up to trying a hot dog!"

"I find that I quite like them. Where, exactly, does one find hot dogs?"

"Work on your relationship with your son, and I'll help you out with that."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - All hail JKR. Ain't mine.

A/N - The ayes have it - here's Chapter Two!

No matter how bad of a day Draco had at the Ministry, he could always count on his home life to soothe his nerves. Slighted by colleagues holding a grudge? Buried under busywork? Had to endure someone passing unearthly amounts of gas in the elevator? Not a problem. Being around his loving family always helped.

When he got home this evening, he immediately decided he would have to retire the "always." Peace and harmony seemed to have taken a powder. Dinner was ready when he got there, and Scorpius was bursting to tell him about his day. However, something was definitely off about his darling spouse. She had that crease in her forehead that appeared on the rare occasions when she didn't know the answer to a problem, and her bottom lip was red and raw-looking in one spot. If he had married a vapid Pureblood, he would assume she had spent too much money on fripperies. This was Hermione Granger, though (Granger-Malfoy to him), and when she looked worried, he knew it was serious. He quickly catalogued the house and determined there were no mountain trolls or Dark Lords roaming the premises. Nor, thank Merlin, any Weasleys. Potter was handling his own problems these days with the Weaselette's assistance, so that wasn't it, either. The man of the house sighed, and immediately began considering ways to turn the situation to his advantage. If he appeared understanding enough, and improved her mood, well...maybe she would improve his evening. He wiggled his eyebrows at the thought, and she didn't even notice. Crap. This was going to be bad.

Unearthly amounts of gas were starting to look more attractive by the second.

Dinner conversation started innocuously enough, but eventually Scorpius told his father about the brooms at the Quidditch supply store, and the wonderful candies at Honeydukes:

"...and there were Fizzing Whizbees, and Bertie Botts' Beans, and Chocolate Frogs, and Sugar Quills and tons of other things! Mummy even grabbed one of each before she took me to the register. We left there kind of quick; a weird old man kept staring at us. And then we went to the park, and-"

Draco cut in at this point, wanting to know more about the stranger. His eyes darkened and his lips thinned as his son described the man as having hair the color of his own and Daddy's, but it was really long, and he carried his nose up in the air. Draco raised an eyebrow at his wife, who took a sip of wine and said nothing.

"And then we went to the park, and I made a new friend named Ab. And I fell off the slide, but I flew! Isn't that brilliant?"

Daddy said that he didn't think "brilliant" began to cover it, and wasn't it time for all good children to be in bed? Hermione went to get up to take Scorpius for a bath, but she was circumvented by her husband ringing for the house elf (again, freed), and turning over the chore to her.

"But Daddy, Mummy always puts me to bed!" Scorpius broke out his best pleading look. No dice.

"Don't worry, darling, I'll be up to say goodnight once you're in tucked in. Promise." She was nibbling her lip again.

Their offspring wasn't out of the room for 30 seconds before the interrogation began.

"Alright, woman. Out with it."

"As Scorpius told you, we were in Honeydukes. I felt like I was being watched, turned around, and there was your father. He wasn't saying or doing anything improper, but he was completely fixated on our son. Scorp asked about the 'weird old man,' and I said he needn't worry. Then I hurried him out of the store, as he was saying he wanted to go to Regents Park."

"That's not enough for you to turn your lip into hamburger."

"After we'd been at Regents awhile, a little boy showed up and started to play with Scorpius. He didn't carry himself like a normal child. At one point, Scorp almost fell off the slide, like he said. The child waved his hand lightly, and performed a wandless _Arresto Momentum_. Our son introduced him as 'Ab.'"

"Ab? As in what?"

The boy said 'Abner,' but I asked if he was sure it wasn't 'Abraxas.'

Draco sniffed. Good to know his wife's skills weren't slipping. If anything, it appeared she was getting sharper, living with a Slytherin.

"Judging by your face, you've figured out who your son's new friend is."

"I'm still hoping for the part that proves me wrong. Go on."

"There isn't one. It was Lucius; he admitted using polyjuice. Once he confessed, I forced him to have lunch with us. Hot dogs, crisps, and fizzy drinks."

"And this is the part where you tell me he ran screaming instead of eating muggle food, right? Gods, would I have loved to see the look on his face when you trapped him into that."

"Well, he wasn't pleased about it, but he sat down and ate with us without argument. Your father subsequently discovered that he has a penchant for hot dogs. He demolished the crisps, and was completely hyper after the fizzy drinks. It really was funny."

"Hilarious, I'm sure. The biggest question I have is why the hell you allowed him anywhere near our son?" Hermione could see the cold fire in her husband's eyes, and knew she needed to tread carefully.

"Draco, you've always said I had good instincts, have you not?"

He responded with a drawn out "yes" that sounded exactly like Severus Snape. Hermione did her best to control her reflexive shiver.

"Lucius was not presenting a threat. Heaven knows I've seen him angry often enough to recognize the signs. Today, though, he even protected Scorpius, as I've told you. I saw the look in his eyes at Honeydukes. It was a raw, naked yearning of an intensity I've never seen."

"You sat at the Gryffindor table for seven years. If you wanted to see raw, naked yearning, all you had to do was watch Weasley on days we had fried chicken."

"Your father ate muggle food not only voluntarily, but quicker than you did originally."

"Oh, so now all is forgiven, and his past as a psychotic, muggle-hating, murderous sonofabitch no longer matters?"

"Of course it matters. I never forgot it for one second, Draco. But I understood that he just wanted a chance to be around his grandchild. He and Narcissa made mistakes, and some horrendous choices. No doubt about that. But if they want to make an effort, I believe in second chances. I believe in forgiveness, Draco."

"Forgiveness?" he scoffed, "Forgiveness is for those who have earned it. Not for those who are unworthy."

"Funny, there were people who said the same about you. Just think where we'd be if I'd had your attitude about mercy, O Beloved Husband."

"You'd likely have been a Weasley."

"And you'd likely have been a miserable drunk."

Draco growled and turned away from her.

"Draco, he's not asking for instant 'happy family.' All he's asking for is a chance to talk to you. Please, love. If he and your mother have made progress, Scorpius should have the chance to know his grandparents."

"How do you even think you know what my father wants?"

"Because he asked me at the end of our visit. He only wants two things."

"A chance to talk to me, and what else?"

"Erm, more hot dogs. He's anxious to know where one procures such delicacies."

For the first time that night, Draco smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - still owning nothing over here.

A/N - to those who were afraid Chapter Two was the last: I have no intention of leaving you hanging without a satisfying conclusion to this story. :) And to me, "satisfying" definitely has to include some Lucius/Draco interaction, as well as some more Lucius/Hermione. So this isn't the final chapter, either.

_DMHG_

While Draco was dealing with the aforementioned snubs, tedium and bodily emissions, Lucius had returned to Malfoy Manor. He quickly went in search of his wife, Narcissa. The woman had insisted he go to Honeydukes today, and purchase some Lemon Lovelies for her. Said she had a craving in the _worst_ way. And while Lucius might seem heartless and awful to the rest of the world, he was thoroughly whipped by his wife. He'd been on thin ice with her after dragging the family into the Dark Lord's service, and he knew things were still precarious. While divorce was virtually unheard of in Pureblood society, there was nothing stopping her from taking up permanent residence in another home, and cutting off contact with him. Unlike many in arranged marriages, he loved his mate. He really couldn't stop Cissa if she wished to leave him, though. She had fulfilled her duty and provided Lucius with an heir. How were they to know that Draco would be disowned? Narcissa had not approved of Draco's marrying the Mud...muggleborn (his teeth clenched), and she had cried all day when Scorpius made his entrance into the world. Lucius, for his part, had ascertained there was nothing he could do for her, then locked himself in his study to drink and ponder the end of the purest bloodline in Wizarding Britain. They had to keep the floo turned off for weeks, and refuse to answer owls in order to avoid interview requests and false expressions of concern from families in their social circle.

It was on his way back from the playground that he began thinking about the fact that the Black family contained some powerful Seers over the years, and the trait occasionally popped up with Cissa. He found his spouse behind the Manor, curled on a bench in the garden.

"Ah, there you are, darling. Your lemon lovelies," he presented the candies to her with a flourish and a small bow.

"Thank you, Lucius. You were gone for quite some time. Was there a problem today?" She looked up at him, and he could see the calculation in her beautiful blue eyes.

"No, not a problem, per se. I ran into our son's wife, and her son. Our...grandson." The word felt strange on his tongue, but not unpleasant.

And there it was: just the slightest of smirks on her face. She may as well have posted a sign proclaiming her involvement.

"Cissa? Anything you wish to tell me, my dear?" Lucius' voice, always smooth, was especially silky as he casually examined his nails.

"Well, Husband, that depends on what happened when you met up with our son's family."

He detailed the scene in Honeydukes, and how it stole his very breath when he first laid eyes on Scorpius. He then explained overhearing that they were going to Regents' Park, and his impromptu plan to see more of the boy. It was obvious that Narcissa was doing her best to contain her glee as he told her of Scorpius getting him to play.

"Darling, I didn't play like that with Draco. I find that I regret it. I doubt that I could have behaved in such an undignified manner if I was in my own skin, but today was actually," he paused for the right word, "fun. Malfoys rarely have fun."

"We do, just not during plebian pursuits. How did Draco's wife behave during all of this?"

"Blood status aside, she really is a clever thing. Suspected something was amiss upon my arrival, and figured out my identity when I saved the boy from a fall. I suppose a wandless spell _was_ less than subtle. And she said something about my movements being distinctive."

"She's right about that. You've always had the grace of a panther." Lucius preened a bit at this. "Once she knew who you were, did she force you to leave?"

"No, no. Something far more diabolical. She trapped me into having lunch with them. And the smile on her face when she did it? Chilled the blood slightly." He gave a small smirk at the memory, then started as he realized he was feeling something unfamiliar. Pride?

Cissa's voice brought him back to the present. "Since when is lunch 'diabolical?'"

"Since the witch had packed an all-Muggle food lunch. I'm certain she invited me, expecting me to Apparate on the spot."

"And?"

"And I sat down with them. As it happens, hot dogs, crisps and fizzy drinks are exquisite. The fizzy drinks had an effect similar to Pepper-Up potion."

"You voluntarily ingested Muggle food. You, the bastion of all that is proper?"

"I did." She was delighted to note a defiant gleam in his eyes. "And I enjoyed it."

"Then, my love, I'll answer your question. Come with me." She rose, and led her husband to her sitting room. Once there, she removed a small box from the bookshelf, opened it, and set it Lucius' lap. He was stunned to find pictures of what appeared to be Draco, going back to his infancy. He looked at his wife, perplexed.

"Look closer, Lucius. Who do you see in the background?"

He was stunned to find tears welling in his eyes, as he finally noticed both Draco and Hermione in some of the pictures. Here was something he'd never dreamt he would see.

"Scorpius? How? I know you haven't been on good terms with Draco."

"True, but our son owns a house elf. A _freed_ house elf, which means he and his wife are incapable of compelling it the way one usually can. I secretly sent one of our elves, Bopsy, over to plead with their elf, Bitsy, when Scorpius was born. Bopsy explained that one day Young Master's grandparents may like to be part of his life, and she swore an oath that we meant neither the baby nor his parents any harm. Bitsy has been clandestinely passing pictures and status reports to Bopsy ever since."

He stared at his wife, awestruck. "Status reports?"

"Yes. Yesterday, Bopsy happened to tell me that Young Master and his mother would be going into Hogsmeade today as soon as the stores opened. I wasn't sure how or where you would see them, but the village is small, and our grandson's hair is hard to miss. So I sent you, hoping for the best. I thought that either you wouldn't be ready, in which case Draco's wife could handle you, or perhaps something more positive might occur. I'm pleased to hear it was the latter. While I was upset that our son broke with tradition, the idea of ignoring a child with Malfoy blood has been unsavory to me. Over the years, it appeared that your stance was softening, so I took the opportunity presented."

"You beautiful, underhanded, cunning, manipulative witch."

"Slytherin, darling. Slytherin." She smiled as her husband swept her into an unexpected kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: yep, nothing. You know the drill.

Three days after Lucius met Scorpius, the Malfoy patriarch couldn't stand waiting any longer. He had hoped that his son's wife would be able to convince Draco to speak with him, but so far, nothing.

Well, what did he have to lose? He tied a short missive to his eagle owl's leg, and sent it off.

This is what arrived in the middle of breakfast at the younger Malfoy's home:

_Draco:_

_I would hope that your wife has informed you of my meeting your son recently. I would like to discuss several matters of importance with you. Your presence is requested at the Manor this Saturday at 2:00._

_I Remain,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Hermione noticed that Draco looked like he'd bitten into something rotten, and she held her hand out for the offending document. Her husband passed it to her without comment.

If he wouldn't respond, she would. She quickly took a piece of parchment and wrote back:

_Lucius:_

_I did, indeed, tell Draco about your recent play date in great detail. His reaction was roughly what I expected. He cursed your name a bit, but listened to me in the end. At the moment, he is engaged in a debate with Scorpius about the merits of waffles vs. French toast, and he requests that you state your business regarding the topics in question. Further, he avers that the Manor will not be acceptable; Neutral ground will be required._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger-Malfoy_

_P.S. - my husband maintains that you have not actually met Scorpius yet, as you were in another form._

The eagle owl arrived back at Malfoy Manor promptly, and Lucius eagerly removed Hermione's note.

"Why, that cheeky little chit! Cissa, look at this. What do you think of it?"

" I think you should try again, but with a more conciliatory tone. Honestly, Lucius. Think this through - if you fail to communicate with our son via letter, what makes you think he'll be willing to discuss anything in person?"

Lucius grumbled, but privately conceded the point. Right then. Round II:

_Dear Draco:_

_Meeting your son, my grandson, recently has caused me to rethink past actions. I find that some of my decisions may have been a bit hasty, and I would like to explore the possibility of rectifying my mistakes. I would also like to discuss your reinstatement into the House of Malfoy, your rejoining Malfoy Industries, and the official acceptance of Scorpius as your heir._

_There is no hidden subtext in my request. Your mother and I wish to build a relationship with you, your wife, and Scorpius._

_Yours,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

A frightening calm descended upon Draco when he read his father's second attempt. Hermione went to take the letter to answer it, and he quietly told her he would handle this himself:

_Dear Lucius:_

_A bit hasty? It's been eight years since you disowned me. You stated that I was an embarrassment to the House of Malfoy, and had never been anything but a failure. I seem to recall something in there about not even managing to marry properly. More importantly, six years ago you ignored my son's birth. Now you wish to know him. Forgive me if I lack enthusiasm. Incidentally, my wife has a name: Hermione. I strongly suggest if you wish to make any kind of progress, you learn to address her properly. Amazingly, she is willing to consider forgiving your bad behavior. Can you tell me your views have changed enough to allow you to be respectful to Muggleborns? I guarantee you, neither Hermione nor I would accept anything less._

_The gardens behind the Ministry of Magic, or the Leaky Cauldron would be acceptable. Your choice._

_Draco_

Lucius sat at his desk, and concentrated. If he only had one chance to convince his son to work with him on fixing the family, what would he say?

Once he got past the lump in his throat (there was nothing harder to swallow than pride), the words flowed onto the parchment:

_Son:_

_Malfoys are brought up believing they are never supposed to apologize. I am certain you remember that. This means I am new to the practice, and therefore may not do the finest job at first. _

_I am truly sorry that I called you a failure. When you were unwilling/unable to kill Dumbledore, I wish that I had had the strength of character to be proud of you. Please understand that I honestly believed tying_ _our fates to Voldemort was the best way to keep our family safe. If it is any consolation, your mother reminds me of the fallacy in my logic on a daily basis. Several times a day, truth be told. Sometimes with particularly malicious glee. There is nothing a woman loves more than being able to say "I told you so."_

_I no longer believe that you married poorly. I will not lie and tell you that I have the sudden urge to befriend muggles and hug muggleborns everywhere. However, there is an exception to every rule, and I suspect you married it. Please tell Hermione that I will work on my acceptance of her kind. I may be stubborn, but I am not a fool. It is impossible not to acknowledge her intelligence, her bravery, and her kindness. She is exceptionally good with a wand, and I suspect she has a hidden wicked streak. Coupled with her mind, she could be truly dangerous. You know how I like that in a person. I bet she keeps you on your toes. She certainly kept me on mine the other day._

_Many times over the years I've wondered if perhaps I did the wrong thing by abjuring you. When I stepped into Honeydukes three days ago, it was like seeing you all over again, and I had my answer._

_The Ministry of Magic's garden will suffice. I look forward to seeing you at 2:00. _

_Your Father_

_P.S. - French Toast, unless the waffles have strawberries._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All hail JKR.

It's funny the tricks time can play when one is either eager or loath to do something. Draco found himself wavering between the two extremes, and it seemed that Saturday arrived within mere hours. He felt uncertain of what to expect, and it worried him that he had no idea what to say, or how to conduct himself. Granger-Malfoy hadn't been much help; she said to just go with whatever happened, that it had worked for her at the playground. She also admonished him against hanging onto the past too much, or focusing on blame. According to her, that would be a recipe for failure. Then she told him that if he started to get nervous or frustrated, he should think of Scorpius. He wondered for the hundredth time if he should cancel the meeting.

Honestly, if he didn't know how intelligent his wife was, and how often she was right, he would have told her she was barmy. Perhaps he'd say it to her based on general principles when he got home. He loved it when she was riled. This idea led to involuntary thoughts of the way she looked with her jaw set, eyes sparking, and electricity crackling through her aura...

Wonderful. Now he had something new to worry about. He frowned, and began reciting dates in Magical History to himself. It took 'til 1613 for him to calm down.

At 1:50, he Apparated to the gardens, and was surprised to find his father already there. The Malfoy patriarch was perched elegantly on a stone bench, the very picture of nonchalance.

Except that Lucius was picking at his cuticles, which told Draco that his father was every bit as nervous as he. The younger Malfoy smiled to himself at this, and relaxed a smidgen.

Lucius stood as his son approached, and gestured to the spot next to him.

"Draco. You're alone?"

_What do I call him? Lucius? Father? _"Good Afternoon. Yes, we felt that it should be just you and me today."

His father nodded at the soundness of the reasoning, though he looked a bit disappointed. His son refrained from comment and filed the impression away for later analysis.

They sat, the older man leaning back on the bench while his son perched near the edge. Lucius recognized immediately that he would have to handle this delicately, or Draco was likely to flee in the middle of conversation. He had to admit that it hurt his heart for a moment, seeing how uncomfortable he made his own flesh and blood.

_You disowned him. You publicly announced that he was no longer of the House of Malfoy. For all intents and purposes, he isn't your flesh and blood. Not now. And who do you have to blame for that, you foolish old man?_

Lucius rubbed his temples lightly, then dropped his hands and attempted to smile. It was more grimace than grin, and the very definition of "awkward." Draco was about to ridicule it when he heard his wife's voice in his head, ordering him to be patient, and show some compassion. He told the voice that he didn't _do_ compassion. The voice snarked back to just imitate her, then. That like any other ape, he was a decent mimic.

Once again he had to remind himself that it was impossible to strangle voices in his head. Pity.

Lucius' gray eyes locked on his son. "I'm not sure how to begin this conversation. I thought I knew what I wanted to say, and of course you would hang on every word the way you did as a child, and all would immediately be well. It is obvious that is not the case."

The younger man took a deep breath. _Compassion, remember? At least fake it!_ "You've asked me here, and you're saying what is actually in your mind. I'd call that a start."

"This is going to sound trite, but how have you fared? I know you took the money from your inheritance from Grandmother Black to buy your home. I also know you are employed by the Ministry. Have you been... all right?" Draco found himself taken aback by the concern in his father's face.

"Money was tight at first, and I had to adjust to living as the 99% of society not born into the Malfoy family does. We're quite comfortable presently. I'm sure you've heard that Hermione has written a series of instruction manuals that explain concepts in easy-to-understand terms. I guess the Muggle counterpart is a book line with "for Dummies" in the title. I told her she certainly was qualified to write something like that, after having to simplify everything over the years for those two buffoons she calls friends."

"Indeed. I saw the newest edition in Flourish and Blotts. A how-to on potion making."

"I'm surprised you remember that."

"Remember it? I bought a copy. Tell her I was especially impressed with her description of brewing Amortentia in Chapter 12. I disagreed with one of the ingredients in the Draught of Suspension in Chapter Eight, though. Belladonna works better than Dragon's Blood. At least it did for me."

Draco wore an expression of pleased surprise. "Well, if we ever make it to having dinner as a group, at least I know you'll have something to discuss with my wife."

"Dinner as a family, Draco."

The left corner of Draco's mouth went up. "One step at a time."

"As you wish. Though if I recall correctly, she isn't to be referred to as your wife. Her name is Hermione." There was the smallest twinkle in Lucius' eyes.

The right corner of his son's mouth joined the left.

"So we've established that while you have not been able to swim in Galleons, your family has been doing satisfactorily financially. What of your social life? How have you and Hermione spent your time?"

"We see Pansy and Blaise occasionally. And unsurprisingly, the other two-thirds of the Golden Trio are around quite often, with their respective spouses. Potter and I frequently wind up working on cases together since the Aurors often require counsel from Magical Law. Zeus alone knows what kind of trouble those fools would get into without guidance. We won't be doing each other's hair and gossiping anytime soon, but we're capable of socializing. Once he got over his hero complex and I rid myself of jealousy, we found we have a lot in common."

"And Weasley?" Lucius didn't bother worrying about looking down his nose when he asked about the ginger; Draco's letter had mentioned only the elder Malfoy's treatment of Muggleborns. Comportment regarding redheaded idiots had not been covered.

"He was pretty hacked off when I took up with Hermione. Eight years later, we have a 50/50 chance of hexing each other when in the same room. It's progress. We try to make it 60/40 in favor of behaving on special occasions like Mione's birthday."

"Really? Has that worked out well?"

"We consider ourselves successful if we manage to get out of her sight before anything starts. The first couple of years I couldn't believe how much she missed of what we were doing to each other..." Draco trailed off, smiling to himself.

Lucius waited for the rest of the thought.

"Turns out she saw every bit. I caught her smirking after I gave Weasley a jackass' ears and tail, coupled with an uncontrollable bray."

"As I said in my letter, hidden wicked streak."

"Trust me, it's not that hidden."

"I wonder if it will manifest in young Scorpius." Lucius looked hopeful.

"Already has. I knew three years ago that he's bound for Slytherin."

"Do tell."

"When he was three, we were having dinner one night, and broccoli was a side dish. It had a burned, inedible appearance. A House Elf was blamed for cooking it improperly. Thing is, I had been watching closely, and the vegetable was fine when it got to the table. Scorp hates broccoli almost as much as baths. His magic manifested spontaneously."

"Ruining a vegetable is not necessarily a Slytherin move."

"No, but his being able to maintain an air of complete innocence was. He looked his mother right in the eye and denied he'd done anything. When she turned away, the nervy little bugger gave me the Malfoy smirk."

A rare smile lit up Lucius' face. "Certainly reassuring to hear that he likely won't end up in Gryffindor."

"One can only hope. I've told Hermione that unless Scorpius suffers a traumatic head injury, we can begin buying everything in green now. I'll refrain from sharing her response. It didn't make any sense and it was anatomically impossible."

His father smirked, then cleared his throat, signaling a change of topic. "As I said in my letter, I should not have removed you from the Malfoy family tree, and I am sorry. I would like to welcome you back, and recognize your family. We should also discuss your returning to Malfoy Industries."

"As I said earlier, one step at a time. We may be able to speak eventually on rejoining the House of Malfoy, but after eight years, an immediate reinstatement is a bit sudden."

Lucius looked baffled, then disturbed at his son's reaction. "And Malfoy Industries?"

"I have a job that pays well, and I'm good at it. Malfoy Industries may be in my future, but it isn't at this time."

"But-"

"Father." The resolve in Draco's eyes was clear.

The elder Malfoy shut his mouth with a _snap_.

"You must understand that I have not been idle these past years. At first, your rejection hurt terribly. We both know how hard I tried to win your approval when I was a child."

His father had the grace to look ashamed, and he remained silent.

"Hermione was the best thing that ever happened to me. I didn't believe I could love anyone as much as I did her. Then Scorpius was born. We've built a life, and we're happy. That doesn't mean there isn't room for you and Mother in there, but I won't throw away everything I've worked for. I'm proud of my accomplishments, my family, and myself."

Lucius murmured something under his breath.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, I'm proud of you, too."

Both men sat lost in their thoughts for a moment.

"So...hot dogs." Draco smiled slightly.

"Exceptionally tasty. I've been wondering what they're made of, exactly. It doesn't appear to be dog."

"It isn't."

"What are they, then?"

"Trust me, Father. You don't want to know." Draco didn't miss how Lucius lit up at the appellation.

Draco checked his watch, and let his father know that he had to leave. As he stood, the younger man removed a small bag of crisps from his robes. "For you. Hermione sends her regards."

His father was clearly pleased, though Draco couldn't say if it was because of Hermione's gesture, or simply the old man's fondness for crisps.

"Please thank her for me. I do hope you will consider having dinner, at least as a group."

"I think dinner as a group could work. I'll talk to Hermione."

With that, two very happy wizards returned to their respective homes.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All JKR's.

Narcissa was waiting for Lucius in his study when he Apparated home.

"Well? How did it go? Is he still speaking to you?" Her eyes were clouded with worry, so the wizard gently took his wife in his arms.

"It went better than expected. Draco was not willing to return to the fold or the company yet, but he's going to speak with Hermione about having dinner soon as a group. Somewhere over the years, our son grew quite the backbone, Cissa. While it was startling, I found myself pleased. Unfortunately, he arrived at the meeting alone."

"That was to be expected, Lucius. I've been told he is extremely protective of his family. He likely wanted to ascertain that your motives were pure."

"Quite so. Not that I blame him. Our history has been tumultuous." Lucius frowned, then stepped away to pour himself a drink.

"Don't worry, darling. If Hermione is amenable, then more than half the battle is won."

Her husband snapped his fingers. "That reminds me - Draco gave me these, with his wife's regards." He removed a small bag from his robes, and opened it. "Try this."

Thus the second convert to muggle crisps was born.

_DMHG_

A similar conversation was taking place at the junior Malfoy's home. In fact, his wife had barely given him a chance to catch his breath before she was asking questions.

"You really refused to rejoin the family?"

"I didn't make a permanent refusal, I just said we'd take things one step at a time. You and I have managed quite well for years. I don't want him thinking that I'll run back to him as soon as he lifts a finger."

"I never thought I'd see the day that Draco Malfoy didn't jump to do his father's bidding."

"Hush, witch, or I won't tell you the rest."

His wife dutifully made the lock-and-key sign over her mouth, large brown eyes twinkling up at him.

"He asked to have dinner as a family. I said we'll start with dinner as a group."

Hermione considered this, and asked, "with or without Scorpius?"

"With or without Scorpius what?" piped a small voice, followed by an equally small child.

"Er, it's nothing, son." For once, Draco prayed for the boy's Slytherin side not to manifest.

Scorp had inherited his mother's brow crease. "I heard 'rejoin the family.' We're already a family."

Draco looked to his wife, silently begging her to step in. She didn't disappoint. "Darling, you know how you have Nana and Grandpa Granger?"

"Yes."

"They're Mummy's parents."

Scorpius' expression plainly said he thought she'd lost the plot, which made him look exactly like his father. Hermione restrained the urge to roll her eyes, and continued: "Daddy has parents too, only you've never met them."

"Why not?"

"It's a long story..." Hermione glanced at her husband, throwing the ball into his court. Draco knelt and looked his child in the eyes.

"You know how you make mistakes sometimes?"

"Like the blender and the tomato soup, when I didn't put the top on?"

Draco shuddered in remembrance, once again thanking Merlin that he had house elves. "Exactly like that, but on a larger scale. Your grandfather and grandmother Malfoy made some very big mistakes, and they only recently understood the need to fix them."

"Why did it take them so long?"

"I'm not sure, Scorp, but I visited with your Grandfather Malfoy earlier today, to discuss allowing our family to spend some time with them."

"What if I don't like them? Or they don't like me?"

Draco grinned, and reassured him. "I guarantee they will adore you. In all honesty, I think you are what made them realize the need to fix their mistakes. And, in a way, you've already met your grandfather."

The brow furrow returned, quickly followed by a calculating gleam. "The weird man in the candy store. He looked like us."

"You are entirely too intelligent for your own good."

"Mummy says that's because I take after her."

Shooting his wife an old-fashioned look over Scorpius' head, Draco nodded sagely. "That's likely it. You are aware that your Mummy is a witch, and that I am a wizard..."

"Duh."

Malfoy was shocked into speechlessness by this response. Hermione did her best to keep a straight face, and she picked up the story.

"Dear, when you met Ab in the park that was your Grandfather Malfoy."

"No. Ab was like me, not an old man."

"I know. Grandfather Malfoy used magic to turn himself into a seven year-old, just so he could meet you."

The boy pondered this, then thought about the rest of the equation. "What if I don't like Grandmother Malfoy?"

Draco smiled. "You'll like her. I always liked her, even when I couldn't stand him."

"Mummy, do _you_ like them?" Mummy paled visibly.

"I didn't know them very well when I was younger, but I thought your grandfather behaved passably the other day. I am willing to...get to know them better."

That was good enough for the youngest Malfoy. "Ab was fun. Bring them over." And simple as that, he strolled out of the room.

_DMHG_

Sunday brunch at The Burrow was a long-standing tradition, and Hermione had begun dragging her husband to it shortly after the wedding. He and Ron were always seated at opposite ends, and neither of them dared to misbehave in front of Molly, the Weasley matriarch. Draco usually kept his head down and his mouth full, thinking it the best way to avoid a confrontation.

"...so they promoted me to Undersecretary," Percy shone with pride, and his mother hugged him.

"Hermione, how was your week?" Draco choked on his juice, earning several strange looks.

"Er, 'eventful' would be a good descriptor, I suppose," she looked demurely at her eggs, hoping someone else would raise a new topic.

No such luck. An old hand at sniffing out uncomfortable (and therefore juicy) situations, George latched onto her answer immediately.

"Eventful? Do tell. Bet it's more interesting than Ministry staffing." Percy glared at him.

It was painfully obvious that Hermione did not wish to answer, so Draco did something unheard of at a Weasley function.

He spoke up.

"My parents have been in contact. They wish to make amends, and form a relationship with Scorpius. My father has made a request to have dinner."

This brought the expected response, if one was expecting bedlam, and the room was stunned as Draco cast a group _Silencio_ over them within seconds. He coolly endured murderous glares from several Weasleys before speaking again.

"Please remember, there are children present. Certain comments would not be appropriate in front of them."

The murderous glares turned to chastened looks, and Draco lifted the spell.

Ron's reaction was immediate: "'Mione, you can't be okay with this!"

"As a matter of fact, Ronald, I convinced Draco to speak with his father after Lucius approached me. The War is over. If the Malfoys have decided to change, I'm willing to hear them out. After all, if I hadn't believed in forgiveness, I wouldn't be married to Draco."

"And tell me how that's a good thing again?" Ron muttered under his breath. His sister elbowed him in the side.

Harry's reaction was calmer, though equally concerned. "Do you believe they're on the up and up, Malfoy?"

"Oddly enough, yes. I grew up watching my father lie. This was different. Also, he went to some lengths to meet our son. I'll give you the details after dinner." His meaning was clear: postpone the rest of the discussion until Scorpius was outside with the other children.

The Chosen One nodded in response, and asked casually if they wanted any other guests at dinner, say perhaps someone who also happened to be an Auror?

"Thank you for the offer, Potter, but I really don't think my parents will do us any harm." Harry was pleasantly surprised to note the prat actually looked grateful.

"Wasn't you I was worried about; I know you've seen your wife with a wand."

"So I have. One of my favorite sights, as long as said wand isn't aimed at me."

"It'd be a pity to have to arrest her."

"If she curses my father, the Wizengamot wouldn't convict anyway."

"Just the same, Mione, I know you've still got your D.A. coin. Keep it in your pocket while they're there, yeah?"

Hermione looked at him in fond exasperation, and nodded. "Now please, will someone change the subject?"

Talk turned to Quidditch, and she tuned out. She noticed Draco watching her, and she subtly nodded to assure him she was fine. He looked at her appraisingly, then joined the conversation. He quickly denounced the Chudley Cannons, just to watch the Weasel turn colors. That never got old.

The Malfoy family returned home several hours later, and Hermione talked Scorpius into taking a nap with her. She usually required an hour or two of quiet time after being at The Burrow.

Draco declined joining them, and headed for his study, where he took out a piece of parchment.

_Mother and Father:_

_We would be pleased to host you for dinner at our home this coming Thursday at 7:00. Kindly respond if you are available._

_Regards,_

_Draco_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N - this isn't the entire evening. More next chapter.

Sunday night until Thursday afternoon, both households were on tenterhooks. Unsurprisingly, the male Malfoys were the most anxious, with their respective mates reminding each of them how successful their last meeting had been. In desperation, Narcissa even waved the empty bag of crisps as proof.

By Wednesday, Hermione was ready to slip a calming draught in Draco's tea. Narcissa had started spiking Lucius' drinks on Monday night. The man was positively insufferable. Still, for every moment he drove her insane, she had twice that to smile at the improvement in their situation. It was painfully obvious how much he cared. She could only hope reconciliation would matter as much to her son.

So there was a sharp rapping at Draco Malfoy's door _precisely_ at 7:00 p.m. on Thursday. The door opened so quickly it was obvious someone had been waiting right behind it.

The elder Malfoys looked straight, then down, into the wide eyes of their second chance. Feeling overcome, Narcissa teared up.

"Why are you crying? Did you hurt yourself?" The boy tilted his head in a manner reminiscent of Draco at that age, though he lacked their son's innate imperiousness.

Cissa sniffled, and did her best to compose herself. While it took an eternity to regain control in Malfoy-time (displays of emotion simply weren't done), it was but a couple of seconds. "No, dear. I'm crying because I'm happy. So very happy to meet you finally."

The boy gave his grandmother a skeptical look, then turned to his grandfather. "You again. You were strange in Honeydukes, but you were okay as Ab." Lucius raised a brow, and did his best not to laugh.

Scorpius shook his head, and offered the blunt opinion that adults made no sense.

"You'll understand when you're older." Draco had arrived at the door, and he gently pulled Scorpius back so his parents could enter. "Welcome to our home. I see you've met your grandson." He couldn't help smiling at his parents' reaction to Scorpius. They had seemed so cold for much of his childhood, and certainly during his teenage years. And here they were, thawed in seconds by a six year-old. Of course, it probably didn't hurt that they weren't worried about a certain lunatic wizard ending their lives at any moment anymore.

Lucius and Narcissa observed that while the house was miniscule compared to Malfoy Manor, it was undoubtedly a home. Their son and his wife had created a place of warmth and comfort, in sharp contrast to the cool beauty of the Manor. Lucius concluded this must be Hermione's influence. He surprised his son by inquiring regarding her whereabouts so quickly. Draco told him Hermione was in the kitchen, and he pointed the way. Scorpius happily led his father and his grandmother to the parlor, chattering about everything and nothing. When he left the room to get a toy, Narcissa turned to Draco and clutched him fiercely to her. His arms came up to return the embrace with equal strength, and he kissed his mother's hair. Their reunion was silent, but no less powerful for it.

Meanwhile, the Malfoy patriarch had located the kitchen.

"My dear girl, what _are_ you doing?" Hermione spun around at the silky baritone, and found her father-in-law leaning against the doorjamb, one ankle rakishly crossing the other. For a moment, it reminded her of Sirius.

"Hello, Ab. We meet again. Honestly, if anyone told me you would be lounging in my kitchen and calling me 'dear girl,' I'd have had them committed."

"I am certain that would have been a gentler solution than one I would have employed."

She smirked as she recognized Lucius' attempt at self-deprecation.

He looked at her curiously. "The question remains, what is this? I was of the impression you and Draco had house elves."

"We do, but I like to cook the Muggle way sometimes. It's similar to potion making in some respects. And it soothes me when I'm nervous." She turned away to pull a dish from the oven.

"Hermione." She could hear the command in his tone, and she turned again to face him.

He paused, thinking of how he wanted to express himself. Then he stepped closer to her. "I wanted to thank you for getting my son to speak to me, and for allowing us into your home, and your lives. It is I who should be nervous, not you. And I have been. I want very much to get this right this time. Cissa and I never dreamed we would have the chance to rectify our mistakes, and we are extremely grateful."

She set the potholders down on the counter, and squared her shoulders. "If you hadn't snuck up on us that day at the park, I can't say if I would be so accommodating. So I guess I'm grateful for your duplicitous behavior, for once. Don't make a habit of it, though." She grinned up at him, and both parties felt the tension ease considerably.

"I wouldn't dream of it." This was said so smoothly, she knew she'd have to watch out in the future, especially around her son's birthday, or Christmas. She found she didn't mind. As long as he wasn't trying to kill her, she suspected Lucius could make life very interesting.

"Here. Make yourself useful. We don't stand on ceremony." Hermione handed Lucius a covered plate, and directed him to the dining room. He noted that the table held a large quantity of food, and curiosity got the best of him. He lifted the lid on the plate he was carrying, caught the familiar scent, and smiled.

"Everyone? Dinner is served!" Scorpius ran into the dining room, followed closely by Draco and Narcissa. The men pulled out the ladies' chairs, and they all settled down to a pleasant, peaceful dinner.

For five minutes.

"Grandfather Malfoy?"

"Yes, Scorpius?" Lucius was happily loading his plate, assembling a nice balance of traditional items and Muggle dishes. He couldn't wait to try some of them.

"Daddy told me that you and Grandmother made mistakes, and that's why you've never been here."

Grandfather stopped what he was doing, and turned his full attention to the child. "Yes, we did."

"What did you do? It must have been a really big mistake if you were punished for so long."

"Punished?"

"Yeah. Sometimes when I make a mistake, I get grounded, and I can't go anywhere. Is that what happened to you?"

Lucius rubbed his chin, doing his best to choose his words with care. "Have you ever believed something, and then found out you were wrong?"

"Sure. I didn't think the blender needed a top."

The older man's brow furrowed, and he decided to let that go for now. "Grandmother Malfoy and I believed something that was wrong, and it caused us to be...less than kind to your mother and your father. We behaved very badly."

"So you got put in time-out, then."

Hermione was covering her mouth with her napkin, and Narcissa reached out to touch Scorpius' blond curls.

"No, dear, though we certainly would have deserved it. We were very naughty. It took a long time for us to realize that we were wrong. Luckily, your mother and your father have agreed to give us another try."

"And you won't be mean this time? If you're mean you have to leave." Scorpius folded his arms, and glared at his grandparents. _Ah. There's Draco in him._ Lucius suppressed a grin.

"We promise. We will not be mean."

Scorpius climbed out of his chair, marched up to his grandfather, and held out his hand. "Shake on it."

They shook, and the child retook his seat. He turned to his grandmother, and repeated the action. Satisfied that everyone would behave, he dove into his potato salad, oblivious to the four uncomfortable adults.

Lucius looked like he'd been hit by the Knight Bus, and his wife wasn't in much better shape. Hermione shook her head. "Out of the mouths of babes." She rose from the table, and returned with two wineglasses that bubbled suspiciously. Her father-in-law looked highly pleased when he recognized the mysterious liquid. He was even more pleased by the gentle hands she laid on his and his wife's shoulders.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: just doing this for fun.

A/N - Thanks for the lovely reviews, the follows and the favorites. They make my day! Hermione and Narcissa will be up next chapter.

The remainder of dinner went smoothly after Scorpius laid down the law to his grandparents. Lucius found himself thinking that Draco might be a tad hasty in wanting to order everything in green now; the child's handling of the situation had been distinctly Gryffindor.

He shook his head in disbelief at himself when he realized that the boy could come home in five years decked out in red and gold, and he would be just as thrilled to see him. Lucius had never had an issue with bravery, it was just that most Gryffindors lacked the intelligence and finesse so abundant in Slytherin. In point of fact, a Gryffindor with some cunning could be a useful individual indeed.

Which brought him to his Muggleborn daughter-in-law. He had meant every word he'd said to her in the kitchen, and the kindness she instinctively showed during dinner floored him. He could tell that Cissa had been equally affected. Neither of them missed the mixture of love and pride glowing in their son's eyes. Draco had smoothly changed the subject to the current state of affairs at the Ministry, and passed his father the plate of hot dogs. When the elder Malfoy voiced his appreciation for the dish, Hermione smirked and told him he'd earned them.

Getting Narcissa to sample a hot dog wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. She couldn't get over the indignity of eating with one's hands. They compromised, and she cut hers into pieces. It was obvious she didn't share her husband's affinity for them, but they still agreed on the crisps, and she enjoyed the fizzy drink. Lucius suspected that her happiness was due more to Hermione's gesture, but he was fine with that. If Cissa wasn't an aficionado of Muggle cuisine, it meant more for him.

Hermione noted how happy Lucius was with the food, and she graciously offered to send Bitsy to the Manor to teach their elves everything they needed to know about the procurement and preparation of any of the recipes that caught the Malfoys' fancy. Much to her amusement, Lucius promptly began a list.

Hermione was pleased to see that her offspring behaved during dinner. No experiments or food fights marred the experience. Draco looked vaguely disappointed by this. She leaned over and whispered, "Don't worry, love. If they continue to visit at mealtimes, they'll see our son's more colorful side soon enough."

Her spouse brightened considerably at the thought. "I can only hope. Can you imagine my father with jam in his hair?" It was a goal of sorts, so she grinned and let it go.

Dinner ended soon enough, and Hermione dismissed her son from the table. Narcissa offered to help Hermione clear, so Scorpius looked innocently at his grandfather and asked, "Would you like to play a game?"

Lucius was more than happy to assent, though he felt a twinge of apprehension when he saw Draco turning away to hide the largest smirk he'd seen on his son since his Hogwarts years. He allowed Scorpius to lead him into the parlor, where the child introduced him to Aggravation, a Muggle board game.

There was certainly truth in advertising. Lucius was ready to incinerate the board after a few rolls of the dice. To get a marble into play, one had to roll a one or a six. If someone landed on a space occupied by another player's marble, that someone could knock said marble all the way back to the base, where another one or six was required to put it in play again.

It didn't take long to discover that his grandson was utterly cutthroat when it came to games. In fact, he was quite certain that even when the boy had another option, he willfully chose to annoy his opponent. Had Lucius experienced this as a spectator, he was sure he would have been as amused as his son currently was.

"Enjoying this, are you?" Father raised a brow at son.

Draco made no attempt to hide his glee. "Immensely. I used to dream of seeing you get your arse handed to you. And by a six year-old? Makes it all the sweeter."

"I'm sure it does. Suddenly I don't feel so badly about being beaten at the Department of Mysteries by a group of teenage brats. They were at least twice this one's age."

The younger Malfoy waved his hand dismissively. "Those were Gryffindors. I've told you; Scorp will be a Slytherin."

"Don't be so sure yet, son. I see a lot of his mother in him."

Draco appeared a bit put out by this, and Lucius didn't have the heart to torture him further. "Whatever he turns out to be, 100 galleons and my favorite peacock say he'll be the leader of his House."

"PEACOCK? You have a peacock?" Scorpius forgot the game for a moment, totally distracted by the idea of the birds.

"Why yes. I have an entire flock of them. All white as snow. Would you like to see them sometime?"

The child was overcome at the thought, and Lucius took the opportunity to subtly move his marble a few spaces ahead. Draco shook his head at his father, but said nothing. Scorp would have to learn if he was to survive in Slytherin. Never take your eyes off of your opponent.

Lucius pursed his lips thoughtfully. "I have an idea. If your parents will bring you to the Manor, we can chase them around the yard. It's good fun to watch them get ruffled."

Draco loosed an indignant snort. "You never let _me_ chase them!"

"So come along," his father replied loftily. "I believe I'll change back to the form I took at the park for the occasion."

The elder Malfoy was aware that irritating the silly birds had been a childhood dream of his son's. There was no way in Hades his invitation wouldn't be accepted, and they both knew it. Draco grinned. "Weren't you supposed to be losing right about now? Scorpius, I believe it was your turn."

And the slaughter continued. Even with cheating, Lucius was soundly trounced, and demanded a rematch at a future date. Scorpius was more than happy to agree. He left the room for a moment, and Lucius turned to Draco:

"Have you ever prevailed against him?"

"About as often as I've won an argument with his mother."

"So...never, then? How depressing."

Father and son exchanged identical arch looks, then burst out laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I got nothin'.

While Lucius was learning a new respect for small children and marbles, Cissa had taken the opportunity to spend some time with Hermione while the two cleared the table. It was obvious that the elder Mrs. Malfoy was new to the practice, but Hermione appreciated Narcissa's willingness to try.

Once the dishes had been brought into the kitchen, the hostess took pity on her guest, and washed the dishes using magic. She could always demonstrate the Muggle way to handle things at a future date. Narcissa balanced elegantly on a stool in the corner, watching her daughter in law in a surprisingly comfortable silence. Eventually she decided that she needed to share what was on her mind.

"Thank you, Hermione." The Malfoy matriarch's expression was soft and heartfelt.

"For what, dinner? You're most welcome."

"That too, but I meant thank you for taking such good care of Draco over the past eight years, and for making him so happy. Your skill at being both a wife and mother is obvious. Your husband and your son adore you."

Hermione blushed with pleasure at the compliment. "I appreciate your saying that. More than you know."

The Malfoy wives smiled at each other for a moment before Narcissa spoke again. "Would you mind terribly telling me how you came to be with Draco? Given the unfortunate way things were handled, I've never heard the story. Given what I remember of your shared past, your relationship came as quite a shock. When and how did you begin?"

"It's funny you should ask that. I say that we began at University, but Draco counts back to our sixth year at Hogwarts. We'd been in a Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson, and the professor asked Draco what was the most powerful force in the world. He thought for a split-second, and answered 'wealth.' His reasoning was that with enough money, one could buy all of the power or respect required. It wasn't the answer the professor was looking for, so I raised my hand, and said, 'love.'

As luck would have it, 'love' was right, and several of my classmates began mocking Draco for his incorrect response. Two of the worst about it were my best friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. I became angry at them for their lack of compassion, and I was chastising them as we left the classroom. I didn't notice that Draco was behind us as we exited. At the time, I was too busy telling Harry and Ron not to ridicule him; that it was likely he'd only grown up with wealth. How was he supposed to be able to think of love that way if no one ever showed it to him?

Draco didn't let on that he heard our exchange until we were in our second year at University. We had a couple of classes together, and I guess he decided he would rather sit near a familiar face, even if that face didn't belong to a friend. Away from past influences on both sides, we were free to get to know each other. One day he brought up the incident from sixth year, and that led to an ongoing discussion about the power and nature of love. He told me much later that when he overheard what I said to Ron and Harry, the fact that I was trying to be understanding of him caught his attention. This was followed by a certain level of interest, even if he could admit it to no one at the time.

He said that when he first heard it in DADA class, he couldn't understand the answer. Your son told me he didn't get it until he heard how you lied to Voldemort to get a chance to search for him, and again when he saw Lucius choose to protect the two of you, rather than fight.

Friendship turned into more a few months after our first debate, but Draco said he believed that you still wouldn't approve, so we agreed to keep our relationship secret until we were done with school. He knew there was no way he could afford the tuition if you disowned him at that time. In our final year, he got on one knee and told me that he finally understood about love, though he wanted me to stay around for the next couple of centuries to make sure he didn't get confused again. I was happy to accept."

Her mother-in-law looked troubled. "He expected to be disowned?"

"I think he considered it a possibility, though he didn't believe it would really happen. He was devastated when it did."

"I could apologize from now until Scorpius is grown, and I don't think it would be enough."

"So don't bother apologizing anymore."

Narcissa looked confused.

"Draco and I both believe that action speaks volumes more than pretty words. If you're truly sorry about what happened, be there for us now. We both know you regret your actions, so it doesn't need repeating. Just be willing to be a loving mother to Draco, and grandmother to Scorpius."

"And to you? What may I be to you?" Hermione noticed that Cissa looked anxious, but hopeful.

"How about being my friend, for starters? We can work our way up from there." The younger Malfoy wife was surprised but gratified as the Draco's mother laid a hand against her cheek, feather-light.

"That would be lovely."

"I think so, too. You know, I'm almost done here. Why don't you go into the parlor and see how Lucius is doing? I'm pretty sure that Scorpius roped him into playing Aggravation, and that never ends well. I'll be there in just a moment."

"Of course, dear. If Lucius is aggravated, that's fine entertainment. Don't take too long." With an elegant wave, Narcissa made her way into the parlor.

Hermione turned toward the kitchen door, and let out a breath. "All right, you over-protective numpty, you can drop the Cloak for a moment." She was thoroughly unsurprised to see Harry Potter's disembodied head in her kitchen.

"Would you like to explain what you're doing here?"

"How did you even know? I was extra-careful. I slipped in while you were all at the table."

"We've been friends for how many years now, Harry? I can recognize your cologne, you know."

Potter flushed at the fact that he made such a simple error. "You didn't answer your D.A. coin, and I got worried."

"Oh for Merlin's sake! I forgot it upstairs in my jewel box. You snuck over here because of that?"

"Well, I figured it was probably unnecessary, but you know...constant vigilance?" The Saviour of the Wizarding World winced just slightly, anticipating his old friend's reaction.

"I love you, you idiot. It's safe for you to go home now. Thank you."

Harry hugged her. "Certainly seems so. I'm really glad it's working out for you guys. Scorpius looks to be having a grand time."

"It's a draw between him and my father as to who's having more fun." Harry and Hermione both jumped at Draco's comment from the doorway. He smirked at his old rival lightly. "Thank you for dropping in, Potter. We're okay."

"So I gather. I'll see you on Monday, Malfoy. Night, 'Mione." And he disappeared.

"You know, love, I'm almost certain I'll always think Potter's a wanker, but I have to admit...he has his moments." Draco took his wife in his arms, and kissed her forehead.

"Well, Draco, having decent moments seems to be enough. I kept you on pretty much the same basis."

"Into the parlor with you, wench!"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Give me five minutes, and I'll likely lose that, too.

The rest of the first Malfoy "group" night was a rousing success, with plans made to harass the peacocks in two weeks' time. After the happy grandparents left and Scorpius was tucked in bed, Draco and Hermione shared their impressions of the evening.

"Your father was charming. I didn't expect that." Hermione sat at her vanity, brushing her hair. She smiled at her husband over her shoulder as he put on his pajamas.

Draco shrugged. "He has to have some social skills about him. He caught my mother."

"I thought it was an arranged marriage?"

"Yes, but it also had the rare advantage of being a love match. Grandfather Black allowed Mother to have several suitors, and she was able to take her pick of the lot. The competition between Father and Nott Sr. was quite fierce."

"Well, I suppose it's a slightly less barbaric take on a perfectly abhorrent custom."

Her spouse moved to stand in front of her, and spoke with complete seriousness. "Glad you approve. I believe we should do the same for Scorpius when he's of age."

"You WHAT?!" His loving wife whipped her hairbrush at him. The witch had excellent aim, and she caught him on the left side of the head.

"Ouch, damnit! Stop, you madwoman!" Draco moved quickly to capture Hermione's wrists. "Circe's left tit! I just like to get you worked up sometimes. You're bloody hot when your eyes are on fire. There's no way I'd actually want to force our son into anything."

His spouse was less than mollified. "I swear on all that's holy, Malfoy, if you ever make a joke like that again, I'll strip you naked, dip you in sea-creature pheromones and mate you with the Giant Squid. Without the benefit of magic _or _lube."

"How about you stop at stripping me naked? I could live with that."

Granger snorted, and rolled her eyes. "Sorry, not in the mood when you act like a complete prick. Please try again later after you've been a good boy for a while."

He knew better than to buy her act, so he picked her up and tossed her onto their bed. "I'll try again now while I'm still bad. You and I both know you like that, regardless of what you say." Draco swiftly covered her body with his own, bringing his lips close to hers...

And then he tickled the freaking life out of her.

Several howling, giggling, gasping moments later, he retreated when she began beating him with a pillow.

"What, not in the mood to be near me anymore?"

"Quit pouting. I'll be near you later, when you're unarmed." He did his best to crouch in a dignified manner on his side of the bed.

She tossed the pillow aside, and opened her arms to him. "Truce."

He acquiesced, and they laid quietly for a while.

"It really was nice to see Father and Mother being so good with Scorp. And I was proud of you, love. You handled things beautifully after our son handed my parents their arses at the table."

She chuckled. "That was memorable, wasn't it? I figured they'd had enough by that time, and kindness would be appreciated. I was just glad to see everyone getting along."

"True enough. We haven't discussed the most important aspect of the evening, though. I've waited years for it, Granger." Draco's gray eyes looked wistful.

She stroked his face. "What's that? Reconciliation? Seeing your parents acting like decent human beings? I told you forgiveness was worth it."

"Psh. I said important. I get to chase the peacocks."

Hermione shook her head in mock disgust. "Go to sleep, you fool." She turned out the light.

He nuzzled his face into her hair. "Love you, Hermione Granger."

"That's Granger-_Malfoy_ to you," came the sleepy response.

His arms tightened about her waist, and he closed his eyes. "So it is, my dear. And thank the gods for it."

_DMHG_

The next day was hectic at work as the Auror Department needed to coordinate three raids on extremely short notice. Potter had been in Malfoy's office for the past four hours, and they were hungry, out of sorts and sick of each other's faces. Draco's co-worker and friend, Blaise Zabini, had wandered in recently, sized up the situation, and hurriedly dragged both men to Tattage's.

Tattage's had been an exclusive wizarding gentlemen's club for more than a century, and it was famous for its service, its food, and most of all, its discretion. This made it the perfect place to grab a bite without worrying about security leaks. And Zabini hoped that the change of scenery would help to soothe Malfoy and Potter's frayed tempers.

Unfortunately, Blaise expected too much maturity from the Pureblood Old Guard. The party of three had been there just long enough for their food to arrive before the trouble began.

"You have some nerve, showing your face in here with a blood traitor and holier-than-thou St. Potter, Zabini. This club has standards, or had you forgotten?" The man in front of their table was short and squat, with an obnoxiously turned-up nose and heavy jowls. Basically a bulldog in dress robes.

Malfoy assessed the intruder coolly. "The standards can't be too high, Parkinson. I see they've still let your worthless hide in here, even though it's a known fact that you lost 90% of your wealth in the War. You're what, three steps away from the poor house?"

Parkinson bristled.

The blond shrugged offhandedly. "I misspoke. It's more like one-and-a-half steps, judging by the condition of your robes. Disgraceful." Draco's infamous "Hogwarts sneer" was like dumping acid on the offended aristocrat.

"You insolent little bastard!" Parkinson raised his wand, leveling it at Draco. "_CRU_-"

"_EXPELLIARMUS!_" The deep roar coming from behind Malfoy was heard clearly through all three levels of the club. The members were shocked to see none other than Lucius Malfoy stride forward, until he stood next to his son's chair. In the split-second since disarming Parkinson, Lucius had regained his frosty demeanor. "_Accio_ Parkinson's wand." Somehow, he could even make boredom sound menacing.

The tool flew to his hand, and the elder Malfoy looked down his nose at the insolent wizard. "Curse my son, will you? And with an Unforgiveable? I think not, Parkinson."

"If your brat had followed the rules, none of this would be happening right now, Lucius."

"Well, thank Heavens he didn't, then. This way I can be assured that my grandson is intelligent, and he'll never be mistakenly sent to a kennel."

Parkinson was foolish enough to advance at this, but Lucius was ready for him. "_Pullus Versavertremum_!" An indignant chicken clucked where the bulldog had stood.

"A chicken, Father? Really?" Draco was unable to hide his amusement. Potter and Zabini were literally falling over laughing.

"Changing him to a rooster would give him too much credit. It's no secret who wears the robes in that family." The chicken clucked louder at this, and Lucius merely raised a blond brow at it.

Satisfied with his handiwork, the elder wizard saluted the trio casually and left to rejoin his own party. Harry couldn't help noting that between the roar and the billowing blond hair, Malfoy Sr. had resembled nothing more than a Gryffindor lion.

Probably best to keep that thought to himself. He hadn't had a duel with Lucius in years, and didn't desire one. Though he'd make a point of sharing the comparison with Ginny and Ron later.

Lunch ended soon enough, and Malfoy told Potter and Zabini to return to the office without him; he'd be along shortly. As soon as they left, he approached his father's table, and greeted the group politely.

"Father?"

"Draco?"

"Does your recent offer still stand?" The younger Malfoy schooled his expression into one of mild interest.

"It does."

"Very well. Consider all parts except employment accepted." Lucius nodded his acknowledgement sanguinely, and Draco took his leave.

The senior Malfoy finished his wine and threw several Galleons on the table. "Gentlemen, would you please excuse me? I have some business that requires immediate attention." He left as soon as his companions excused him.

He couldn't wait to tell Cissa.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: JKR's characters. My plot.

It was a toss-up which household was more pleased with the unfolding of the happenings at Tattage's. Narcissa squealed like a young girl, and Lucius had to rein her in as she began making all sorts of premature plans. Hermione hugged the stuffing out of Draco upon hearing the details. In fact, numerous people outside the family found the story interesting, and one of the patrons at the club wasted no time in getting the afternoon's events to the Daily Prophet:

_Malfoy Family Reconciliation Imminent - Heir to be Reinstated!_

_After an eight-year estrangement, a minor miracle took place yesterday: Lucius Malfoy intervened to protect his son, Draco, at a private club. While details are sketchy, it appears the incident involved the transfiguration of the Parkinson patriarch into a chicken after Parkinson began harassing Draco. Lucius Malfoy was overheard stating that he chose such a form for Parkinson due to the Parkinson family dynamic and Mrs. Parkinson's __overbearing __nature. _

_The chicken __could not be reached for comment. Perhaps he is busy hatching a plot for revenge (sorry, couldn't resist)._

_Shortly after the __humiliation of Mr. Parkinson, it is said that Malfoy Jr. approached his father's table and asked "Does your recent offer still stand?" We have been informed that, whatever the details are, at Malfoy Sr.'s confirmation, the younger Malfoy said he would accept everything barring employment. Lucius was observed leaving the club immediately after this exchange, with an actual __smile __on his face (yes, readers, we were disconcerted to hear this, too)._

_It should be noted that young Malfoy was never in any real danger from Parkinson. Our source said he hadn't even drawn his wand yet, and Harry Potter was part of his lunch party._

Draco tossed the paper on the table. "Yes, I was perfectly safe since St. Potter was there, and my father took care of things. Does no one have any faith in me?"

Soft hands gently kneaded his shoulders as his wife placed a kiss on his perfect platinum hair. "I believe in you."

Her husband smirked. "You'd better, since you chose to yoke yourself to me for all eternity. It would really suck to be married to a coward."

She shrugged. "That's okay, darling. Some days it sucks anyway." He gave her a mock glare, and she grinned as she sat down. "Pass me the paper, please."

He did, and he noticed her chuckling as she read the piece. "Looks like the reporter really hates the Parkinsons. I can't believe the article was printed in its rough form by accident."

She arched a brow. "If they're anything like Pansy was in school, I assume they would be easy to despise."

"They are, and it is." He snickered, "You should have seen old Parkinson's face when Father said Scorp's parentage means that he's intelligent, and he inferred that this way, our son won't be mistaken for a canine. I thought Pansy's father would explode on the spot."

"That must have been something to see."

"It was. I'll show you in the Pensieve when we have time."

The couple was sharing an evil smile when their progeny wandered into the room. He'd opted to have a bit of a lie-in, and was still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he climbed onto his chair.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Is everything all right?" Concern washed across Hermione's features as she rose to check her child.

"I'm okay, Mummy. Just tired. I dreamed I was chasing the peacocks all night."He gave a jaw-cracking yawn, and perked up as pancakes were placed in front of him. "How long until we go to Grandmother and Grandfather Malfoys'?"

"About a week and a half-" an owl swooped into the dining room and dropped a letter in front of Draco. He scanned it and smirked at his son.

"We just received an invitation to Malfoy Manor for tomorrow."

"Draco, that's a weekday."

"That's what vacation days are for. Take a look." He passed the note to Hermione.

_Son-_

_I trust this letter finds you and your family well (I __am__ allowed to say 'your family,' am I not?). Mother and I are fine, if a bit annoyed. The bloody peacocks have been kicking up the most obnoxious racket I've heard since your mother took singing lessons. Something must be done. Avada'ing the birds seems a bit much, so I have decided that a retaliatory strike is necessary._

_If your schedules permit, you are cordially invited to Malfoy Manor tomorrow at 1:00 to terrorize the beasts currently making my life hell. _

_Yours,_

_Father_

Scorpius was bouncing in his chair hard enough that Hermione feared his magic would manifest and cause him to take flight as he begged his father to go. Draco didn't disappoint. He made a note to get the day off, and jotted a few lines back to Lucius:

_Father_:

_We are fine, thank you for inquiring. Of course you are allowed to say 'your family.' I find it has a nice ring to it. We are terribly sorry to hear that you and Mother are encountering such difficulties at this time. I remember her singing phase, and I truly sympathize. I suppose I can find it in myself to do my filial duty and assist you in dealing with the pests. _

_Tomorrow at 1:00 will be fine. We'll see you then._

_Draco_

"Peacocks, Daddy!"

"Peacocks indeed, Scorp."

Hermione shook her head. Her men had identical maniacal gleams in their eyes at the thought of tomorrow's activities.

"Mummy doesn't look happy. Is peacock chasing related to Quidditch? She gets the same look when we talk about that."

"No, son. Your mother simply doesn't appreciate most of the finer things in life, with the exception of me." She snorted, and went back to looking at the paper.

"Look on the bright side, love: at least we aren't hunting house elves." that comment earned him a poisonous glare, and Draco prudently decided that now would be a good time to leave for work.

_-DMHG-_

The next day dawned clear and perfect, and every Malfoy with an XY set of chromosomes was eagerly watching the clock. Draco and his family arrived in Malfoy Manor precisely at 1:00. Since Lucius and Narcissa's change of heart, they had modified the wards to allow their son and his family access.

Hermione was amused to see Lucius in his "Ab" form again. He assured her that it was much more effective for physical activity. Draco had elected to remain an adult, and Scorpius was mildly confused by what to call his grandfather. This concern evaporated as soon as they exited the back door, and faced down the unruly birds.

Watching what came next, Hermione wondered distantly what word could sufficiently capture the scene. She rejected anarchy, bedlam, chaos, insanity and mayhem. In the end, she gave up trying to categorize it, and simply enjoyed it. Narcissa had wisely elected to watch from the Manor windows.

They had explained to Scorpius that they wouldn't actually attempt to grab the birds, and that no harm would be done. It turned out that their feathered opponents were faster than the wizards anyway.

Merlin, was it fun to watch.

Lucius and Scorpius teamed up, where one would flush a peacock toward the other, and off they would go, whooping and hollering, waving their small arms. They were noisier than the peacocks. As amusing as watching the 'children' was, it was 10 times funnier to see an adult Draco doing the same thing. His natural poise and grace had been abandoned, and he looked positively gangly as he ran about the yard. When he slipped on a pile of peacock poo and landed on his arse, she laughed so hard she couldn't breathe. He called a time-out at that point, and they regrouped closer to the house.

"Hold still, Draco. Honestly, I thought I would need this spell only for Scorpius." Hermione used a modified _Scourgify_ on her husband, removing the bird droppings and grass stains. "You're a mess!"

"I don't care," he huffed while trying to get his breath back. "It was worth it. I can die a happy man now."

Scorpius contemplated the birds, and wistfully said that he just wished he'd been a bit faster. This brought a gleam to Ab's eye, and he quietly led the boy away while Hermione was occupied with her husband.

A short time later, a low-flying blur whizzed by her, fraying her nerves. "Mummy! Look what Grandfather gave me!" Her six year-old son was over the moon about his new training broom.

"_LUCIUS!_"


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot herein.

The rest of the day at Malfoy Manor was enjoyed by all, though Hermione was more than a bit miffed that Lucius showed no remorse whatsoever after gifting Scorpius with the training broom.

"Look at it this way, love: I had my first training broom when I was three years younger than our son. And it only goes a few feet off the ground." Draco sounded like he was pleading to keep the proverbial pup that 'followed' him home.

"Even if it doesn't fly especially high, the bloody thing goes _fast_, Draco! He was a blur, and he's only six!"

Malfoy sighed. It wasn't often that their Muggleborn vs. Pureblood backgrounds caused trouble, but it was a safe bet that if flying was involved, conflict over upbringing would soon follow. Hermione knew she couldn't take the broom from Scorpius. By giving it directly to the child, Lucius had ensured that his gift could not be returned or disposed of easily, the rotten snake.

One can imagine the Malfoy patriarch's surprise during a board meeting at Malfoy Enterprises two days later. Midway through a detailed presentation, Lucius' robes spontaneously changed to an especially lacy example in a lurid shade of hot pink, his long blond hair plaited itself intricately, and makeup appeared on his face.

It took an hour to undo the modifications, and the rest of the afternoon to calm the board members. One especially old wizard had to be transported to St. Mungo's after he found himself unable to catch his breath. In between pants, he raved about seeing his deceased wife. Gold and intimidation were employed to keep the incident out of the papers.

To add insult to injury, an owl arrived at Malfoy Manor that evening:

_Dear Lucius:_

_I have been experimenting with both image-altering and time-delayed charms recently for my new book. I'm so sorry that I forgot to mention it at lunch. When you have a moment, please do advise how effective you considered my humble attempt, and if you looked as fabulous in pink as I thought you would. Your colleagues have said they were quite impressed. Well, I think that's what they said. It was hard to translate between their giggles._

_You pull a stunt like you did with the training broom again and I'll make chickens and makeovers the least of your worries._

_Warmest Regards, _

_Your Daughter-in-Law_

Narcissa poked her head around the doorjamb into Lucius' study. "Is it safe to enter yet, or is the Fearsome Malfoy Wrath still in effect?"

Lucius rolled his eyes. "It's fine, Cissa. I have to hand it to the witch: that was ingenious. I'm starting to wonder if perhaps I've been attempting to persuade the wrong Malfoy about joining the family business."

His lovely wife did her best to hide her grin as her husband worked on comforting his bruised pride. "You believe that Hermione could be an asset at Malfoy Enterprises?"

"I've begun to believe that woman could be an asset anywhere she chose, and Heaven help anyone for whom she decides to be a liability." With that, he picked up a quill to respond.

"_Dear Vengeful, Sadistic Fiend:_

_Well played. Welcome to the family._

_I don't care how brave you were during the war, the Sorting Hat made a mistake with you._

_The shade of pink was a bit...vulgar, I'm afraid. A dusty rose would have been so much more appropriate. I suppose I should be glad you didn't put me in a bonnet or an outfit that revealed cleavage. Thankfully, being a Malfoy, I can look incredible in anything. Remind me to teach you how to do that._

_In all seriousness, I would like to sit down with you and discuss uses for those charms that could be highly profitable to the family business. I know that Draco has no plans to rejoin the company at this time, but I have the feeling that you could be just as useful, if not more so (don't tell my son I said that - poor boy's had a complex most of his life). And if it's simply providing ideas or spells, you could work from home just as easily. Promise me you'll think about it, and I will drop the subject. For now._

_I make no guarantees regarding future gifts to my grandson. Being stuck in drag was worth it to see his face the first time he mounted a broom. Do you remember how you felt when you saw Scorpius take his first steps? It's a very similar situation._

_Please give the family Cissa's and my regards, and kindly remove any other spells you have lying in wait - I have a very important conference tomorrow._

_Yours,_

_Lucius_

Hermione was positively aglow after reading her father-in-law's latest letter. Draco found himself highly irritated and not a little nervous when it was established that she would not be sharing the contents.

_Dear Fashion Plate:_

_I've cancelled the spells to provide you with a tutu and clown shoes. You're welcome. Good luck on your conference._

_-H_

Lucius sighed in relief upon reading this. Gods alone knew what she would come up with in the future. In a strange way, he found himself looking forward to it. Hermione was sneaky, cunning, and ruthless.

Narcissa caught the sigh. "Everything all right?"

"Fine, fine. I was just thinking about our son's choice of a mate. She's positively rotten."

"Yes, dear. I like her too."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer - JKR's characters

A/N: Thanks again to everyone who follows, favorites, and especially those who take the time to review. You guys make my day!

* * *

Things had been going well for the recently reunited branches of the Malfoy family, and some kind of meal became a standing weekly invitation using alternating locations. Rarely did they try to eat in a public venue; between the reporters and curious passerby, the family suffered constant interruptions. One person that accosted them had been strongly anti-muggleborn, and Draco found himself in the sticky position of explaining the term "mudblood" to his son. Scorp found the concept to be completely idiotic; if anyone saw what his mum could do, how could they doubt her as a witch? The proclamation made on his grandparents' first visit was restated: adults made no sense. Lucius nodded sagely at this and quickly distracted his grandson with the dessert menu; Scorpius had inherited the Malfoy sweet tooth, much to Nana and Grandpa Granger's chagrin.

A recent visit at Hermione and Draco's found Scorpius out-of-sorts because he hadn't been able to use his training broom that day. Draco predicted that Scorpius would be much like he was in his youth - when things had bothered Draco, he'd taken to the air to think. Unfortunately, the younger Malfoys' house bordered on Muggle London, and it just wasn't safe to let the boy fly. So the broom stayed at Malfoy Manor, and Scorpius practiced there regularly, under the watchful eyes of his father and grandfather. Hermione was still put out about the whole flying thing, but she understood that it was a large part of Wizarding culture, whether she'd ever taken to it or not. And it was cute to see Draco so proud - he was convinced that Scorpius would be a Seeker once he got to Hogwarts. When Harry heard about Scorpius and the new broom, he laughed until Hermione smacked him in the shoulder. Then he told her to tell Draco that if he ever wanted help training Scorpius, just say the word, as Harry _had _been Gryffindor's youngest Seeker in 100 years. Mione elected not to share Draco's response with Harry. It wasn't necessary; Potter had guessed what it would be, right down to the expletives employed. Malfoy was quite put out to discover that he had become so predictable.

During the Manor visits, while the men of the family were outside playing with their brooms (Draco rolled his eyes whenever his wife said that), Hermione and Narcissa would take the opportunity to discuss anything that came to mind. Both women learned quickly that politics was not a good choice, as the younger witch was exceptionally passionate about the matter, but her opinion was the polar opposite of her mother-in-law's.

Today, another touchy subject had been raised: the possibility of having more children. When asked about the fact that Draco was an only child, Cissa quietly disclosed that she had suffered six miscarriages to get Draco. In fact, Hermione was surprised to learn that Draco had originally been a twin. Unfortunately, the other baby, also a boy, was stillborn. She was worried about Narcissa's feelings until the older woman looked at her with a twinkle in her eye, asking if Hermione could picture a world with _two_ Draco Malfoys in it. The elder witch teasingly suggested that Merlin had mercy on the world, and only inflicted one such creature upon society. Hermione was greatly relieved to see the topic handled with such humor and grace. She informed her mother-in-law that there had been two spontaneously aborted attempts before Scorpius, and the doctor stated during her third trimester with Scorp that any future pregnancies would endanger her health. It was for the best, according to Hermione, as she and Draco were both only children. To be frank, she shuddered at the idea of having a brood like the Weasleys. Malfoy entered the room at this precise moment and said that the idea of Weasley children in general gave him nightmares.

Lucius and Scorpius followed closely behind Draco, eager for lunch. Lucius made sure to cast a strong heating charm on the room, as it was October and getting chilly.

"Grandfather Malfoy?"

"Yes, Scorpius?"

"Halloween's this Wednesday. Do you and Grandmother Malfoy have Halloween?"

Lucius brightened. "All Hallow's Eve is, indeed, an important holiday to any Wizarding family. Draco, have you been instilling magical traditions in my grandson already?"

Scorpius looked confused. "Traditions? Is that like trick-or-treating? Do you and Grandmother hand out candy?"

"Erm, no. Candy?" Lucius shot an inquisitive glance at Hermione.

"On Halloween, we pick up Harry and Ginny's kids and take them trick-or-treating in Muggle London. They have a ball."

The wizard appeared to mull this over. "A ball? Aren't they a bit young for one? Perhaps it's less formal. And explain 'trick-or-treating,' if you please."

Hermione grinned at him. "Not a ball meaning a formal dance, Lucius. I meant that the children have a lot of fun. They put on costumes, and then go door to door, ringing the doorbells and shouting 'Trick or Treat!' If the owner of the house opens the door and gives the children candy, the kids go to the next house. If they don't, some children have been known to play a trick by soaping windows, or tangling bathroom tissue in the trees, among other things."

"Hm...Sanctioned extortion or revenge, with candy as payment. Do I have that right?"

Hermione smirked. "For all intents and purposes, yes."

"And one must be a child to participate in this?" Her father-in-law's eyes had taken on a dangerous gleam.

"Correct." Hermione threw a quick glance at Draco and Narcissa, and it was obvious they were both working hard not to burst out laughing. "Lucius, it's also called _'begging_ for candy.' Are you going to have an issue with a Malfoy begging?"

"No. Extortion isn't the same as begging. It's been standard operating procedure in the Malfoy family for generations, in fact." The elder Malfoy surveyed the table thoughtfully; Narcissa wore a mixture of amusement and resignation on her face, Draco was smirking and shaking his head slightly, and the vengeful sadistic fiend had her face in her palm.

"Pureblood families never participate in anything like trick-or-treating. The concept is most interesting." Lucius' lips were pursed pensively, and he had a faraway expression.

"Darling..." Cissa's voice carried toward him in soft reprimand. He ignored her and turned back to his favorite six year-old.

"What costume will you wear for Halloween, Scorpius?"

"I wanted to go as Harry Potter, but Mummy said that no one outside our world would know who he is, and Daddy kept making a funny face." As the child said, Daddy had a distinctly constipated expression.

Scorpius shrugged. "So I said I'd go as an astronaut."

The elder man's head tilted. "An astro-what?"

"Astronaut, Grandfather! They're Muggles that get into spaceships and go to places like the Moon!"

"The Moon? You don't say." Lucius' tone had become somewhat patronizing as he turned to Hermione. "He's kidding, right? Wizards haven't even managed that."

Hermione smiled slightly. "He's quite serious. If you're interested, I can get you some books about it. American Muggles landed on the Moon in 1969."

"Huh. Muggles. By all means, please do bring me something on that." He sat back, still stunned for a second before he remembered his original line of questioning.

"How long does this trick-or-treating last?"

Draco answered, "About two hours. Some of the older children will go for longer, but at this age, anything longer than a couple of hours is a bit much."

"And, hypothetically, how much candy can one obtain in a couple of hours?" Elegant, long-fingered hands were casually steepled on the table.

"Scorp usually comes back with a pillowcase full. Maybe a kilogram, or slightly more."

"Would you excuse us for a moment? Cissa, love, a word please." The elder Malfoys left the room.

Hermione looked at Draco, mock-stricken. "We've created a monster, haven't we?"

"Nonsense, love. We've done nothing of the sort." His wife appeared relieved.

"Father's been a monster for years."

Hermione's ever-so-dignified in-laws returned and resumed their seats.

"Fiend?"

"Lucy?" Granger-Malfoy was smiling slightly, though still wary.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. By any chance, would you have room for two more on Halloween?"

"You want to watch Scorpius go trick-or-treating?"

"Actually, we thought we would, er, keep him company, as it were."

"You wouldn't." A grin began to stretch itself across the Muggleborn witch's face.

Lucius arched one perfect eyebrow. "Thus far you've seen me play on playground equipment and chase peacocks. So trust me: I _would_."

Hermione laughed in spite of herself then thought of something. "Lucius, you said room for _two_ more?"

Narcissa wore a lopsided smile as she gazed fondly at her mate. "He's talked me into accompanying them."

Draco leaned forward at this. "Mother, what do you mean 'accompanying?"

"It's quite simple, son. We have more than enough Polyjuice, and it can't be that hard to pick up a Muggle girl-child's hair for your mother. It will be a great experience for both of us. We'll get to see a Muggle tradition in action."

"Oh, bosh! You just want free candy, you old snake! And roping Mother into helping you? I can't believe you!"

"Draco, let's be honest. We all know I've done much worse in the past." Lucius looked slightly ashamed. "Besides, I think your mother could have some fun if she's willing to let go of her dignity for a little while."

"And you get two pillowcases of candy."

Lucius ducked his head slightly. "There is that. Draco, haven't you ever thought of going as a child on that night?"

"No need. We have a 'candy tax' in our house."

"A candy tax. I don't want to hear another self-righteous word out of you, boy."

"Lucius," Hermione broke in, "If you and Narcissa are going, we need to set some ground rules."

"Such as?"

"We've never done anything to the houses that don't give out candy."

"Nothing?"

"Well, I suppose we could leave a strongly-worded note..." She worried at her lip for a moment, and Lucius went in for the kill.

"As I recall, it's called _trick_-or-treat. Not note-or-treat."

"But-"

"Don't worry. I promise not to do anything too terrible, and nothing permanent."

"Have you thought of the fact that it's a Muggle area? Any trick has to be magic-free."

"Good point. Luckily we have a few days to come up with something."

"Draco?" Her husband gave a good-natured shrug. Hermione raised her hands in defeat. "I can't believe I'm letting you talk me into this, Lucius. Fine, I'll owl Harry and let him know we're bringing two extra."

"Splendid. Next: costumes. What would you recommend, Scorpius?"

"You could be a vampire, a cowboy, a pirate, a king, or a ghost. Or lots of other stuff. Grandmother could be a ballerina or a princess."

"Yes. I like the idea of going as royalty."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You would."

Later that night as the younger Malfoys prepared for bed, Hermione had a sudden thought. "Draco, we forgot to tell them that we usually start at my parents' house!"

"No, love. You forgot. I remembered perfectly."

"You're a horrible son. You know that, right?"

"My father cheated playing a child's game against a six year-old." Draco put a hand to his forehead and swooned dramatically. "I'm a product of my environment. I blame society." He dropped his hand, and smiled at his wife. "Warn your parents."

"And yours?" She worried a bit about Narcissa.

"Let's keep them on their toes. I want to see just how fast old Lucius can think."


	14. Halloween, Part I

Disclaimer - Not mine. Maybe next lifetime.

A/N - Thanks so much for the positive reaction to this story. I have a lot of fun writing it! Lucius wasn't supposed to take on a life of his own originally, but he's fast becoming my favorite to write. With the holiday season approaching, Merlin alone knows what he'll do next. If we can get 100 reviews on this story, the 100th reviewer gets to make a suggestion, and I'll do my level best to work it in. :)

Review-wise, grazie to phoenixqueen15, Angel Girl5, arabellagrace, Peytonkmc, Kermit 304, SerpentofDarkness, misswinterjayne, BigTimeGleekBTR, MaraudersAtHeart, Sarah, and SlytherinGurrl. I loved all of your comments, but I have to single one of 'em out:

SlytherinGurrl - fret not, m'dear - Lucius is NOT going to fall in love with Hermione. anidot90 hit it on the head a while back with this comment: "I like this relationship between Hermione and Lucius. I really see them becoming good friends or even a weird Father/Daughter relationship." In Playmate, Lucius is head over heels for Narcissa, and he'll stay that way. Likewise Draco & Hermione.

Many thanks to those who have followed or favorited as well. To paraphrase my favorite author who is not JKR, you guys rock my stripey socks! Brightens my day when a notification comes through in email. Sorry I haven't been keeping up with answering the comments. I'm aiming to do better in the future. Love & virtual Halloween candy to all.

I can't remember who used "Richard" and "Jean" for Hermione's parents' names, but of all the options I've seen, I like that one the best. So props to that author.

Enough of my babbling - on to Halloween, the first part. This is getting involved enough it's going to need more than one chapter...

* * *

_"Harry-_

_Draco and I will be bringing two additional 'children' in addition to Scorpius this year. Why don't you meet us at my parents' house at 6:00 on Halloween?_

_Hermione"_

Harry read through his friend's brief note twice, wondering at the change in meeting venues, and the quotation marks around 'children.'

"Gin, can you think of any friends Scorpius might have that would go trick or treating with him outside of our boys?"

"Not a clue." Granted, she wasn't thinking very hard, as she was busy chasing James in retaliation for what he had drawn on the wall. She swore that if she didn't catch him soon, she'd use _Petrificus Totalis_ and not feel the slightest bit guilty. Molly had used it regularly on Fred and George, and it hadn't done them any permanent damage.

"Huh. OK." Harry pulled out a piece of parchment for a response.

_"Hermione -_

_Who are these 'children,' and what's with the quotation marks? Why don't you want to meet us here this year?_

_-Harry"_

Draco read Potter's response over Hermione's shoulder. "What I wouldn't give to see his face when you explain."

His darling spouse smirked and replied, "That makes two of us."

_"Harry-_

_Scorpius's friend Ab (remember him?) and another new friend will be accompanying our son. It's their first time trick or treating. If you remember who Ab is, three guesses on the identity of the other 'child.' And no, it isn't Draco. Given we have these new people going; I thought you would be more comfortable if we did not come to your home._

_Bring a camera - this year's going to be good._

_-Hermione"_

Harry didn't even bother to return an owl; he put his face into the fireplace and made a floo call. Draco answered.

"Ah, Potter. Figured it out, then?"

"You can't be serious. We're taking your father, Malfoy?"

"And my mother."

"_Narcissa?_ I wouldn't have figured her for the type. Hermione's right - this is going to be priceless. She told me to bring a camera. We're really starting at her parents'?"

"Father talked Mother into going. He can be disturbingly persuasive when he wants to be. And yes, we will begin at my in-laws', as always."

"And are your folks aware of that part of the tradition?"

Malfoy shot him an evil smile. "What do you think?"

"I think I'm suddenly incredibly glad I'm part of this trip every year. Has anyone warned Mione's folks?"

"Yes. She called her mother yesterday. It took a while to convince her mum and dad that my parents won't be trying to kill them on Wednesday. And before you bring up the fact that you just happen to be an Auror for the what, 1000th time? We already reminded Hermione's mum."

"Thousandth? I'd put it no higher than 850 or so. Though you're right; being around you _does_ bring my profession to mind." He grinned at Draco's reactionary snort.

"I can't imagine why. I haven't tried to kill anyone in years, Potter."

"Technically, you didn't back then, either. Don't glare at me like that, Malfoy- I meant it in a good way."

Malfoy looked away rather than respond, so Harry eased the blond's discomfort by changing the subject. "What are your parents going to be?"

"Father wants to dress as royalty. Go ahead and laugh, Potter. We did. Hermione mocked him openly for it. To give them some ideas, she showed them pictures of various kings and queens throughout Muggle history."

Harry's eyes lit up. "I'll make sure to bring two cameras. See you on Wednesday."

"Bye, Potter." Draco stood, dusted off his knees, and went in search of Hermione to give her an update.

Wednesday afternoon finally arrived, bringing the elder Malfoys to Draco and Hermione's residence around 4:00. They sat down to an early supper, and then it was time to get all three of the "kids" dressed. Scorpius tore out of the room as soon as he was finished eating, so that left Lucius and Cissa. Lucius had already managed to procure someone's hair for his wife. Hermione's only question was if he was sure that the hair was human. She was surprised to discover that somehow, her father-in-law had heard of her "cat-astrophe" in her second year at Hogwarts, though the circumstances were murky. Less surprising was the fun he had at her expense about it. Draco hadn't even been aware, and his reaction was colorful as his wife explained about Ron and Harry posing as Crabbe and Goyle.

"I knew it! I _knew_ there was something off about the two of them that night!" He paced the length of the room as he began to harangue Hermione for not telling him about this sooner. She shut him up almost effortlessly:

"Yes, so there was. They told me all about your conversation in the Slytherin common room too, darling." She mimicked his posh tone. "'As for me, I hope it's Granger.'"

He wilted immediately under his wife's dispassionate gaze. "Love, I'm sorry. I was what, 12? I-"

"Oh save it, Draco. I've known for years that you're an idiot, and I love you anyway." She sidled up next to him, and whispered in his ear, "but you're damned lucky I'm forgiving. I know where you sleep." Draco's eyes widened as he felt a peculiar mix of arousal and fear.

An amused glance passed between Lucius and Narcissa. He mouthed 'positively rotten.' She smiled and nodded in response.

Draco's father decided to take pity and rescue him from the Fiend. "We brought our costumes and the Polyjuice. What next?" As Lucius expanded the clothing to normal size, Hermione was reminded that Malfoys always had the best, and never did anything halfway.

The costumes were perfect, child-sized replicas of French royal outfits from Louis XVI and Marie Antoinette's reign, including powdered wigs. Both the dress and suit were white, and the dress was trimmed with delicate pink roses in inverted arches, emphasizing the contours of the skirt. The jacket and vest had intricate designs embroidered in what looked like real gold.

"Lucius, Narcissa - these are AMAZING! Wherever did you get them, and why this style in particular?" As Hermione raved over the clothes, everyone failed to notice Draco sneaking away and heading for Scorpius' room.

Narcissa beamed at Hermione's approval. "Madame Malkin whipped them up. It was lovely of her to do on such short notice. The only difficulty was when we could not produce models for the outfits. We merely gave her the measurements the house elves took once we used the Polyjuice. As for the choice of royals, the Malfoys have French heritage, so it was only fitting."

"I would imagine that the lack of live models was unusual. How did she take that?"

"Considering the Malfoys have been excellent customers for years, she took it exactly as expected," Lucius drawled.

Draco reappeared at this time, and bade his father follow him to the guest room to get ready, while Hermione assisted Narcissa. As Lucius stepped out, Granger-Malfoy grabbed her husband's arm.

"Where'd you get to?"

He smirked. "You'll see," and moved to join his father.

As Draco closed the door behind him, his mother took a swig of the potion. "Ugh! No matter whose essence it is, this is always unpleasant."

Hermione concurred, though she reminded her mother-in-law that the fun to be had this evening would more than make up for the foul taste. Minutes after ingestion, Narcissa transformed into an adorable six year-old girl with honey-blond ringlets and huge green eyes.

"It's a shame we have to cover your hair - it's beautiful, Narcissa!"

The childlike figure smiled at the young woman. "Call me Cissy. Seems to fit better with this body, don't you agree?"

The younger Malfoy wife nodded, and helped Cissy step into the replica dress. "I hate to lace this so tightly."

"Beauty is pain, dear. We must all make sacrifices."

"Do you have any idea how disconcerting it is to hear that coming from you right now?"

"Of course. Wait until I start dealing with Lucius and Draco. I plan to make the most of the situation."

"You know, you look sweet, and you seem so elegant and refined, but underneath it all..."

"Slytherin, darling. Slytherin to the core." They both laughed, and Hermione moved to help Cissy with her wig and makeup, taking time to include a beauty mark. Vaguely, she wondered how the men were doing.

* * *

"You know, Draco, this could be quite the fashion statement if brought back into style." Lucius turned this way and that, admiring himself in the full-length mirror.

"There is no way on Merlin's bloody earth you'd ever get me into breeches and whatever the rest of this is. And let's not even start with the wig!"

Lucius sniffed. "As I told your wife, son: a Malfoy can look perfect in anything." Draco scoffed to himself, and made sure to jam the wig a bit harder than necessary onto his father's head.

"I caught that."

"You can't prove anything, Father. My hands slipped."

"I'll remember that when you try to extort your 'candy tax' later this evening." Lucius straightened the wig. "Let's go check on my grandson, the astronut."

"Astronaut, Father. Astro_naut_."

"Of course. That's what I said. Do you know if Hermione got me any books on that?"

"She did. I'll make sure to give them to you when we're done." Draco knocked on his son's door. "Scorp? Do you need any help?"

"Just with the helmet, Daddy. Something's different about my costume!" The door opened, and Draco entered to assist the boy. There was an elaborate locking mechanism to anchor the helmet to the suit, so it was no wonder the child was having trouble. The helmet slid into place with an audible 'click.' "There you are, all set."

"Brilliant!" Scorpius moved around his father to look at Lucius and frowned. "Why are you all lacy, and where's the rest of your pants?"

"This was the fashion of the era. Why do you look like that?"

"This is what astronauts wear, silly! They can't walk around in jeans on the Moon."

Lucius blinked, nonplussed. "Of course. Whatever was I thinking?" He looked to Draco for help.

"Are you ready to see Mother, Father?"

"Always."

The two sets of Malfoys met in the parlor, where much ado was made over everyone's costumes, not all of it flattering. For instance, there was Scorpius' reaction to Narcissa: "Your dress is HUGE. It makes your bottom big." For her part, Grandmother Malfoy thought some kind of monster had entered the room when she saw the spacesuit. Only her son's serene demeanor kept her from hexing Scorpius by mistake.

Hermione pulled Draco aside.

"What happened to Scorpius' outfit? It was much simpler earlier. Now it looks like an authentic suit!"

"After I saw what Mother and Father brought, you really didn't expect our son to look second-rate, did you? I took the opportunity to, ahem, tweak a few things while the three of you were discussing Madame Malkin."

"I can't decide if that was sweet or incredibly arrogant."

"Go with sweet. It pays off better once everyone's gone." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and she smacked him in the arm. He pretended offence. "What? It pays off better for you too, if you recall."

"Draco!"

"Granger-Malfoy?"

"Have you forgotten that your parents and our child are in the room?"

"Of course not." He leaned closer and breathed into her ear, "Why do you think you're still dressed?"

She left his side before he could fluster her any further, and went to address her in-laws. "The two of you look fantastic! As do you, Scorpius. You look just like a real astronaut!"

Her son lit up at the praise. "Better than before?"

"Much better, dear."

"Will that get me more candy?"

Hermione was chagrined to hear three voices in unison: "Slytherin."

"Stop it, all of you. Let's get started."

"Are we meeting at the Potters'?"

"Erm, change of plans. They'll catch up with us at the first house. We'll go by floo," and she called out an address, going through first with Scorpius.

Draco waited a few minutes before gathering his parents to him, and away they went.

The younger Malfoy stepped gracefully from the fireplace with Ab and Cissy on either side of him. The children found themselves in a homey room that seemed small to them, but was actually quite large by most standards. A flash went off to their right. Blinking away the bright spots, the former Death Eaters saw Harry Potter himself holding a camera and sporting a gigantic grin. Scorpius and Potter's boys were chattering to each other about candy, and Hermione was sitting on the couch with Ginny Potter, laughing. Two nervous-looking Muggles stood nearby.

Lucius turned subtly to his son. "Draco? Care to tell us where we are? We seem to be at a distinct disadvantage."

"That's all right, Father. You're a Malfoy; I'm sure you'll adapt in no time." The Muggles approached cautiously after being urged by their daughter.

Draco greeted them warmly. "Richard and Jean Granger, may I present my parents: Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy."

Narcissa actually squeaked. It was soft and over quickly, but every adult in the room noticed it.

Lucius stepped forward, extending his hand to Richard. "You are Hermione's father, I presume?"

Richard looked at said hand for a moment as if deciding whether it was safe. "I am." He ended the handshake quickly. "Well, this is awkward."

The child-sized Malfoy patriarch regarded Hermione's father for a moment before he offered, "Not necessarily. I believe meeting like this could work in everyone's favor."

"How so, Lucius?" Hermione was intrigued.

"Your parents are aware of the less-than-pleasant parts of our history, and of the prior... regrettable dynamics, are they not?"

Jean regarded Lucius warily. "We are."

"At the moment I assume I look somewhat ridiculous, and therefore considerably less threatening."

The chuckles he heard around the room attested to the accuracy of his statement. Lucius reached out a hand to his wife. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, my wife, Narcissa Malfoy."

The tiny Marie Antoinette clone murmured "charmed" as she shook hands with the Grangers, who were rapidly calming. It was impossible to feel threatened by two overdressed children, and Hermione had been quite emphatic about the change in her in-laws' behavior of late. Mr. Granger nodded to Lucius, "Please. Call me Richard. This is Jean."

"Thank you. As I said, Lucius and Narcissa." He cleared his throat. "I know that this is neither the time nor the place, but I realize that it would be beneficial for all of us to sit down and have a serious conversation in the future." Lucius checked to make sure the children weren't paying attention, and he quietly continued, "For now, please know that you have our sincere apologies, and we would like to make amends. You have raised a truly remarkable daughter."

Lucius' speech was greeted by several moments of dead silence from everyone over the age of seven. Potter's wife even had to reach over and close his mouth for him.

The mismatched pairs of parents regarded each other a moment longer, then Jean picked up a bowl and held it out to the Malfoys. "Two pieces each, and only after we hear the magic phrase," she grinned impishly.

Draco felt a moment of alarm as he realized that Lucius could come up with any number of inappropriate magic phrases. He needn't have worried. His father stepped forward, opened his pillowcase, and returned Jean's grin.

"Trick or Treat," he said suavely. Hermione and the Potters applauded. True to her word, Jean laughed and dropped two pieces into the pillowcase. Like sharks homing in on blood, the other children lined up to receive their treats, and the Halloween Candy Hunt officially began.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer - still not mine. Just doing this for fun.

A/N - Here's the other half of Halloween night. Thanks to everyone who's sticking with this story. As always, the follows and favorites are much appreciated! In regard to the reviews, thanks to Kermit 304 (I don't have a pic of the actual costumes; they were just in my head); Peytonkmc (thanks! Draco innuendoes would make my day, too. lol); anidot90 (Bien sur!); BigTimeGleekBTR (thank you - here you go!); phoenixqueen15 (Thanks hon - hope you enjoy this installment); and Draco lover 91 (good to hear!)

Sooner or later I'll get back to my other stories. I promise.

* * *

Chaos. Madness. Screams and smoke.

The din was coming from all directions as a throng of bodies moved in frenzy. Unidentified glowing green objects went by at high speed. As the smoke drifted past, Lucius found himself back on the battlefield for a moment. He instinctively moved an equally terrified Narcissa behind him, and raised his wand...

Only to have it snatched from his small hand by Draco, who had been expecting just such a reaction. The Malfoy heir smirked knowingly down at his father. "Look again, but calmly this time."

The crazed masses were still there, but upon closer inspection Lucius realized the mob was his current size, on average. He remained apprehensive about the glowing and the mist, and Hermione stepped in to explain.

"The glowing items are fluorescent necklaces, bracelets, etc., plus some flashlights. They don't do anything but light up, and the green color means nothing. Parents give them to children as a precaution so that they can be seen in the dark. The smoke isn't from fire; it's actually gases emitting from pieces of dry ice. Muggles use it to cause a foggy effect. They think it's spooky."

Harry rolled his eyes. "We live in England. How much more fog does anyone need?" Lucius privately agreed with this statement. He no longer held animosity for Potter, but they hadn't formed any new association, either. It had seemed prudent to simply ignore his existence for the time being.

However, no one had informed Harry of the current ambiguousness of Potter/Malfoy relations, so he had no problem addressing the mini-Malfoys. He made sure to speak quietly, as he remembered that he was not the only veteran in the bunch. He easily identified with Lucius and Narcissa's feelings, regardless of wartime affinity.

"Think of this like Hogwarts on an especially rowdy Hogsmeade visit, and you'll be fine. They're Muggles, yes, but I promise you: children are children, no matter what. It's the same behaviors. Stay together; we'll be right behind you. Remember to say 'trick or treat' and be polite, and you'll have fun. Scorpius and my boys are old hands at this, so copy them. We'll go to the end of the street, and start with that house. OK?"

The Malfoys nodded in assent, and everyone said goodbye to Richard and Jean for the time being, as they were staying home to pass out goodies.

The group began walking to the neighborhood starting point. They dodged a skeleton; several superheroes, whatever those were; a ghost (that's what Hermione said it was, but what was with the sheet?), and two witches with green faces and warts. Narcissa took umbrage at how witches were portrayed in Muggle society. Draco shrugged and told her to lighten up, then grinned as he heard his father whispering to her to just think of the candy.

At the first stop, the lady of the house oohed and aahed over everyone's costumes, making a great fuss over Cissy, who couldn't help preening a bit. Frankly, she thought that the attention might be even sweeter than the chocolate she received. Hermione was glad to see this, as it brought her mother-in-law out of her shell somewhat. She was noticeably more eager to continue after the praise.

The next several houses were much of the same, and at Scorpius' invitation, a gang of Muggle children joined the strangers. The elder Malfoys' skittishness was overcome once they saw how well Scorpius and the Potter children interacted with the locals, and soon they'd formed a merry band, with Lucius at the head. The only sticky point was when one of the little Muggle boys seemed to develop a bit of a crush on Cissy. Lucius had to be reminded that six and seven year-olds aren't married, and he needed to back off a bit. He sulked until Cissy planted a peck on his cheek, and reminded him that she _was_ going home with him, after all.

Halfway down the street they encountered a house with the porch light off, though the owner was clearly at home. Several trick-or-treaters were downcast or put out at this. Lucius looked like Christmas had come early. Hermione instantly felt wary, and sidled up next to her father-in-law.

"Lucy?"

He rolled his eyes. He really had to convince her to call him something else. "Fiend?"

"It unnerves me that you look so pleased. Remember, no magical retaliation."

"Not a problem, my dear. No one will know magic was involved." He covertly removed a small container from his waistcoat, turned away from potentially prying eyes, and enlarged it.

"Do I even want to know what you've got there?"

His smirk rivaled any she'd ever seen on Draco. "Everyone will know once I open this. That contraption there; that's a car, is it not?"

Hermione debated lying, but figured Lucius had likely done enough research to know what he was looking at. "Um, yes."

"And Muggles spend a fair amount of time in them?"

"_Lucius_..." Her warning fell on deaf ears.

He snuck over to the offending Muggle's car and broke in with a whispered '_Alohamora.'_ Next, he opened the car door and removed the top from the container. Instantly, a rank, fishy stench filled the air. He extracted something , pushed it down between the seats in the back, and shut the door.

Hermione was covering her nose with her hand as the rest of the group caught up to them. "Dear GOD, Lucius! What was that?"

"Spoiled prawn." He surreptitiously cast a _Scourgify_ on his hands.

The elder Malfoy glowed with pride as the Fiend was scandalized. His amusement rose exponentially when the other magical adults thought his use of rotten seafood was a brilliant idea. Potter in particular took to the concept. He explained that his Muggle uncle, Vernon, used to gyp kids on Halloween and gloat about it. There weren't many Muggles that night who failed to participate in the holiday, but when they did happen upon one, Ginny or Draco kept Hermione distracted as Harry assisted Lucius. By the next morning, several individuals were in for a nasty surprise in their cars and mailboxes, among other things.

As the new team finished planting a stinking shellfish corpse into the flowers hanging next to a victim's door, Lucius turned to Harry. "You're quite sneaky, Potter."

"Aw, Lucius. You aren't so bad yourself." Harry couldn't help smiling as his semi-compliment obviously unsettled the Pureblood.

"Never thought I'd be having this conversation with you."

"Likewise. I did want to say, though, that I think it's great that you and Narcissa finally came 'round. Seems like everyone is a lot happier."

Lucius paused and seemed hesitant. "Were they truly unhappy without us?"

"Well, Draco was. I think 'Mione was unhappy because Draco was missing something. Anyway, it's all sorted now, right?"

Lucius sent Harry a genuine smile, which discomfited the younger man as much as Malfoy had been earlier. "It has."

Potter snapped his fingers as he remembered something. "By the way - nice move with the chicken recently."

"Thank you. I thought it apt."

That being more than enough bonding for virtually any man, they ambled in amiable silence back to their wives.

With the first side of the street finished, the children pounded pell-mell (Cissy holding up her skirt) to the next house. As they arrived, an older boy pushed the petite blonde, knocking her back into Scorpius. Within seconds, the bully yelped and sprinted in the other direction.

Draco glanced over at his bride, who wore a smug smile. "Was that your doing, Granger?"

She arched a brow. He sighed.

"Granger-_Malfoy_, then. Honestly, woman."

"Sometimes I think you'll never learn. And yes. It was a mild Stinging Jinx. You're well aware of how I can't abide bullies. They all deserve to be punished."

"Like when you hit me in Third Year?"

"Actually, I was thinking of when I married you."

He pulled her close, "Eternal torment, to be sure." She loved it when he purred like that.

"Break it up, you two; there are children present." Ginny gave them a wry look.

Harry shook his head. "Leave them alone, Gin. For once it's appropriate."

"How so?"

"This _is_ the night to see terrifying things." He chuckled as his comment earned him three disgusted looks.

"Best not follow us home then, Potter. As soon as Scorp's in bed, what's coming next would scar you for life."

Harry gagged slightly as he caught the intense look passing between Draco and Hermione. "I don't doubt it. Please, though - in the name of all that's holy, don't start now."

Malfoy snickered and stepped back, refocusing on his parents. They had been out for almost an hour, and he needed to remind them about the Polyjuice. He discreetly caught Narcissa's eye and made a swigging motion. She nodded and beckoned to Lucius, and they stepped behind a bush for a moment.

When they returned, Hermione advised them of the rest of the route, and turned them loose again. As originally stated, the trip was over by the second hour. A happy, sweaty group of children headed back to the Granger residence, with the Muggle kids saying a fond farewell (Lucius made certain to keep that one boy away from his 'Cissa). Belatedly, Hermione realized she had neglected to inform her in-laws of the last part of the tradition; the candy needed to be inspected for signs of tampering.

Lucius took this about as well as expected - he snatched both of the pillowcases and attempted to hold them hostage in a corner.

"Father! Did you just bare your teeth?"

"You're not getting my candy. You can stuff your 'candy tax!'" He hunched further away, feeling affronted when he saw his own grandson laughing at him.

"You hafta let them look through the candy. They need to make sure no one did anything bad to it."

Malfoy Sr. looked at Hermione pleadingly. "Can't you just cast a _Revelio_?"

"That will show spells, not poisons or foreign objects."

"Foreign objects? Like what?"

"There have been stories of razor blades or needles being put into treats."

She won. He handed over the loot, but insisted on watching carefully to make sure nothing 'disappeared.' He stared hard at his son when making this condition. Draco shrugged. "There's always Scorp's."

Lucius nodded, watching Hermione examine everything. "Muggles really put bad things in candy? They'll hurt children?"

The Fiend looked at him with sadness. "Evil isn't restricted to the Wizarding world, Lucius."

"No, I suppose not." He picked up a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup that had passed muster, and slid it toward the Muggleborn.

"What's this?"

"Nothing. I just thought, well..." He made a show of turning back to the candy to be checked, and cleared his throat. The moment wasn't lost on Richard, who nudged Jean.

"What say we invite them over when they aren't fun-sized?"

Jean smiled. "I'll set it up with Hermione."

Once the candy was sorted, it was time to leave. The interaction was still a bit stilted, but much warmer. Lucius and Narcissa made sure to thank their hosts, and the families began Flooing home. Eventually, Draco, Hermione and Scorpius were left with the Grangers.

"Mum, Dad, thank you for giving them a chance. I think everyone really enjoyed themselves tonight."

"Sweetheart, I won't lie. Your father and I had a real sense of foreboding about meeting Draco's parents, and we're glad we were wrong."

Draco looked at the floor, then back up at his in-laws. "You needn't have worried, you know. I'd have hexed them both within an inch of their lives if they'd put so much as a toe out of line."

Jean teared up as she hugged her son-in-law. "Draco! They're your parents."

"You and Richard have been there for the past eight years. Did you really think I would forget that?"

"No, son. But it's nice to hear." Richard clapped him on the back. Draco gave them both a shy smile that made Hermione's heart flip. She leaned into him as they stepped into their own living room, Draco carrying their drowsy son.

"You are so getting a treat later."

"Does it involve candy?"

"It could." The look in her eyes made him tug at his collar.

"BITSY! T-Time to bathe Master Scorpius!" The elf collected their sleepy son, and Hermione giggled as her husband chased her to bed.

* * *

A/N II - I meant to have Cissy harass her menfolk more, but she got distracted by the attention her costume was receiving. C'est la vie.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. No money is made from this.

A/N: Loved the reviews! Thank you to xhex1 (if Kermit304 gets the 100th review, there might be another Malfoy thrown into the mix), phoenixqueen15 (you've been one of the most faithful reviewers - thanks for that!), BigTimeGleekBTR (here ya go, doll), AnonymouslyBeautiful (glad you like it! :)), Peytonkmc (I love writing H/D dialogue regardless of the fic - there's so much to work with), viola1701e (Cissy was happy with the attention - no calories), SerpentofDarkness (Good to have you back. I think they're all living through the kids a bit. I find plenty of hilarious and embarrassing events in real life. As the saying goes, my family puts the 'fun' in dysfunctional), wintersong1954 (Thank you!), annamanna (muchas gracias)and EStrunk (so glad you're enjoying. The tomato soup was one of my favorite parts, along with Lucy & the Fiend).

As always, a big 'thank you' to everyone who follow/favorited, too. Like I said before: 100th reviewer gets to make a story suggestion.

* * *

_rrrrrrriiiinnnggggg_

_RRRRRIIIIINNNGGG_

_**RRRRRIIIIINNNGGG**_

Twin growls erupted from either side of the Malfoy marital bed, and a dainty hand shot out to capture the infernal device that had the gall to disturb said bed's occupants while it was still dark outside.

"Mhullo? Oh! Hi, Mum. What time is it? Is everything OK?"

Draco grinned sleepily to himself. His in-laws were morning people, whilst his beloved bride most definitely was not. He reached out and gently ran his fingertips up and down her spine over her thin nightgown. She shivered lightly in response.

"Hm? Um, when?" He could vaguely make out her mother's tinny voice coming through the cell phone.

Granger-Malfoy was focusing on this conversation entirely too well. And she could be so cute when she was flustered. He slowly moved beneath the covers to her side of the bed while her attention was elsewhere then struck with an ex-Seeker's quickness. He had rearranged her gown before she knew what hit her.

"OH! Oh-okay. No, no, everything's fine. Erm, Draco's feet are cold, a-and he caught me on the shin with one." She swatted at her husband, and he gripped her tighter as he smirked against her skin.

"I, um, I'll send them an owl today. Next Sunday. Right. Right, Mum. OK - gotta go. I-think-I-hear-Scorpius. Loveyoubye!" She hung up and peeked under the sheet at her juvenile, attention-seeking mate. "Was that _really_ necessary?"

"I certainly thought so. Give me five minutes and I bet you'll concur," he purred. She chuckled and dropped the sheet as he went about...convincing her. He had maybe three more minutes to make his argument, and-

"MUMMY!" Scorpius raced into the room and bounced on the bed, inadvertently landing on his father, then rolling off the lump to land on a flat spot on the mattress. "Where's Daddy?"

"He's, uh, hiding. We were playing hide and seek." She raised the sheet, "Found you."

Draco groaned.

"What's wrong with Daddy?"

"Nothing, darling. He's just very competitive, and he hates to be found too early." She snickered as she heard a comment from beneath the covers that sounded like he wasn't the only one who hated it. Draco quickly popped up from the blankets and grabbed his son. "What are you doing up already?"

"I was hungry. Since we aren't going to Hogsmeade today, I figured Mummy wouldn't make me take another bath if I came in now."

Malfoy released the boy and kissed his wife on the cheek as he got out of bed. "Slytherin."

"Oh, shut it, Malfoy." The words were tempered by the grin on her face. He still couldn't get over how radiant the woman could look first thing in the morning.

"What did your mother want, anyway?" He called on his way into the loo.

She raised her voice so that he could hear her: "She and Dad wanted to invite your parents over for dinner."

She heard a flush, then the tap running. Draco cocked his head to the side as he returned. "Do we get to go, too?"

"Of course we do. Dad said he has something to show your father, now that he knows Lucius has questions about the moon landing. We're invited for next Sunday at 4:00."

"I don't see why we couldn't make it. Do you want me to send a note?"

"No need, love. I'll do it." He came back to her side to hug her tightly.

"Do you have any idea how happy it makes me that you get along with my folks?"

She snuggled into him. "Probably as happy as it makes me to see you treat Mum and Dad like your own. I was so proud of you on Halloween, telling them you'd have protected them."

This comment treated her to one of his rare blushes. "Meant it, too. Your parents have been good to us." He cleared his throat to cover his embarrassment. "Anyway, didn't someone say they were hungry?"

"ME ME ME!"

"Ah, yes. You, you you. Come here you," he swung Scorpius up onto his shoulders, and waited for Hermione to get her lovely arse out of bed. He happily handed her a bathrobe as her feet hit the floor, and the Malfoy family trooped downstairs to breakfast.

The morning meal started off well, until Scorpius' inquisitive nature got the better of him, and he began trying to determine which was stickier: strawberry syrup or maple. The walls looked like an abstract painting (or an abattoir, depending on which syrup was present), Scorp was covered, Draco had syrup in his hair, and his wife had her face in her hands.

Which of course meant it was the perfect time for Lucius and Narcissa to decide to pop over for their first unscheduled visit.

Hermione looked up at her in-laws in abject humiliation, then confusion as she realized that neither of the senior Malfoys had batted an eye at the spectacle before them. Narcissa went to sit next to her grandson, and Lucius took a seat near his daughter-in-law. He lifted a manicured hand and waved vaguely at the wall. "Let me guess, syrup viscosity tests?"

The Fiend nodded in silent confirmation.

"Thought so. Be glad you don't have any blackberry syrup on hand. It's hell to get out of the moulding." Lucius smirked at her then turned to his grandson. "So, Scorpius, what is your conclusion?"

The tiny blond thought deeply, and offered, "They're both really sticky. Strawberry is prettier on the wall, and good on waffles. Maple tastes better on pancakes."

"Well done. Your father decided the same when he was your age."

"Really?"

"Oh, of course. With the addendum that maple stuck better to house elves."

Draco's jaw dropped. "How did you know about that? I made sure you weren't there for breakfast that day!"

"Have you forgotten that house elves can speak, son? They used to fink on you regularly." Lucius settled in and poured himself a cup of tea.

"Sadly, Scorp already has tested syrup on house elves. Don't get any ideas, young man."

"Aw, Mum."

Narcissa loosed the tiniest giggle and shot a cleaning spell at the wall. "I do hope we aren't intruding, dear."

Hermione took in her surroundings, looked down at her attire and sighed. "I suppose this was going to happen sooner or later. It's fine, I just feel a little inadequate, I guess."

"No need, Fiend. I assure you, you look no worse in your bedtime attire than I looked in make-up and hot pink robes. In fact, you may have a slight edge." His gray eyes twinkled as Granger-Malfoy relaxed, and sent him a tiny smirk.

"Slight?"

"Very slight. As I said, a Malfoy can wear anything well."

Draco snorted in response to his father's hubris and speared another waffle. Watching him do this gave Lucius an idea. He reached over and took two waffles for himself. Narcissa raised a brow then subtly motioned to Hermione to move back.

The two younger Malfoy men continued eating as Lucius slathered a goodly amount of maple syrup on each waffle.

"Boys?"

Draco and Scorpius looked up, and the Malfoy patriarch sent a waffle flying into each of their faces. "I wanted to determine if maple syrup was equally effective regardless of generation."

A melee ensued when Draco and his son pounced on Lucius, and a muffled yelp of "scientific curiosity!" could be heard from the bottom of the pile.

Hermione sighed and turned to Narcissa. "My parents asked me to find out if you and Lucy are available for dinner at 4:00 next Sunday."

Cissa delicately wiped a trace of syrup from her cheek. "We would be pleased to attend. One suggestion, though."

"Yes?"

"Hide the condiments."


	17. Visit with the Grangers, Part I

Disclaimer: This is just for fun. I don't own Harry Potter, and make no money from this.

A/N: Awesome reviews this time! Thanks to SlytherinGurrl (Hope you enjoyed your angsty counter-balance to my silliness); Peytonkmc (Why yes. Yes, I am trying to kill you. Especially if you're well-off and include me in your will. Glad you're enjoying this. As far as a baby goes, you never know. Very glad you can understand Lucy's transition); GirlForPrez (smart rule - I can remember attending a b'day part at one kid's very expensive all-white house where they had an egg toss and a cake fight indoors; those people had more money than they did sense); SerpentofDarkness (I have not done that experiment. Yet. Your parents sound like fun. As far as the opening part of the story goes, I call that "kiddus interruptus."); viola1701e (I think you're right, on both counts. But hey, it's entertaining, and we don't have to clean up after them, so it's all good); BigTimeGleekBTR (Thanks again! How about now?); and finally, FyCHnx, the 100th reviewer - Thank you! I'm going to get to your suggestion about Sr. Malfoys and Muggle stuff right now. Hope this does your request justice. The visit with the Grangers will be more than one chapter. This one is a little more serious than usual.

Thanks again to everyone who favorites and follows, too. Knowing that this puts a smile on your face puts a grin on mine.

And since I feel like being a total review whore, the person who gets the 150th gets to make the next suggestion. :)

* * *

"Lucius? Darling, are you ready?" Cissa roamed the halls of Malfoy Manor, searching for her wayward husband. They were due at Draco and Hermione's any minute.

Her spouse's muffled tones could be heard from the cellar. "Almost. I was just trying to decide what to take with us to the Grangers'. It seems gauche to arrive empty-handed, don't you agree?" He met her at the top of the stairs, a dusty wine bottle in each hand.

"Yes, of course. What have you got there?" She took a bottle from him and blew away the dust. "Oh my: an 1801 elfin vintage? You _are _looking to impress, aren't you?"

He shifted self-consciously. "Too much?"

"If it's what you wish to take, then no, it's not too much. However, I daresay our son will be the only other person there who knows the rarity and value of such an item."

Lucius looked pensive, and his gaze flitted between the two choices. After another moment's consideration, he sent the remaining bottle back to storage. "That may be, but I'll know. Only the best." He extended an arm for his wife, and they left.

* * *

At the junior Malfoys' residence: "Honey, did you remember to get out the books for my father?"

"They're by the door." Granger-Malfoy emerged from the bedroom, her head tilted as she put on an earring while descending the stairs. Her heel gave way, and she tripped then smiled as she felt the effect of another wandless _Arresto Momentum. _

_Damn, he's fast - I didn't miss a step. _"Hello, Lucy."

"Fiend," her father-in-law smirked at her as the elder Malfoys stepped out of the floo. Lucius' face lit up when he spotted the stack of tomes regarding the Moon Landing. He wasted no time Accio'ing and Shrinking them to fit in his robes.

"Mother, Father." Draco nodded at his parents and turned to call for his son, "Scorp! Grandmother and Grandfather are here - time to go!"

Little feet thundered down the stairs, and not for the first time, the younger Malfoy found himself wondering how something so small could sound like a herd of hippogriffs. Scorpius threw himself exuberantly at his grandparents, and Lucius bobbled the wine in an attempt to catch the child. Draco's reflexes kicked in, and he caught the bottle easily.

"Really?" The younger man whistled in appreciation. His wife came up behind him, inspected the vessel and gasped.

"Oh! - this wasn't necessary."

Lucius turned to his wife and whispered _sotto voce_, "what was that about Draco being the only one to appreciate the significance?"

Narcissa colored and swatted her mate lightly on the bicep. "Lucius thought that your parents might be interested in trying elfin wine, dear. For that matter, have you ever had it? It's exquisite."

Hermione's expression was the tiniest bit mischievous as she responded, "Harry sent us a bottle as a wedding present. I can't wait for my folks to taste this. I'm sure it's amazing!" As she turned toward the floo, she noticed a look pass between Draco's parents. "Is something wrong?"

"Er, a wedding present," came the unusually awkward response. "We never gave you anything."

Draco put a hand on Lucius and Narcissa's shoulders. "You came around. It's enough."

"But-"

"But nothing. We're going to be late, and if we are, you'll be the one answering to Jean." He turned to his wife, "you and Scorp first, love." She grinned, took their son by the hand and went through. "Now, into the floo with you!" He pushed them lightly and called out his in-laws' address.

Once again, the Malfoys found themselves in Richard and Jean Granger's living room. The Grangers stepped forward to greet them without hesitation this time.

"My, don't you look...taller." Jean's eyes twinkled up at Lucius. "I do believe you had a point about being easier to meet for the first time when you were miniature."

Lucius gave Hermione's mother a smooth smile, and handed over the wine. "Lovely to see you again. This is for after dinner, if you please."

Jean was fascinated by the obviously old bottle, and she removed it to the kitchen immediately. Hermione and Narcissa elected to join her after saying hello to Richard. Scorpius trailed behind, hoping to serve in his usual position of Official Taster.

"Welcome again to our home, Lucius. Please make yourself comfortable." The men all shook hands and took seats about the room. Malfoy Sr. was intrigued when Richard bade him sit in a particular chair.

The chair was nothing special, and it faced a very large, black...box? The box didn't appear to be doing anything of interest, and the Malfoy patriarch failed to see the grins exchanged behind his back.

Richard and Draco sat on the couch near Lucius' seat. "It will be a while before dinner is ready. Hermione told me that you had questions regarding Muggles on the Moon, is that right?"

The elder Malfoy turned toward his host. "It is. She told me that Muggles landed there in 1969. Can that be?"

Mr. Granger smirked, and Lucius found himself slightly nervous. "Not only can it be, I'm going to show it to you." The black box roared to life, and poor Lucius shot out of his seat, attempting to brandish his wand.

Damn it all! WHERE WAS HIS WAND? A soft whistle turned the man's panicked gaze to his right, where he saw his son twirling said implement and laughing.

"It's all right, Father. Sit back down."

"All right? What about this is all right? That thing is possessed!"

"That thing is a television. Really, Father. It's okay. Sit."

Lucius regained his seat with a harrumph, and held out his hand for his wand.

Richard watched the interplay with amusement. "Don't feel badly, Lucius. Draco here didn't fare any better the first time he saw a TV. And Hermione made sure to have it on an explosion just to mess with him, too."

"Evil witch." Draco grumbled and crossed his arms at the memory of his beloved laughing herself sick at his expense.

"Watch it, son. That's my daughter you're talking about."

"Then you know I'm right, sir." Draco and Richard shared a chuckle, and Lucius found himself relaxing.

"Someone please, for the love of Merlin, explain."

Draco obliged. "OK. A television, or TV, is a Muggle device that plays various things. It's kind of like watching memories in a Pensieve, only what you see on here can be fictional, like a story or real. The recordings of events are usually objective, as opposed to watching something colored by another's impressions."

"Fascinating. And they have television on the Moon?"

"Not quite. They had cameras aboard the mission. Watch this." And Richard played a video tape of the Moon landing for Lucius, who was enraptured. Thanks to his grandson's costume, he could recognize the astronauts leaping on the Moon's surface while they planted a flag.

Draco quietly excused himself to the kitchen, unnoticed by either of the older men.

"How are they all talking to each other? There _was_ magic, wasn't there?"

Richard shook his head. "Communications devices. It was all science, Lucius. We don't have magic, so we have to make do with technology. We invent machines that do all kinds of things for us."

"Such as?"

"The television can entertain and inform. We have radios for the same purpose. Automobiles, ships, trains, and aeroplanes are used for transportation. Calculators can do complicated mathematics for us in less than a second. Science is used to heal, and to kill. In some ways, it's even more effective than magic." Granger looked sad at the last.

Lucius leaned forward in his seat with a doubting expression. "More effective? How so?"

His host began to answer then thought better of it. "That may not be the best topic for before dinner. Jean will be furious if I upset the mood."

"Richard, I assure you, if you don't give anything away, neither will I. Malfoys are experts at compartmentalization."

"Do you know anything about the Muggle World War II? It was fought from 1939 until 1945."

"Admittedly, as a Pureblood, I was not educated in Muggle history."

Richard sighed as he thought how best to explain such a huge event. "In some ways, it paralleled the war you had in the Wizarding world. An Austrian/German Muggle named Adolf Hitler had very similar views to your Voldemort about purity. Not everyone was deemed fit to survive..."

"On what basis?"

"Jews, Gypsies, homosexuals, political dissidents, Poles, Slavs, and the disabled, among others. An easier question would likely be who didn't he want exterminated?"

"They couldn't help how they were born, Richard."

"Neither can a Mudblood, Lucius."

The ex-Death Eater looked at his hands. "Continue," he said softly.

And so it began. An hour later, Lucius had learned about the war, its repercussions, and its weaponry. It was very difficult for him to comprehend the idea of millions of lives being lost, and how ingenious Muggles could be at finding ways to dispose of each other. Richard had played another video for him, this time showing footage of the atomic bomb at Hiroshima. The large, mushroom-shaped cloud at the end reminded Malfoy oddly of Morsmordre.

"Seventy thousand dead?" His normally strong voice wavered slightly. He couldn't help thinking of something like that hitting the Wizarding world, which was so small in comparison.

"When it hit," Richard's tone was grave. "The final death toll could have been as high as 166,000 in Hiroshima alone. It's said that people and buildings were vaporized upon impact. The Americans also bombed Nagasaki. There were after-effects like radiation poisoning, which was a direct result of the weapon."

Lucius may not have understood about radiation, but he was no stranger to poison.

Hermione picked that moment to check on them, and was quite worried to see her father-in-law looking so pale. She immediately confronted her father.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Her eyes narrowed slightly. "What happened?"

"It's all right, Hermione," Lucius murmured. "I had questions about other Muggle developments after your father showed me the Moon Landing on the TB."

"TV, Lucius."

"Yes, that's what I said." He gave a tiny smirk.

Richard had the decency to look guilty. "I didn't mean to upset anyone. It's just that he's curious, and I was trying to explain everything."

His daughter leaned over and kissed the top of his head. "Why don't you move on to some more positive inventions, then?"

"Any suggestions?"

She regarded the blond for a moment, said "I'll be right back," and returned to the kitchen. Murmured voices could be heard, though the content was indiscernible. Moments later she returned with Narcissa in tow.

"Dad?"

"Yes, love?"

"May I borrow the car?" Richard nodded and threw her the sedan's keys. She tossed them back.

"The other car."

Mr. Granger whined slightly in protest, and Jean's voice sailed from the kitchen: "Richard Granger, give her the other keys this minute! I heard about what you did." Richard blanched and he couldn't get them to his daughter fast enough.

Keys in hand, Hermione reached over and jostled Lucius. "C'mon, Lucy - I'm going to show you the good side of what Muggles can make." With that, she shepherded both Malfoys outside.

She went into the garage alone, opened the door, and turned on the light, beckoning her in-laws forward.

"What on Earth?" Cissa breathed.

"It's a car, darling. Muggles use them as daily transportation." Lucius felt proud to be able to educate his wife.

Hermione grinned. "This isn't just a car, Lucius. This is a vintage 1965 Bentley S3 - think of it being like an old Cleansweep broom versus the latest Firebolt. This would definitely be the Firebolt."

Malfoy ran an appraising hand along the car's lines. While he thought he would still prefer Apparition, flying or even the Floo, there was no denying that he was looking at a thing of beauty. It was silver, and obviously well cared-for. Faithful coats of polish made it gleam. The Fiend opened the doors, and stepped away. "Get in."

Cissa shrank back. "Oh, but we couldn't-" The elegant blonde glared at her husband as he caught her arm and hustled her into the vehicle, his grey eyes shining.

Hermione climbed behind the wheel. "Mum insists. I have to bring you back in a happier mood than Dad left you. We'll just go for a short spin."

The revving of a very large engine could be heard, and Richard Granger's pride and joy roared out of the drive. Two whoops of exhilaration and one yelp of surprise were barely audible as they pulled away.

* * *

A/N II - don't worry, next chapter will be lighter. I wanted Lucius to begin really understanding about Muggles. There was a video of footage on YouTube that showed the cloud and the ensuing devastation. I imagined Lucius seeing that.


	18. Visit with the Grangers, Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Am just doing this for fun. No money's being made.

A/N: I love the fact that my reviewers make intelligent comments and ask good questions. I'm also very glad that you all understood about taking the story in a slightly deeper direction. Re: comments - SerpentofDarkness (my favorite part last chapter was the Mudblood exchange, too. Do you actually own a vintage car?); viola1701e (EXCELLENT point! I chalk it up to extreme arrogance that the Purebloods skipped the "Know Thy Enemy" rule. You called it about the car; that can be a chapter or two in itself); chupeechan (Thank you!); Grovek26 (Thank you, too!); Peytonkmc (glad you got it. And you're right about change; it doesn't happen in a vacuum); Dadn14 (Thanks! Yeah, Lucius is OOC, but he's too damn much fun this way for me to feel badly about it, LOL); wintersong1954 (again, someone who really gets it. I know that LM is a dark character, but like any human, there's got to be so much more to him, you know? If you haven't watched a video of Hiroshima, check it out. I'm still feeling haunted); BigTimeGleekBTR (Hi, hon! Here's another); Kermit304 (The syrup experiment just popped in. My mind is a scary place. And I'm seriously considering turning Richard loose with the rest of the menfolk. Or maybe a males vs. females chapter. Your 'crystal ball' *snort*- I'm going to start calling you Trelawney. Glad you're enjoying the story. I think you'll like this chapter); fediva (thank you! Here); SlytherinGurrl (Thanks - my favorite stories have balance. There may even eventually be angst in here. Dunno); tabbialice (Gracias!); FyCHnx (glad you're pleased. Didn't want to let you down); luvslinkpk88 (Good! How about now?).

And a big grazie to the followers/favoriters, too. I do this to amuse myself up to some point, but a lot of it's in order to make someone else smile.

* * *

15 minutes later, the Bentley whipped back into the Grangers' drive in a cloud of dust, giving another real-life example of how time is relative. While the ride took seconds to Lucy and the Fiend, to Narcissa and Richard it was as though they had endured anxiety for hours. Lucius fairly bounced out of the vehicle, only realizing after a moment that his mate was not with him. When he went back to the Bentley to retrieve the poor woman, she was huddled against one side of the backseat, looking like the Dark Lord had appeared on the hood. Richard couldn't help rushing out to the garage to check on his car. Hermione shook her head in amused disgust, and gently reminded him that as a good host, he might want to ask after his guests' well-being. Lucius bombarded Hermione with questions about automobile types and the requirements to own one, and how fast were they going, and just how quickly _could_ an automobile travel? This made his wife blanch further, though she held her tongue. Trick or treating had been all right, but this?

Once he had confirmed that his four-wheeled baby was unhurt, Richard was more than happy to start discussing cars with Lucius. Hermione dropped back to let the men enter first, and gently took Narcissa's elbow.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry; I didn't mean to frighten you."

Her mother-in-law favored her with a brave smile. "I'm still intact. Is driving always like that? So...energetic?"

Hermione chuckled. "That was diplomatically put. No, it's not always like that. I just thought Lucius might enjoy the speed, and if I'm being honest, I dearly love to open up the engine on the Bentley. Most cars don't have such power."

"What if he wants one of his own?" Cissa could feel her brow furrowing. This simply wouldn't do. Malfoys did not get wrinkles.

"Well, there's a whole process to getting one's driver's license. There are classes and both written and road tests."

Cissa stopped the younger woman with a hand on her shoulder. "Dear, this is Lucius Malfoy. I wouldn't put it past him to _Confund_ anyone in his way."

Her daughter-in-law looked chastened. "I hadn't thought of that. He just seemed so sad after his talk with my dad; I wanted to cheer him up. I promise that if he starts to get ideas, I'll do everything in my power to make sure he goes the responsible route."

A soft, refined snort answered her statement. "The 'responsible route?' Hermione, have you _met_ my husband? This is the same individual who recently started a food fight in your home."

The two women entered the kitchen and tabled the conversation as they set to helping Jean move all of the food into the dining room. Draco happily assisted them, grinning and playfully nudging his wife. He loved to see her pleased, and his father had displayed an ear-to-ear grin since they had returned. The younger Malfoy raised a concerned brow at his mother. She sent him a non-committal smile and busied herself with ensuring that Scorpius was ready for dinner. As it happened, he was not, and Grandmother Malfoy ordered him to wash his hands again. This time with soap.

Eventually both sides of the family were settled around the table. No one had to be asked twice to tuck into the feast Jean had created. It didn't take long before Richard and Lucius resumed their discussion of the benefits of Muggle science vs. magic. Both parties kept the effect of their prior conversation in mind, and stuck to safer topics.

"Well, what about Spattergroit? Have Muggles found a cure for that yet?" Lucius nodded to Draco across the table. "Son, please pass the potatoes."

Draco complied, handing them over the Muggle way rather than levitating the dish. Unlike Malfoy Manor, this room was small enough that magical transport really wasn't necessary.

Richard shrugged. "Lucius, we don't have Spattergroit. We have diseases like polio, the measles, the mumps, chicken pox, and all of these things have vaccines to either prevent them, or lessen an attack exponentially, as long as one is in a developed enough country to receive immunizations. However, we still haven't had much luck with curing viruses. Not even influenza or the common cold."

The elder Malfoy commiserated: "We haven't had much luck with colds, ourselves. The flu is almost as bad. Usually we can use a potion, an ointment or a spell to run diagnostic checks or cure ailments. It makes things so much easier." He glanced at his grandson, then at Hermione as a question occurred to him. "How did you discover you were pregnant with Scorpius, did you use Muggle methods or Wizarding?"

Hermione blushed. "Well, I decided to do the initial testing the Muggle way, but we went to a Mediwitch for confirmation. That was certainly more hygenic and less painful. She simply performed a charm on me. The patient glows silver if not pregnant, blue if she is carrying a boy, and pink for a girl." Lucius nodded in recognition.

Jean concurred. "That's definitely a step up from our methods."

"Excuse me," Narcissa queried, "But just how _do_ Muggles diagnose when a lady is expecting?"

The Fiend's cheeks were brick red as she responded. "Um, the woman urinates on a stick. If it registers a plus sign, she's pregnant. The doctor's office usually will run a blood test to check for levels of a particular hormone, and then there are tests called ultrasounds during the pregnancy where an imaging tool is pressed into a woman's abdomen and moved around to get pictures of the fetus."

Narcissa's lovely face was crossed between confusion and horror. "A stick? Does the Muggle simply pick one out of the nearest forest?"

"Oh! No, nothing like that. It's a special type of testing stick. It's not actually wooden." Jean did her best to hide the giggle threatening to escape at any moment.

Lucius turned to Richard at the head of the table. "That's barbaric. In the Wizarding world, all you have to do is this," He casually waved his wand at Hermione. "_Egritudo Graviditate!_ See? She's turned-"

Draco and Narcissa gasped, and Lucius turned to look at his daughter-in-law. Malfoy-Granger glowed a brilliant shade of rose.

"Draco? Darling, what's wrong? Narcissa?" Large brown eyes flitted between her family members.

The younger Malfoy did his best to rein in the apprehension currently gnawing at him. "Love, I don't know how to say this, but-"

"You're PINK! Mummy, you look so pretty!"

Hermione swayed as she got to her feet. "T-thank you, dear. Please excuse me," and she rushed from the room.

* * *

A/N II - enough of you asked that I started looking into what could be done conceptually with this, and there's a lot of material.


	19. Oh, Baby

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, making nothing off of this, etc.

A/N: You guys had wonderful comments again this time around! Thanks as always to my awesome reviewers: Lduena (we'll do driving lessons; gotta get past this bump in the road first); keyra89 (thanks! Narcissa has infinite patience); Draco Lover 91 (thank you - I can't wait to write more); peytonkmc (I didn't know if I was going to go that route either, but there's so much potential! Thanks, I thought the fainting was kind of cliché, so I wanted to do something different); chupeechan (read on); dutch potterfan (thanks, I love him too); Trelawney (thank you as always for your kind words. I'm trusting you to keep me on the straight & narrow if this goes too far off-course, k?); SerpentofDarkness (A station wagon? Interesting. I always wanted either a vintage 'vette, or an antique hearse); Ashley (thank you. Now you don't have to); SlytherinGurrl (I wasn't sure I wanted a baby either. I tell her regularly it took YEARS to get used to her LOL); (thanks! Playful Lucius is now my new fave to write); Beccarwen (thank you! Not sure about Scorp yet. Draco's initial reaction is below).

As many of you pointed out, a baby is a health risk for Hermione. Which is why there's going to be some heaviness coming up in this and the next chapter, maybe more, on and off. I promise the humor will reappear, so stick with me, OK?

* * *

"Pink! Cissy, she's-" The Malfoy patriarch was gleeful, then startled when his wife gently placed a finger over his mouth. He quickly surveyed the table: Draco was ghostly white, and his eyes had a distant, fearful cast. Richard and Jean weren't much better. The elder Malfoy turned back to his wife and she shook her head sadly. When she removed the digit from his lips, he looked silently from person to person, waiting for an explanation.

Draco arose from his seat, stating that he was going to "visit" Hermione, and he hurried up the stairs she had used moments ago. The adults understood: there was no sense worrying Scorpius. Thinking on his feet, Richard faked a grin at his grandson and said, "This is all well and good, but I could use some ice cream. How about you?" His ruse had the desired effect, and he had the child out of the house in minutes. Jean excused herself to the kitchen when Narcissa gestured her willingness to handle explanations.

The door had barely shut when Lucius began demanding answers. "What's wrong with pink? It's not like she has to have a son. Cissa, we're having another grandchild!" He was overjoyed at the idea that they would be able to be a part of the new life Hermione and Draco created. His imagination was already feverishly producing ways to spoil the little girl. Would she look like his son, his daughter-in-law, or a perfect blend? Whichever, he was certain she would be gorgeous...

Ever graceful, his lovely wife quietly regained his attention. "Lucius, dear...Hermione and I were talking one day when they came to visit us at the Manor." He was alarmed to see Cissa's eyes filling with tears. "She suffered two miscarriages, and the doctor advised her that a pregnancy after Scorpius could be hazardous to her well-being. Judging by her and Draco's reactions, I suspect the effect could be fatal." The glow left Lucius' face as she explained. He looked positively stricken. Narcissa took his hand in hers. "You remember what it was like for us, darling." He stared numbly at their joined hands, his lips pressed together tightly as he recalled each painful loss. He shook his head to clear it, and stood suddenly, his head swiveling as he looked at the direction in which Hermione had gone, and then back to where the girl's poor mother was in the kitchen. Cissa saw his back straighten as he gathered his resolve.

"There must be something that can be done about this. We're Malfoys; we have access to the best medical care the Wizarding world can offer."

"I don't know how much good magic or science can do. We should check on Jean." Narcissa headed toward the kitchen then turned back when she realized her husband wasn't following her. "Lucius, _come_. I know what you're thinking, and it isn't appropriate for us to be up there right now."

"But-"

"Darling, I love you for being so concerned. And I am certain we will see Draco and Hermione soon enough. Jean needs someone now. So please..." Her eyes implored him, and as always, Lucius was incapable of denying what his beloved wanted. He turned and accompanied her to comfort Hermione's mum. On the way, Cissa's heart broke just a bit more when she heard his whispered, "oh, Fiend."

Narcissa knocked lightly on the wall as the Malfoys entered the kitchen. "Jean?"

Sniffling sounds were issuing from a dark corner. Mrs. Granger leaned against the wall biting her fist as tears cascaded down her face. Lucius produced a handkerchief and passed it to the distraught woman as Narcissa tentatively embraced her.

Jean took her hand from her mouth, the backs of her fingers bitten bloody. "She can't- she can't go through this again. The doctor was clear. My baby!" The words degenerated into muffled whimpers against Cissa's shoulder.

Lucius ran a soothing hand up and down each woman's back. "Jean, I promise you: every medical method possible in either world will be an option. Cost is irrelevant." He swallowed against the lump in his throat. "Family comes first. All of this will be taken care of."

As she stroked Jean's hair, Narcissa mused, "We should think about how to handle Scorpius this evening. It would probably be best if the children have a chance to be alone tonight. Jean, can you contact Richard? If he will bring Scorpius back, we'll take him overnight."

Jean sniffled and worked to collect herself. "Will you be able to handle it?"

"Oh yes," Narcissa said with a note of melancholy. "The Malfoys are very good at hiding things."

* * *

Draco knocked at the entrance to Hermione's childhood bedroom. He could clearly hear his wife sobbing inside. The door was locked. Once again, he thanked Salazar he wasn't an uptight Gryffindor as he used _Alohamora_ without hesitation.

She was curled on her old bed with her arms wrapped around her knees. Her slight shoulders shook wildly as she tried to keep the sound to a minimum.

He crossed the room in two long strides, and threw the pillows off the bed to make room to be able to sit behind her. It was a tight fit, so he lightly pushed at her back to get her to scoot forward just a tad. When she did, he wrapped himself around her.

"It'll be okay, love. Shh...shh...it'll be alright. We'll work this out." He rocked her against him gently until her cries subsided enough for her to communicate, albeit tearfully.

"How are we going to 'work this out,' Draco? I'm pregnant! How did this even happen?"

He had to bite back his initial smart-arse response (old habits die hard). "The detection spell can work within days of conception. As I recall, we _were_ rather spontaneous on Halloween."

Hermione blushed. "And ardent."

"Yes," he chuckled, "and ardent. Which is saying something for us when it deserves special mention," he waggled his eyebrows at her playfully in an attempt to coerce a smile. The product was weak and watery, but better than nothing. "Granger-Malfoy, I promise. We'll get through this. I mean, I know you don't want to, er, have it removed, but-"

"Have it removed?" Hermione was horrified. "Draco, I will _not_ abort this child!"

"If you don't, we could lose YOU! Woman, don't you understand that? I'm sorry, but that simply isn't an option." He didn't want to fight with her, but Merlin - the bint wasn't seeing reason!

"Believe me," she sniffed, "I don't want to die. But I just can't terminate the pregnancy. Draco, please. Try to understand."

"I do. I really, really do. I want to be thrilled that you're having another child of mine. But gods, the idea of what could go wrong scares me shitless. Hermione, I am begging you: don't risk yourself. We already have Scorpius. You have a child that needs you."

"I wish I could explain it to you. It's different for a mother, when you're the one who actually carries the baby."

Draco pulled back, hurt. "You think I don't care?"

"No! I didn't say that. I'm just saying it's different." She turned in his embrace so that she could hug him back. "Draco, I don't know what's going to happen or how this will end. We both know Divination was never my strong suit." They shared a wry smile. "We'll go to the Healer first thing tomorrow, okay? The pregnancy won't threaten me in any way just yet. Let's explore our options."

He nodded silently, not wanting to upset her further, and they sat entwined in her room for a long time.


	20. Oh Baby Part II

Disclaimer - Don't own HP, not making any dough.

A/N: You guys are so freaking cool, you know that? Thanks to all who favorited and followed. And, of course, the folks who reviewed: peytonkmc (what a lovely compliment! That made me a little misty, so I guess we're even. ;)); viola1701e (good points. I wonder how they would do a C-section in the Wizarding world. Diffindo, maybe?); Anthro79 (I actually considered that, right down to the part about Luna. Good job!); Trelawney (I'm intrigued - what were you expecting? And thanks!); BuTtErFlYgUrL21 (I don't know what you're going through, but I sympathize. I wasn't going to write another chapter yet, but saw your comment. So this chapter's dedicated to you. I hope things improve); SerpentofDarkness (Yep, you get it, right down to the vintage 'Vettes.); Liz (I still haven't seen GoT; gotta check that out. Re: car, and only 311 ever made: if I'm gonna dream, might as well dream big, right? LOL Hopefully this chapter answers your questions); SlytherinGurrl (She's twisted too, so it's all good. Hope this meets your standards).

* * *

Jean managed to calm herself enough to phone Richard. He was relieved that he could bring the boy back, as they had finished their ice cream, and Mr. Granger had been at a loss for what to do to occupy his grandson next. Narcissa healed the bite marks on Jean's hand and cast glamour charms on Jean, Lucius and herself to hide any red, puffy eyes or blotchy skin. As Cissa assisted Hermione's mum in clearing the table and packaging leftovers, Lucius stalked around the kitchen like a caged beast, throwing looks toward the stairway every few seconds.

"Darling, please take a seat; pacing will only upset you more, and it won't bring them downstairs any sooner."

He glanced at her wearily, and deigned to perch on a stool. She didn't miss the fact that he stubbornly insisted on continuing his vigil.

Richard and Scorpius returned in short order, and Narcissa immediately occupied herself in removing the myriad spots of chocolate ice cream from his face as she mock-glared at him playfully.

"Scorpius, were you unclear on the purpose of your outing? You were supposed to eat your ice cream, not wear it. How did you manage to get it in your eyebrows, anyway?"

The child gave his grandmother a self-conscious grin and glanced about for his parents. "Grandmother, where are Mummy and Daddy?"

"Mummy isn't feeling very well, sweetheart, so Grandfather and I are going to stop by your house for a moment to pick up some of your things, and you're going to spend the night with us at the Manor. Won't that be fun?"

Scorpius was an intuitive boy. He knew something was off as he searched each adult's face. "Are you sure Mummy's going to be okay?"

"Of course," Lucius cut in smoothly. "It's nothing to worry about, son. We'll go home, let you sleep, and in the morning we can work on your flying skills first thing after breakfast. If you like, we can test out syrup at the Manor, and see if it sticks differently than it does in your dining room. How does that sound?"

Scorp's face lit up. "Cool! What time can we have breakfast?" The adults shared a chuckle at his enthusiasm and his short attention span.

"We'll talk about that at home. Now: why don't you and Grandmother go to your house first, and I'll meet you there in a little while." He ruffled his grandson's curls and turned him to face the Grangers. "Say goodnight to Nana and Grandpa Granger."

Everyone said their goodbyes, and Narcissa thanked their hosts, giving each of them a tight hug. Jean clung to her so tightly that Cissa was fairly certain she would have bruises the next day. Lucius pecked his wife on the cheek. "I'll be along shortly, love."

He turned to Richard as soon as it was safe to speak openly. "They haven't returned downstairs yet. As I told Jean, whatever assistance can be offered by magical or Muggle means will be made available to Hermione."

The Grangers were grateful, though Hermione's father was worried that Lucius might not understand just how expensive hospital bills could be. He also wanted to ensure that the Malfoys knew that the Grangers were not indigent, and would be helping with any costs. When he expressed this concern, Malfoy looked at him solemnly. "I do not wish to boast, Richard, so please don't take this the wrong way." Richard nodded for him to continue.

"The Malfoys are one of the wealthiest families in the Wizarding world; the fortune, if converted, would be close to a billion pounds." The Grangers gaped at him. "And I will spend every last sickle should it be necessary."

Tears reformed in Jean's eyes and she blinked them away rapidly. "Lucius, we don't know what to say."

"No response is required. As I stated on Halloween, you have raised a very special woman. Cissa and I are proud to claim her as part of our family. Hermione is a Malfoy now and we always take care of each other. There is nothing I would do for Draco that I would not do for her."

"Thank you, Lucius. Regardless of you considering our daughter your family, we're in your debt." Richard was holding himself together, but only just. "If there is a way we can ever repay it, just say the word."

Malfoy paused then a smirk crossed his features. The Grangers found this strangely reassuring. "As a matter of fact, there is. I've decided that I wish to own an automobile. I was going to ask your daughter to teach me to operate one, but given her condition that I suspect that option is no longer feasible. If you would be willing to work with me, I would appreciate it."

Richard's eyes lit up at the thought. "I'm sure I can accommodate you. And I can't wait to show you all the different types of cars there are. We'll have to get something relatively simple and inexpensive for you to use while you're learning. If you'd like, you can store it here."

"That would be lovely," Lucius' eyes strayed upward again. "If you'll excuse me, I would like to say goodnight to the children before I leave."

"Of course. Hermione's old room is the last door on the right." Richard drew Jean to him as Lucius walked away.

Mr. Malfoy ascended the stairs quietly, ears straining to catch any clues to the situation. Hearing nothing, he stopped and gave the door a light rap.

Voices spoke in hushed whispers, and Draco called out, "Come in."

Lucius entered and took in the sight of his son and daughter-in-law wrapped tightly around each other. Both had chalky complexions, red eyes, wildly mussed hair and shell-shocked expressions. The younger Malfoys were obviously surprised when they realized the identity of their visitor, and all three of them stared awkwardly for a few seconds. On an impulse, Lucius cleared his throat, raised his hands and tentatively held his arms out. "Fiend..."

She flew from the bed into his embrace with a speed that stunned him. Her arms came around him in a viselike grip, and she buried her face in his chest, her tears starting anew. The elder Malfoy brought up a hand to stroke her hair like a child as he sent his son a sympathetic look. Draco leaned back against the headboard and watched silently.

The elder blond swayed gently with the girl in his arms. "Hermione, sweetheart, I am so very, very sorry. I never should have cast that charm-" Grey eyes begged woefully for forgiveness as their gazes locked.

She shrugged and raised a hand, dragging the back across her eyes and sniffling. "It's okay, Lucy. It's not like the charm caused the pregnancy. And it's better to know sooner than later."

"Do you have any idea how far along you might be?"

Hermione blushed, and Draco took the opportunity to answer. "We think she conceived on Halloween."

"How," he took a deep breath and started again with the dreaded question, "Just how severe of a risk is involved?" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Draco hide his face in his hands.

"I won't lie to you, Lucius; the doctor told me that after Scorpius, another pregnancy could potentially kill me." She trembled in his arms as she answered, but he saw Gryffindor bravery (or obstinacy) shining up at him. He prayed it wouldn't be the death of her. Damned Gryffindors.

"And have you decided what you wish to do?"

"We were discussing that before you arrived, Father. She feels compelled to proceed with the pregnancy, and I'm worried that if something goes wrong, there won't be enough time-" he stopped, unable to finish the thought. Lucius nodded gravely in comprehension.

Hermione's face pleaded with him. "I can't end it. I understand Draco's point, but I just can't. I told him I'd see a Healer first thing tomorrow."

"Yes, young lady. You certainly will. Please allow me to contact a few people so I can obtain the name of someone competent."

"Thank you. That would be very helpful," she replied with uncharacteristic meekness. "I'm so tired."

He gave her a gentle squeeze. "I talked to your parents downstairs. All of us will assist in any way we can. Any and all Malfoy resources will be at your disposal. I hope that will help to ease your minds somewhat. Also, Narcissa and I will take Scorpius to the Manor overnight to give the two of you some time. She's already gone with him to your house to get his things."

"That's good. We appreciate that, Father. Was he okay with going?"

"Of course he was. I mentioned his broom and the possibility of redecorating during breakfast, and he couldn't leave quickly enough. I didn't even have to use the peacocks as a bargaining chip."

Draco chuckled softly, "I never thought I would be grateful that the boy has the attention span of a sand flea." His wife and father nodded in agreement.

Lucius maneuvered the Fiend back to the bed, and he sat with her on one side of him while he pulled Draco into a hug on the other.

"We weren't there for Scorpius, but I swear to you we'll be here now, no matter what. No judgment, no pressure. Anything you need, you shall have."

Hermione pulled back to look at the older man. "Lucius, if it was Narcissa in my position, what would you want her to do?"

The blond thought a moment before answering. "I would want her to do what she felt was right, even if I didn't agree with the choice. My son obviously makes a good case for being cautious and ending things now, but if I am to be completely honest with the two of you, I am praying to see another Granger-Malfoy hybrid come into the world. Judging by your first attempt, the two of you do good work." He gave her a warm look, pulled her into him and kissed the top of her head. "Did your doctor tell you exactly what the risk would be?"

"He said that I could miscarry, begin hemorrhaging, and not be able to stop bleeding. Best case scenario would entail my being confined to bed rest for several months."

"I understand. I'll begin sending owls as soon as I wake up tomorrow. Are you aware of any bleeding disorders in your family?"

"No. The doctor made it sound like the previous pregnancies had simply taken too much of a toll on my system."

Lucius directed his next question to his son. "Will the two of you be returning home tonight, or staying here?"

Draco glanced at his wife for confirmation. "We'll be going back whenever Granger decides she's ready."

"Granger-_Malfoy_," came the soft rejoinder. Draco found himself immensely pleased at the correction.

Hermione sighed. "Let's head downstairs. My parents need to be kept in the loop. As soon as we've done that, please take me home, Draco."

"As you wish, love." The trio exited the room; Lucius said his goodnights to the Grangers and Flooed to meet Cissa and Scorpius. He wanted to get the boy out of there so that he couldn't change his mind once he saw his parents.

Much of the previously-detailed conversation was repeated when dealing with Richard and Jean, with fresh bouts of emotion. Hermione promised to update her parents daily at the least, and she was finally free to go home and have the mini-breakdown she'd been repressing. She and Draco were so knackered they didn't bother with their bedtime routine. They just stripped and climbed under the covers.

At some point during the night, Hermione dreamt of her grandmother and herself standing on a mountaintop, with her nana smiling comfortingly at her. "Don't worry, child. It's going to be fine."

"I'm so scared, Nana." It was cold and windy on the mountain, but the reassurance warmed her.

"Don't be. You have more power than you know on your side. The solution will be unorthodox, and you may take issue with it at first. You must learn to accept it as the gift it will be, and know that the giver does so willingly. Promise me you will do your best to understand."

"A gift? Nana, what will be given? Tell me no one will be hurt." The wind and cold increased in direct correlation to Hermione's anxiety. Nana made a calming gesture with her right hand.

"Mireille will be beautiful and perfect, and quite a handful. Now, promise me, Hermione; I haven't much time left."

Hermione bowed her head in defeat, realizing that Nana wasn't going to give details. "I promise."

"Excellent. Now come here and give me a hug." The women embraced and the older woman started to become translucent. Nana brushed her lips against Hermione's cheek as she faded away completely.

Granger-Malfoy woke with a start as her hand flew to the side of her face. She could still feel Nana's kiss.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter. No money is made from this.

A/N: You guys were certainly outspoken this time. :-) A big 'Thanks!' to those who follow and/or favorite. In response to the reviewers: chupeechan (See the note below on why I chose that name); Mirrorsdeath17 (Thank you - there's a note below about that, too). dutch potterfan (And I love you for sticking with this for so long. I love Lucius in this, too. He pretty much writes himself. Angst won't be as bad as expected. I'll save that for 'Imitation.'); SlytherinGurrl (Thanks. You're right!); Trelawney (read on- I am going somewhere with this. Promise); BuTtErFlYgUrL214 (Hope you're doing better. No D/H this time because I gotta set some stuff up. They'll be in the next chapter); SerpentofDarkness (Hope this eases things a bit!); BigTimeGleekBTR (Hi! Here!); nutmeg11199 (Cool. So am I. This is my favorite fic to work on); PeytonKMC (Chill, chica! LOL How could I kill my beloved Lucy? I'm only a semi-evil bitch); Robin Hawkes (Two things: #1 the research I found pointed to it being too much trauma on the fetus & placenta in an existing pregnancy. #2 I already had a direction I wanted this to go); keyra89 (me too); Beccarwen (Probably not. Probably. Yes, see note below. Glad you liked the chapter!); Calimocho (see note below, and here it is!); midnight shadow of darkness (I'm happy you're enjoying it!)

OK, like I told BuTtErFlYgUrL214 - No Draco/Hermione this time. Don't hate! They're my favorite part, too, but it's going to seem kind of stupid if I gloss over everything else just to get to their scenes (though it's very tempting). This chapter's setting stuff up for the real fun.

The website I was on had the name Mireille meaning 'miracle.' This is why I chose it. Sorry if some of you don't like it (neither does Draco and he'll make that known), but since there's a reason for it, and it's already in the story, it stays. Mireille was also the name of a character in Katharine Neville's "The Eight," which was a very good book.

The dream sequence happened to my mother when she was pregnant with me, with a couple of changes: her mother-in-law was the one on the mountain instead of her nana, and she took progesterone to keep the pregnancy, instead of any more exotic solutions. She didn't receive any details, just the assurance that I would be OK. To this day, she swears it was like she really was on that mountain.

* * *

True to his word, Lucius awoke early the following morning and sent out six owls to the Healers-in-Charge at four hospitals and two private facilities. The letters were an oddly compelling mix of orders and pleading. He received responses from two hospitals stating they were not advanced enough to aid the younger Mrs. Malfoy. The remaining hospitals seemed ambivalent. One of the facilities never wrote back, and when he read the missive from the 'For the Future' clinic, he wasn't sure what to think.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy:_

_We have encountered cases similar to the one mentioned in your letter. While it is not easy to enable a witch to carry such a pregnancy to term, it is not impossible. It is necessary to warn you, though, that our procedures are exceptionally costly; in more ways than one._

_Kindly respond if you wish to engage our services._

_Regards,_

_D.N. Randolf, Chief Healer_

With a prayer and a pen, Lucius replied immediately.

_Dear Chief Healer Randolf,_

_Thank you for your prompt attention to this matter. I am encouraged by your statement that there is hope. As far as the cost is concerned, I am a Malfoy. I can afford whatever is required. _

_I will contact my son and his wife. Please advise soonest of an appointment. We believe she conceived on Halloween._

* * *

The sounds downstairs alerted Lucius to his wife and grandson being awake, so he headed for the dining room. After all, the owl could find him just as easily there.

Lucius leant down and kissed Cissa's cheek before he took his seat at the head of the table. "Good morning, all."

Scorpius' cheeks were stuffed full with Merlin-knew-what, so he waved hello with a jam-covered hand.

Narcissa muffled a giggle. "Good morning, dear. I was hoping you would arrive soon; apparently women aren't as good at experimenting as men."

"That's only 'cause girls don't throw as well," Scorpius reminded her nonchalantly.

"Yes, of course." His grandmother rolled her eyes. "Well, now that Grandfather is present, the two of you can get down to business."

Which they did.

Half an hour later, when the room and its occupants had been _Scourgified_, Lucius took Scorpius outside to work on his flying. The child had inherited Draco's natural ability and fearlessness, and he had started to fly before his mother's phobia could infect him. It would be a safe bet that the boy would play Seeker for whichever House claimed him. Like his father, he was small for his age, slightly built, and intelligent. If it was possible to get the child to take Quidditch as seriously as he did Aggravation, they would be able to add 'ruthless' to the list.

Lucius beckoned to his grandson and held up a small box. "I bought something for you in Diagon Alley the other day," he opened the lid and out flew a Beginner's Snitch. Still gold, it flew much slower than the regular version and didn't go more than four feet off the ground. It could be charmed to be more difficult when the user had mastered the lower levels. It left Lucius' hand and hovered in front of Scorpius' delighted face.

"A Snitch? COOL!" The toy flew away, and Scorpius went after it like a shot. Distantly Lucius wondered if either of Potter's sons would be a Seeker like their father. If so, he fervently hoped history would not repeat itself.

He was so entranced watching his grandson that he failed to notice the owl before it landed on his shoulder and nipped his ear. "Cheeky bugger," he grumbled. The owl held out a leg and Lucius removed the message. "Don't have any treats on me, sorry," the owl glared at him. "Fly over to the back of the garden; I've seen numerous mice there." The bird's demeanor brightened considerably, and this time it nibbled his ear gently before it flew away. With some regret, he temporarily ended Scorpius' training session and the two trooped back to the house.

_Mr. Malfoy:_

_Tomorrow at two will be acceptable for an examination. _

_The monetary portion of the procedure is 200,000 Galleons. If you wish to discuss the remaining cost, I am available at 4:00 today._

_Regards,_

_D.N. Randolf, Chief Healer_

Lucius let out a low whistle. 200,000 Galleons was more than small change. However, he had pledged to do whatever it took to keep the Fiend healthy and save his granddaughter.

He dashed off two notes: one to Draco and Hermione informing them of the appointment specifics, and the other to Healer Randolf accepting his offer of a private meeting.

The rest of the day was spent engaging Scorpius in various activities: some socially acceptable, some not-so-much. Narcissa even joined in occasionally, as long as it didn't get her dirty or land anything in her hair. An owl from Draco let them know that he and Hermione would make sure they were on-time tomorrow at the clinic, and that they would keep him apprised. The elder Malfoy nodded in satisfaction and checked his pocket watch for the 200th time that day.

3:48.

He excused himself and freshened up, entering the Floo at 3:59. It took him to an office that looked like something from a gentlemen's club. The room was done in dark paneling with spaces for two floor-to-ceiling windows. Between the windows stood a huge, paper-inundated desk. A glance at the front and side revealed it to be mahogany. Overstuffed chairs and a sofa were of excellent quality, if slightly worn. Orderly bookcases lined two walls. Speaking of, it was interesting to note the lack of a Brag Wall. The Chief Healer's diploma held a place of honor behind the desk, and that was it. The scent of pipe tobacco hung in the air, and the aroma was quite pleasant; probably a cherry blend.

"Mr. Malfoy, I presume?" Lucius turned quickly toward the sound and gave the man before him a thorough once-over. With wizards, it is difficult to guess their age. The stranger appeared to be in his fifties, with hair more salt than pepper and a matching goatee. He was small, trim, and impeccably groomed. His dark eyes shone with a quiet confidence. This was the sort of person who could command a crowd without raising his voice once.

"Indeed. Chief Healer Randolf, is it?"

"It is," Randolf offered him a small smile. "Please, have a seat. Would you care for some tea? Perhaps something stronger?"

"Thank you, no. I am fine for now." Malfoy relaxed back into the chair. It really was comfy.

"If you change your mind, the offer will still stand. I take it you accept the fee set forth in my letter?"

"The 200,000 Galleons? Yes. That won't be an issue."

"To be sure. The Malfoy name is known worldwide, sir."

"Both a blessing and a curse, I assure you."

Randolf smirked then regained his professional demeanor. "Kindly give me the specifics of your daughter-in-law's case."

"This will be her fourth attempt to carry a child. The first two ended in miscarriages. The third resulted in my grandson. She isn't very far along. The Healer told her with the last pregnancy that carrying another child could result in uncontrollable hemorrhaging. Best-case, she would be confined to bed for months."

The Healer scratched his chin thoughtfully. "What is her background? Are we looking at possible inbreeding issues?"

"Far from," Malfoy chuckled. "My daughter-in-law is a Muggleborn. I can promise you that we share no close relatives."

"Well, that much is good, then. Mr. Malfoy, I have studied both Muggle and Wizarding techniques to begin or sustain a pregnancy. In the Muggle world, a doctor might prescribe progesterone - a substance normally made by the body, and bed rest. Or if it's already known that the mother will have too much difficulty, she can hire a surrogate to carry the fetus for her. Unfortunately, that avenue is closed regarding trying to move an existing fetus from one womb to another. It is simply too traumatic. Surrogacy must be done using an egg fertilized in the lab, and then implanted." The Healer trailed off for a moment then resumed.

"But - we have had great success with an experimental method here..."

_And now we get to the other cost. About time..._"Please continue." Lucius schooled his features into a gracious expression.

"As I am sure you are aware, magic is a great source of energy and power. We have been using a spell to transfuse donor energy to the women in the program. It strengthens both the mother and the child, enabling the baby to survive full-term. The energy must be obtained from one who truly cares for both the mother and child's welfare. Transfusions from strangers are ineffective. As I alluded to in my letter, the cost is quite dear."

"_How_ dear?" Lucius leaned forward anxiously.

Randolf's eyes never wavered. "The procedure shortens the donor's life, depending on how much energy is taken. I've seen it range from six months to 24 years. The amount donated is in direct correlation to the expecting mother's need. Granted most wizards live a long time, but who's to say how long any of us truly have?"

"Sweet Circe," Malfoy whispered. "Years off of one's life."

"Now you see why I said it was 'costly.'" Randolf regarded him sympathetically. "You don't have to make a decision right now. I'll see your daughter-in-law tomorrow and-"

"You'll have it."

"Pardon?"

"I said you'll have it." The blond's jaw tightened. "Anything you need to protect Hermione and bring this child into the world will be provided. I ask only one thing, Healer Randolf."

"Sir?"

"Do not mention this portion of your methods to my daughter-in-law. My son, either. It would only upset them. Hermione is a very giving person, and while she would make the sacrifice for another, she'd feel horribly guilty if the roles were reversed."

"Wow," the Healer looked awed. "I'd read so many articles that stated what a bastard you are. It's nice to see they were wrong."

"Oh, they weren't wrong, old man. Not in the least. I've always been a selfish, duplicitous arsehole, and I'll likely continue that path. But this is family, and I owe a huge debt to my son's wife. I've met my grandson, and if my granddaughter is anything like him, losing her is not an option."

"Your daughter-in-law must be quite special indeed. I look forward to meeting her and your son tomorrow. I'll be in touch." Both men stood.

"Thank you, Healer Randolf. If you will excuse me, I must speak with my wife." Shaken, Lucius Flooed home.

Narcissa wasn't at the Manor when he returned. The house elf let him know immediately that Mrs. Malfoy and Scorpius were at Young Master's house. It was unsure if emergency circumstances were involved.

When he burst out of Draco and Hermione's Floo, he found his wife reading calmly on the couch. She told him that she thought the children needed a bit more time, and she had shooed them out of their own home. Scorpius was looking a bit peaked, and she had sent him to his room to rest.

Cissa moved over and made room for her husband on the couch. It did not escape her attention that something was troubling him, but it was usually best to let him speak in his own time. He reached over and took her hands in his.

"Love, we need to talk."

A scuffling sound came from the back of the house.

"Did you hear that?" He cast about for the source.

"It was probably our grandson. He gets a bit restless every so often. Now, why do we need to talk? You look like someone made shoes out of your favorite dragon."

"You know I saw the Healer today about Hermione." He paused to ensure that she remembered, and he continued at her confirmation. "Aside from the monetary cost, the clinic has been working on a magical transfusion program that takes energy from a donor and gives it to the mother, and indirectly, the baby. It greatly improves the chances of a healthy full-term pregnancy."

"I see. Why do you look so worried, darling?" Her hand came up to caress his cheek.

"Cissa, the donor must be someone who cares for the well-being of the mother and the child, and losing the energy takes time off of the donor's life." He flinched at her gasp. "Healer Randolf said it can range from losing a few months to several years."

His wife had gone very pale. "Lucius," she whispered, "What have you done?"

"I've agreed to be the donor-" He held up a hand to forestall her argument. "You have been my love, my life, my dearest mate. But we pledged to do anything to help the children. We swore we would be there for them. Sweetheart, I could live to be 200; what's 20 years in that scenario?" He gathered his wife to him as she sobbed, and rocked back and forth slowly.

Footsteps were heard as someone emerged from the kitchen. Lucius looked up praying it wasn't his grandson.

"Potter. What are you doing here? How much did you hear?"

Harry stared at Malfoy grimly as he took a seat nearby. "I stopped in to return something for Ginny, and I heard enough. 'Mione's expecting? She must be beside herself."

"That is a huge understatement. She just found out. I don't know who she is planning to tell, or when. Kindly refrain from saying anything to her right now."

"I'll keep it under my hat. For now." Potter looked pensive. "This energy thing works?"

"Per the Healer, yes. It has a high success rate. I do not plan on informing anyone else. Draco and she have enough to worry about at the moment."

Green eyes contemplated the ex-Death Eater. "You care enough for Hermione and that baby that you would potentially shorten your life for them?"

"I do." Malfoy's chin rose defiantly.

"So do I. I'll keep your secret, but do me a favor - get hold of that Healer and see if they allow more than one donor. If he says yes, get details, please."

"Done."


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I haz a bucket. No haz Harry Potter.

A/N: DAMN this came out long. Sorry about that, but I didn't know where to split it.

A number of you caught on to where I was going with this. Peytonkmc (Read on. Thanks! I love cookies); viola1701e (Interesting question. I'm still thinking on that one); dutch potterfan (Hello, my friend. Here); phoenixqueen15 (Glad you're back! Thank you for your kind words, and there's nothing to apologize for); chupeechan (TY! Glad you get it now. Never thought you were being mean, and I like the name Charlotte. My first name means "Reaper"); Grovek26 (Many thanks!); Calimocho (Thanks! The side effects are exactly why I'm going in this direction); Amber611 (Thank you!); anidot90 (Marsha Marsha Marsha! Sorry, it was the first thing that came to mind at your comment); Kimm Possible (I think they could make a fun team, and you're right); SerpentofDarkness (Aww. I always love your comments - tell me if this is any better); BigTimeGleekBTR (Thanks! How about now?); SlytherinGurrl (Good - and as the 150th review, per your request I WILL get Blaise in here somewhere); Trelawney (High praise, my friend. Thank you!); Beccarwen (Read on for your first questions. Glad you get it about the name now. Happy to hear you liked the chapter. And yes, reactions will be fun. At least on Hermione's part). And thank you to those who followed and favorited!

* * *

_Chief Healer Randolf:_

_It has been requested that I inquire further into the details of the procedure. Please humor me by answering._

_1. How many donors can be used for one case? Would I have to be the sole donor?_

_2. If multiple donors are acceptable, is there any selection criteria of which we should be aware? _

_3. Can this be done in a physical location separate from Hermione, so that she won't know?_

_4. How soon would this need to happen?_

_Please respond as soon as you can, so that I might inform the other interested parties._

_Sincerely,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Three hours later, an unfamiliar owl swooped into Malfoy Manor. It dropped off Randolf's answer without waiting for a reply.

_Mr. Malfoy:_

_1. We have had success with up to eight donors in a single case, so you would not have to do this alone._

_2. Get together as large a pool as possible. We will check each volunteer's magic for compatibility both with Hermione and the baby, and with the other donors' energy. A power clash in the transfusion could be catastrophic. Family members and friends are both acceptable, as long as they feel genuine concern for mother and child._

_3. Unfortunately not. The witches/wizards giving the magic will need to be in a circle around Hermione. I would advise explaining it to her immediately. _

_4. The sooner the better. I would say no more than a week after the first examination._

_Speaking of which, my secretary just announced Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy for their appointment. I will be in touch soon._

_Regards,_

_D.N. Randolf_

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy! Do come in and have a seat." The Chief Healer moved smoothly around his desk to welcome the newcomers. The younger Malfoy assisted his wife in getting seated, then turned and shook hands before claiming the chair next to Hermione. Randolf noted the protectiveness young Malfoy extended his mate. She looked surprisingly fragile for a war hero.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Healer Randolf. I attempted to gather information on this clinic only to find there's disturbingly little available. Could you tell me why that is?" Draco's opening query was concerned without being rude, so Randolf was pleased to answer.

"Without putting too fine a point on it, sir, the "For the Future" facility is exceptionally exclusive. Much of our business is done through word-of-mouth referrals from satisfied customers."

"If you can afford this on word-of-mouth alone, either you have a multitude of happy customers, or the services are, erm..." Hermione trailed off as her gaze flitted about the room. Her attention had landed on the bookcase, and from where she sat she noticed several rare-looking tomes. What she wouldn't give for the opportunity to investigate! Draco squeezed her hand gently to get her to refocus.

Randolf chuckled as he observed her. "The services are indeed 'erm,' Mrs. Malfoy. Please don't trouble yourself about that. All costs have been covered. Your father-in-law insisted. We met yesterday to discuss terms and requirements, and he provided me with basic information on your past pregnancies and what you were told the last time."

Hermione leaned back a bit, relieved that she wouldn't have to tell the story all over again.

"Would you permit me to perform a basic diagnostic check? It will help me to better understand your needs in this case." The Healer approached Hermione, who began to stand. "No, that's all right. You may remain there. This won't take long."

Randolf had her lean back in the chair to best expose her abdomen then he conducted a series of increasingly intricate maneuvers switching his wand between his right and left hands. When he finished, he assisted the young woman in sitting back up and he returned to his seat.

He remained silent long enough that both the Malfoys grew uncomfortable. It was obvious he was working out what he wanted to say.

"Please, Healer Randolf- what do you think?" Big brown eyes bore into his.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I would say that your belief regarding the conception date is accurate, and you are definitely carrying a female." The couple's faces lit up, then fell as he continued, "However, I am extremely worried about your ability to continue. The attachment of the fetus to your uterine wall is tenuous. I need to consult someone about the avenue of treatment I believe will be most effective. I will do that as soon as you leave. In the meantime, you are to go home, get into bed and stay there. You are not to be bounced or jostled. There are no, ahem, 'marital activities' permitted. You are not allowed to lift anything heavier than a pound. You may leave your bed to use the facilities, and that's it. No baths, and short showers only. Meals will be brought to you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes, sir. Quite. But what about our son? He's only six, and-" Hermione twisted a handkerchief in her hands. Draco considered rescuing it then thought better. It was easy enough to get another one.

"Your son may visit provided he is supervised and made to understand that at this time, Mummy may give him a gentle hug, but all other forms of physical contact could be too dangerous."

Tears welled up in her eyes, and Draco reached across to take her hand. "We'll work it out, love. You'll see. Healer Randolf, what treatment do you recommend?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy- until I am certain of the best way to go, I must refrain from giving details. Mrs. Malfoy, please don't get upset. Mrs. Malfoy..._Hermione_- please: look at me."

She glanced up and the Healer held her gaze. "If I thought you were unable to keep the pregnancy for the time being, I would have recommended termination or placing you in a hospital at once. Chin up; this clinic has an outstanding success rate."

She favored him with a weak smile and he good-naturedly shooed the couple from his office with strict instructions to follow the bed rest conditions to the letter. As soon as they were gone, he owled Lucius again:

_Mr. Malfoy-_

_I have examined your daughter-in-law. She doesn't have a week to wait. I'm sorry. Please come to my office at noon tomorrow with anyone you are considering as a donor. Testing will begin immediately upon arrival._

_-Randolf_

Cissa heard the howl from Lucius' study all the way in the atrium, causing her to bolt to him in a most unladylike fashion.

"Lucius?" She stopped to pant, "Darling? What's wrong?"

"Randolf's taken a look at Hermione. Things are too precarious to wait for a week. I have to move quickly."

"No."

"No? Woman, what are you on about?"

"_We_ have to move quickly. Randolf said we could use a pool of donors."

"Cissy, no. NO. I forbid it. Not you." Lucius grasped his wife's upper arms, not realizing the strength in his hands. She would have bruises tomorrow.

"My love, you forbid nothing. They're my family too. Now quit being dramatic and contact Harry." She stepped away from him to seat herself in an armchair. Her posture made her meaning very clear: she wasn't moving.

"I'll try a fire-call. It's quicker than an owl." He knelt down and called for Potter, who thankfully was home and willing to answer.

"Lucius? What is it - is Hermione OK?" Potter's worried face filled the fireplace.

Lucius backed away. "Come through, Potter." Harry proceeded without hesitation. When he arrived, the Malfoys briefed him on the details of the program and Randolf's assessment. The brunette took in everything in before he spoke.

"We need a large pool of candidates. If you'll give me a couple of hours, I think I can assemble one."

"That's a tall order, Potter."

Harry grinned ruefully, "You've got the harder task; this is nothing."

"How so?"

A smirk. "You get to update Draco. Tell him not to say anything to Hermione until everything is set in motion. Meet me at Number 12 Grimmauld Place in two hours."

"The Black ancestral home?"

"Exactly. I inherited it from Sirius. Don't worry about any static from the Weasleys. You're trying to save someone they love like a daughter. Bring Draco." Harry turned and left without another word.

The senior Malfoy stood there dithering and his wife grabbed his hand.

"Where are we going?"

"You heard the man; we need to get our son."

"But Hermione-"

"Don't worry, dear. Just follow my lead," she winked at him and dragged him through the Floo.

"Draco? Hermione? Are you in?"

Malfoy descended the stairs to greet them. "What are you two doing here?"

"We wondered how the visit with Healer Randolf went, and, while your father hates to impose on you, a situation has arisen involving Malfoy Industries and the Auror Department. He needs you to go along to reason with Harry Potter immediately. I'll stay here and keep Hermione company."

The young man regarded his father with suspicion. "What did you do? Dark Objects in the office or something? Illegal ownership of a magical creature?"

"Really, son; it's something best explained along the way. Your mother will stay with Hermione and Scorpius, but you could say this is a matter of life or death."

"Let me say my goodbyes and I'll get my coat," and Draco left the room.

Malfoy Sr. turned to his lovely spouse. "_Well_ done, love. And with a completely straight face."

"I'm a Malfoy by marriage and a Slytherin by nature; did you expect anything less?"

"You're incredibly attractive when you're scheming."

"Then I'll be gorgeous for the next couple of hours. Please pass along that I've volunteered, too."

Her husband pulled a face.

"Lucius, I mean it." In the meantime, Draco had returned. She faced her son, straightened his scarf and said, "Later during the meeting a vote will be taken. I'm informing you that I voted to participate."

His father dragged him to the Floo before Draco could ask any questions. Seconds later, the Malfoys entered 12 Grimmauld Place and Harry spotted them as soon as they arrived. A startling number of voices echoed from various rooms, causing Draco to turn to his father skeptically.

"How, exactly, does this tie in with Malfoy Industries?"

"It doesn't. I just didn't want to state the real nature of this visit within earshot of your family."

In the meantime, Potter had reached them and held out his hands for their coats. "Go ahead and have a seat in the dining room. It's just through those doors. Almost everyone else is here."

'Almost everyone else' included Arthur, Molly, Charlie, Bill, Percy, George and Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbot, and at least a dozen more young witches and wizards. Most surprising were Minerva McGonagall and Pomona Sprout standing off to the side.

A hush fell over the room at the sight of the former Death Eaters, broken by Luna making room for them by nudging everyone else over. Harry returned shortly after they were seated.

"I'm pretty sure none of you know why I called you here today, and I have to make a strange request of you: take a Wizard's Oath that you will reveal nothing of what we're about to discuss. I know you're curious about the Malfoys' presence. Let's get the Oath over with and we'll explain everything."

Hands were raised and the oath repeated with everyone swearing on his or her magic not to divulge the conversation.

"Right, then." Harry continued as the Malfoys sat quietly. They weren't fools; the group assembled was there because The Boy Who Lived had asked. Harry pushed his glasses tighter onto his face. "Everyone knows that Draco Malfoy married Hermione some time ago." Ron grumbled unintelligibly and received a swat for his trouble, causing Harry to grin wryly. "Regardless of your opinion of their union, 'Mione is happy, and Malfoy's been a good husband to her. What most of you don't know is that Lucius and Narcissa have been working to mend bridges with Draco and Hermione. It's gone well," he glanced at Lucius for confirmation and received a nod.

"They just found out that 'Mione's pregnant. This isn't necessarily a good thing. Trying to carry a baby could severely harm or even," he gulped, "Kill her. Mr. Malfoy has been working with a private clinic using a magic transfer spell that could give Mione and the baby the strength they need to get through this." Whispers broke out around the room. Draco looked at his father, shocked.

"Wait! Please listen to the rest," the group quieted. "The spell takes a toll on any magical donors. Anywhere from months to years can be lost from the donor's life. I happened upon Mr. Malfoy talking to his wife. He was going to do this alone. I can't let him go through that, and I'm hoping that some of you will feel the same. We figure that the more donors there are, the smaller the cost to anyone. We can have up to eight donors for the procedure, but any potential volunteers will need to have their magic checked for compatibility at the clinic. So if we have more than eight offering that would be best. Please think about it, though, we haven't much time. The doctor told Lucius today to bring any potential matches to the clinic by noon tomorrow. At one point or another, Hermione has been there for each of us. Please consider being there for her now."

Harry took a seat next to Draco whispering, "Now we wait."

His words jolted Draco from the trance he'd been in. "You were going to do this," he hissed at his father. Lucius nodded. "Alone." His father concurred wordlessly again. "And when the bloody HELL were you going to tell me about it?"

"I wasn't. You had enough on your mind."

"How many years could you have lost doing this by yourself?"

"Alone? Possibly up to 24. Mr. Potter convinced me to see reason about sharing the load."

"You were willing to give up 24 years of your life for my wife and child."

Lucius smirked, "Not supposed to call her 'your wife.' She has a name, remember? Hermione." Draco looked like he was caught between laughter and tears. He bit his lip and promised himself to corner the old man later, in private.

The murmurs were coming to a halt, and everyone faced the head of the table.

"Neville, Luna, Dean, Hannah and I vote 'aye,'" Seamus' Irish brogue lilted their assent.

"You can count the Weasleys in as well, dear." Molly's expression brooked no backtalk from any of her family. "Though Ginny will have to abstain due to her own delicate condition."

"Pomona and I volunteer too, Mr. Potter." Merlin bless McGonagall, Harry thought.

The witches and wizards unknown to the Malfoys also voiced their support.

Harry turned to Draco, "you've got me as well." The blond nodded. "Me too."

"What? Draco..." Lucius didn't bother to finish his protest when he saw his son's face.

"Father, do you honestly think I would allow all these people to offer up part of their energy, even their lives and not do the same?"

Lucius looked at the table and sighed, "Of course not. And we've long established that I will be participating. Narcissa has offered as well."

"That gives us quite a pool of matches. All right, everyone. I'll see you at noon tomorrow. Get a quill; here's the Floo address."

Faint scratches could be heard as volunteers copied the information. Draco stood and faced the assembly. "I know you're doing this because you love my wife, in spite of her being married to me," chuckles could be heard, "but I need to tell you how grateful I am. She's a wonderful woman who doesn't deserve this difficulty, and I don't know how I'd live without her. Thank you all so very much."

Any tension in the room thawed at the younger Malfoy's words. He regained his seat and nudged Harry.

"Potter? Who were all of the others? I thought I recognized some from other Houses, but couldn't put names to faces."

"Dumbledore's Army. We all kept our charmed Galleons that Mione created for communication. I mustered them earlier using it, banking on the fact that Mione's would still be in her jewelry box. So, how soon will this procedure happen after donor selection?"

"Possibly tomorrow. He's already ordered her on bed rest. Potter, I'm fucking terrified." Harry could see Lucius' face broadcasting his fearful agreement in the background.

"It'll all work out, Malfoy. You've got a bunch of damn strong magical folk willing to help, including the two of you."

"I just thought of something, Potter. I'd like to ask Blaise and Pansy if they would be interested."

"OK."

"Saying 'thank you' seems inadequate, but I haven't got any better words."

"You don't need them, Draco. Your point came through loud and clear."

Luna stopped next to Harry and looked at the Malfoys. "It's nice to know there is goodness in you after all. Everything will be fine." She patted each Malfoy lightly on the back and floated away.

"That is a truly strange girl."

"No argument there, Lucius."

The Weasleys were next. Lucius and Draco stood.

Arthur considered them in silence for quite some time before he reached out and shook hands with Lucius. "It's a good thing you're doing."

Malfoy shifted uncomfortably. "Good has nothing to do with it. She's family."

"I can remember a time when she wasn't."

"Sadly, so can I, but I'm fixing that."

The rest of the Weasley clan filed past until Ron halted, looking at Draco. "Bet you don't want me helping, do you?"

The blond rolled his eyes. "Don't be an ass. I wouldn't care if Voldemort himself joined in. I just want my wife and baby safe."

"Huh. You might be learning, Malfoy."

"Lovely. Now show me that you've done likewise, and perhaps we can have a family gathering in peace." Malfoy smirked, but it lacked the usual edge. Ron shrugged, gave him a half-smile and followed the rest of his family out.

"We should be going, Father. I need to send an owl to Blaise and Pansy. Potter, we'll see you tomorrow at noon."

"Yep. Incidentally, has anyone told Hermione yet?"

"Not yet. Just listen for a shriek like a banshee with PMS, and you'll know we have."


	23. Banter with a Banshee

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The plot of this story is mine.

A/N: Thanks for all the follows and favorites, and of course the reviews, which were awesome as always. I'll make you a deal: rather than answering each review this time, I'll list the reviewers and work on the chapter after this one, since I haven't been able to update as often as I'd like lately (damn finals).

The wonderful reviewers for the last chapter were: phoenixqueen15; Peytonkmc; dutch potterfan; chupeechan; Calimocho; viola1701e; anidot90; SerpentofDarkness; SlytherinGurrl; Trelawney; Kimm Possible; LadyKahlan; DaniKae; and MissSocialPariah.

The "thou hast..." quote is paraphrased from the Rogue Warrior's Ten Commandments of Spec War.

* * *

Hermione and Narcissa heard twin cracks of Apparition in the living room. Their immediate reaction of relief at hearing both men returning was soon followed by confusion as Draco and Lucius mounted the steps with a marked lack of energy. When Draco stuck his head into the bedroom, trepidation and fatigue showed clearly on his face.

"Mother? Where is Scorpius?"

Narcissa glanced worriedly at her son. "He's playing in his room. Do you want me to get him?"

'No, no...I'll go see him for a moment." As Draco slipped away from the bedroom door, Lucius came around the corner and took a seat near his wife.

Hermione stared at the doorway then moved her gaze to her father-in-law. "Lucius, what's wrong? Did something bad happen at that meeting with Harry? If you need me to talk to him-"

"It was nothing like that. We'll explain everything just as soon as Draco returns." He gently took Cissa's hand in his. Hermione didn't miss the significant look that passed between them. She could feel her anxiety ramping up, but it was obvious no one would tell her anything until Draco came back.

She didn't have to wait long; her husband returned, shut the door, and covered the room in Silencing Charms. Quick as a cat, he moved her wand out of her reach.

"Draco, what are you doing? What if Scorpius needs us?"

"Not to worry, love. He'll be sleeping for a bit."

"Sleeping? He wasn't tired earlier." She drew back from her spouse. "Draco Abraxas Malfoy...WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR SON?" Her shrillness increased in direct correlation with her fear.

Malfoy sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he came to sit on the bed next to her. "I did what was necessary. Granger, we need to talk."

"Okay, so talk. You're all really starting to freak me out." Her hands grasped and twisted the comforter.

"It's about the treatment avenue that Healer Randolf is suggesting. He, uh, was in contact with that colleague, and he's made an official recommendation."

Her eyes darkened as she took in her mate's obvious upset. "Go on."

"He advises using a magic transfusion spell. The energy given to you would enable you to carry the pregnancy, and give the baby the strength to survive."

"What are the risks, Draco? Why do you look so concerned?"

"It, er, takes a bit from the donor's lifetime when they give up part of their magic," he muttered.

She was horrified. "NO. No, absolutely not. Are you insane? No one is going to do that on my behalf-"

"The decision has been taken out of your hands, dear," Narcissa interjected as she saw her son begin to wilt.

"Like Hell it has!" She folded her arms across her chest. "I can say no. And I AM saying 'no.' This is wrong; I won't have anyone taking a risk for me. Just how do you think it's out of my hands? I have to approve doing this, don't I?" Emotion had her face flushed redder than a Weasley's.

Draco's temper finally flared, and his wife was reminded of the peculiar brand of cold Malfoy anger. "Not necessarily. We can tie you to a stake in the middle of the room, and proceed. And _don't think for one fucking minute_ that I won't do it, woman. You're so bloody stubborn about going through with this pregnancy? As your husband and the father of the child we've already created, I'm telling you that we will be using any method available to get you and the baby through this safely."

"I will NOT-" He _Silencioed_ her, impassively watching her eyes blaze in resentment.

"Let me tell you a few things, Princess," he ground out. "My father was prepared to be the sole donor."

Hermione's eyes became impossibly wider. She opened her mouth then shut it again. A question was obvious in her expression.

"The doctor said that his being the sole donor could have taken up to 24 years off of his life. Yes, you heard me correctly: 24 bloody years, Hermione. He was willing to do that because he loves you and the potential of another grandchild enough. So don't you DARE go getting self-righteous."

Lucius gazed at her somberly. "Lift the spell and give us a moment, son." Draco obliged, taking Narcissa with him. Hermione began to get out of bed and this time Lucius hit her with a sticking charm. She huffed in annoyance. The elder Malfoy left his seat to perch at his daughter-in-law's bedside. He locked eyes with Hermione to ensure that she was listening.

"There was no situation with Harry Potter today. Draco and I went to meet him at Grimmauld Place. Harry had overheard me talking to Cissa about the energy transfer, and he offered his participation. Healer Randolf confirmed that multiple donors are allowed, as long as their magic is compatible with you, the baby, and the other donors. So Potter assembled a large group of people who are willing to assist if found to be a match." Her eyes shone with unshed tears, and Lucius took her hands in his. "You have so many people that love you. Like it or not, this procedure is set to happen tomorrow. The donors will be tested at noon, and your appointment begins at 1:00. So stop being hypocritical about this: you would help without question if the positions were reversed. Respect the gift being offered to you by those you love. If you don't, I swear to Merlin I will _Imperio_ you and make you cooperate."

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully. "Draco said this could have robbed you of 24 years."

"Yes."

"I don't know what to say about that. It's hard to fathom, Lucy."

"There is nothing to say. Simply cooperate."

"Does having more donors decrease the cost per person?"

"That is my understanding, though I cannot tell you if each donor will sacrifice the same amount of time."

She looked away. "We need to think about this. The consequences are too heavy."

"You don't have the time, I'm afraid. Healer Randolf said yesterday that we needed to have any potential donors ready to go by tomorrow. Originally, he said we had a week to work things out. Then he examined you, and was forced to shorten the timeline."

Hermione sat there pale and trembling as she processed the meaning behind the time change. "I just don't feel right about this. This gift is too..." She trailed off as her dream of Nana came back to her, and she remembered her promise. She sighed and squared her shoulders. "One o'clock tomorrow, then."

"Indeed. Someone from the donor pool will return to escort you a few minutes prior to your appointment."

"I still don't like this," she grumbled.

"Thou hast not to like it; thou simply hast to do it." Lucius turned to leave the room.

"Hey! You left the Sticking Charm on!" And a good one it was; all of her wriggling accomplished nothing.

"Yes, I did. And I assure you I won't hesitate to change it to a _Petrificus Totalis_ if you don't stop bouncing around. I know the Healer told you no jostling allowed." He arched a brow at her.

"I swear I'll get you for this, Lucy. You have no idea what I'm capable of!" She loathed it when someone attempted to control her. The wiggling about had stopped, but she continued to send him a scorching glare.

"Fiend, if keeping you healthy and my granddaughter viable means enduring your revenge later, it's entirely worth it. I don't care if you dress me up in buttons and bows and make me do the can-can in the middle of the Ministry atrium." Lucius gave a mock bow and turned again. A small voice made him turn back.

"Lucius?"

"Evil One?"

"Thank you."

"Of course, darling. You're a Malfoy."

She melted a bit at that until he smirked, "And I'm already coming up with ways to spoil my granddaughter so rotten it will drive you mental. I can't wait for you to see them." With that parting shot, he left to find his wife and son. They would be relieved to know that she had seen reason.


	24. Motley Crew

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter: No money is made from this. The "Playmate" plot is mine.

A/N: I think after this chapter, we can start with some funny stuff again. It will likely be a week or two before anything else goes up. The semester is winding down and the test schedule's becoming insane!

* * *

The For the Future clinic was woefully underprepared for the number of potential matches that arrived at noon the day after the Grimmauld Place meeting. In fact, Randolf's staff was forced to lead would-be donors into the cafeteria, and call them in for testing in groups of four or five. Thankfully no one complained about the wait. Everyone simply grabbed a cup of coffee or tea, and shared any tidbits of information they had regarding Hermione and Draco's precarious situation. Information was scarce, so talk quickly turned to Quidditch or stories from The Prophet.

When a testing group was taken into the lab, they were made to stand in a square or pentagram formation facing each other. Healer Randolf would then cast a spell similar to the Transfusion Charm. However, this version failed to remove any energy or time from the subjects. Randolf revealed that he was looking for very specific combinations. If more than one person in the group had the same color, both were evaluated for which would be the better fit. There was no question of what happened with an energy clash - Draco and Ron Weasley were in the same group, and though they had different colors, their energies deviated from the necessary path in order to engage each other. The Healer also concluded that while Ron cared deeply for Hermione Malfoy, his feelings toward her unborn child were ambivalent at best. Weasley was deeply put out when they informed him that he was unfit as a donor. All parties were shocked when Draco sought the redhead out immediately after testing, asking to speak with him privately. Harry made to follow them; stopping only when Malfoy assured him the conversation would be civil. The blond led his former rival into a small conference room and closed the door.

"Come to gloat, have you? I bet you just loved that they said I wasn't good enough," Weasley spat.

Draco casually took a seat and gestured for Ron to do likewise. "Like I said to you yesterday, don't be an arse. Frankly, I'm surprised at their findings." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Look Weasley, there is too much going on right now to fight with you. Okay, we've never liked each other-"

"You can say THAT again."

Malfoy pinched the bridge of his nose, making a purposeful effort not to antagonize the ginger idiot that his wife called a friend. "The only thing that matters to me is Hermione's health and happiness, not your anger and certainly not my bloody pride. I wanted to tell you that even if you can't help this way, remaining her friend and coming to see her would be a tremendous lift to her spirit."

"Coming to see her? Can't she meet me somewhere like Diagon Alley for lunch?" Ron looked confused. Well, that was better than pissed off.

"It's not likely, Weasley. The Healer ordered her on bed rest already, and I've been advised it may stay that way for the duration of the pregnancy."

"Merlin's balls! She'll lose her mind!"

"Precisely why I wanted to take the chance to invite you over to help keep her occupied."

Ron searched his one-time enemy's face for traces of sincerity, and he was surprised when he found them. "You really do love her, don't you Malfoy?"

"More than anything, barring our son."

"I still think you're a prat."

"Fair enough," Malfoy smirked, "I still think you're a wanker."

"So...coming over to visit her, but not dueling with you. That'll be new."

"I'll make myself scarce if it comes to that." The blond looked like he was sucking on a lemon, "Please, Weasley."

The ginger looked down at his hands for a long time. "You don't have to leave. I can behave if you will." He nervously held out a hand, "Truce?"

Malfoy gratefully took it. "Truce."

Both men stood awkwardly, and Ron rubbed the back of his neck. "I think I'm gonna get out of here, since there's nothing else I can do right now. Keep me posted on who gets picked, yeah?"

"Sure. I'll owl you."

After Weasley left, Draco returned to the cafeteria and found a seat with Pansy and Blaise. The elder Malfoys were camped nearby.

"Thank you two for coming. I know it was short notice."

"How many years have we been friends, Draco?" Pansy's voice was soft but cool.

"With you? Since we were both in nappies. Almost as long as that with Blaise." Malfoy's brow furrowed in confusion.

"So there is no such thing as short notice," Blaise explained. He took a sip of his tea and looked Draco in the eye. "How bad is it? Just how much trouble is she in?"

"It's bad, mate. She could lose the baby, or I could lose both of them. I feel so fucking helpless." The blond wiped roughly at his eyes and started as he felt Pansy's hand on his forearm.

"Look around this room, Draco. You've got some seriously heavy hitters lined up to help."

"I know, Pans. But what if-"

Blaise broke in. "I suggest you drop the 'what if's' for now, mate. All they'll do is drive you mad. And that helps no one. I am curious, though, how energies from such opposite people could be made to work together."

"From what I get out of it, if the people care about her and the baby, then they're focused on a common goal. Apparently that transcends conflicting ideologies or whatever."

All three ex-Slytherins considered this for a moment before Draco spoke again, "I really appreciate you coming, but if you aren't compatible, it's cool. I mean, if you don't want to keep waiting..."

"Malfoy?"

"Yeh?"

"Shut up." Blaise grinned, his teeth glowing white in his face. "We might not have been fans of Granger in school, but after we started meeting up with the two of you a few years back, Pans and I both became fond of her. So we aren't just here to support you, got it?"

"Got it. Thanks."

"Everyone? May I have your attention, please?" Healer Randolf was standing on a chair. The crowd turned to him as one.

"Thank you for taking the time today to be tested for donation compatibility. I know it took a while as we had to go through more than one round to get the perfect set. I am pleased to report that in this case, one group's energies lined up so well we will be able to use 12 donors, instead of the eight previously estimated. If I call your name, please line up at the door. If your name is not called, you are free to go, with our thanks." Randolf looked down at the list: "Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy; Harry Potter; Molly, Arthur and George Weasley; Luna Lovegood; Minerva McGonagall; Neville Longbottom; and Blaise and Pansy Zabini."

Those who had not been selected filed past the dozen donors, saying goodbye. Narcissa, Lucius, Draco and Harry made sure to thank each of them. Once the rejects were gone, George Weasley surveyed the group pensively.

"Interesting mix we've got here that's supposed to be compatible: five Slytherins, six Gryffindors and a Ravenclaw."

Everyone nodded in agreement with a shrug here and there. Randolf must know what he was doing.

At 12:50 he led the donor group to the lab, instructing Draco to Floo home to get Hermione. They returned in record time and Randolf took Granger-Malfoy by the elbow, leading her to the center of the room.

"You'll need to hold on to the bars on either side of you. We can't have you collapsing." She looked concerned and he rushed to reassure her. "It doesn't hurt, but the power surge has been known to throw some recipients off-balance." Hermione relaxed and watched the 12 file in, thinking the same thing George had voiced. What a strange group!

Randolf had everyone take positions in a circle around Hermione. "All right: raise your wands and point them toward the witch in the center, if you please. Your wands will serve as the necessary conduit. During the procedure, concentrate on how much Mrs. Malfoy means to you, and your concern for the fetus."

When everyone was in position, Randolf began to sing the spell. Though the language was unfamiliar, the song had a haunting tone and the Healer vocalized it beautifully. As he continued, voices could be heard joining in harmony, though no one else was visible. After three or four minutes, the need for compatibility became apparent. Each witch or wizard emitted a different-colored glow, and the beams of light formed a tightly woven tube of energy around Hermione from her head to her toes, with the colors shining brightest over her abdomen. Arthur's energy was copper, George's red, Molly's orange, Pansy's yellow, Draco's green, Minerva's blue, Blaise's indigo, and Harry's violet. Interspersed was Lucius' gold, Narcissa's pink, Luna's purple, and Neville's mix of pink with pale violet. Hermione's eyes stayed open in wonder at the beauty being created around her. She had read about chakras in the past, and if she wasn't mistaken, each person's color related to a chakra or sub-chakra. Without meaning to sound egocentric, it felt like she was at the center of the universe, watching the cosmos moving around her. Even while she heard Randolf singing, her mind was replaying a song from the musical Fame called "I Sing the Body Electric." It fit her experience perfectly. Tipping her head back and closing her eyes in ecstasy, the Muggle-born witch basked in the comforting warmth emanating from the tube surrounding her. It was like flying without the fear. This must be the physical manifestation of love.

Randolf apparently received a cue to stop as he hit and sustained an incongruously high note for several moments. He collapsed after ending the song and the power surrounding Hermione was no longer tangible. She suddenly understood why he had advised her to hold onto the rails; when the energy dissipated, a hollow feeling overtook her, driving her to her knees.

An assistant ventured into the room to help Healer Randolf stand, and he conjured chairs for everyone, bidding them sit and rest; he would return shortly to assess individual conditions. Rather than sit in his chair, Draco made his way slowly to his spouse.

"Are you all right, love?" His narrow face was pale and weary, and he looked exhausted, but with the way his grey eyes were shining at her, she thought he'd never been more beautiful.

"I'm fine. Felt rather empty when the song stopped. It was weird. How are you? Do you feel okay?"

He smiled slightly. "I feel like I could sleep for a week, but looking at you right now, I'm happy. You're glowing."

Draco laid his head on her knee, distracting her from replying. Instead they sat quietly while she carded her fingers through his hair. She surreptitiously glanced at the other 11 people who had given so selflessly. They looked much as Draco did: tired but pleased.

The Healer returned in half an hour and ran a diagnostic spell over Hermione, stating "I knew this was a difficult case. Approximately 36 years' worth of magic was given."

"Healer Randolf, is there any way to tell how much was taken from each person?"

"Absolutely. This shouldn't take long," and he began calling donors to him one by one. Blaise, Pansy, Luna , Neville, Narcissa and George had given two years each. The remaining 24 years showed Arthur, Molly and Minerva donated three years. The cost had been heaviest for Lucius, Draco and Harry as it was discovered each had lost five years. Tears welled in Hermione's eyes at this. She hugged each donor in turn, clinging the tightest to her husband, her father-in-law and her best friend. Harry shrugged and told her that he had expected to give up a decent amount of time. Lucius reminded her that at least he hadn't given 24 years by himself, and Draco favored her with a purposely conceited grin, "We both know I'm utterly perfect, so I'm sure I'll be around to annoy you for decades to come, Granger."

"That's 'Granger-Malfoy' to you," echoed from his parents and his wife as the rest of the participants either looked bemused or laughed. Healer Randolf prescribed continued bed rest for the foreseeable future and respectfully shooed everyone out of the clinic.

Lucius and Narcissa followed Draco and Hermione home. She changed into her bedclothes and climbed under the covers whining about dying of boredom.

"Don't worry, Fiend. I may have a solution."

"What?" Draco and Narcissa perked up, as well.

"How close are you to being done with that charms manual?"

"Not that close; my interest in it has waned lately. Why?"

Lucius eyed her speculatively. "How would you feel about co-authoring a book?"


	25. You Want to Write What?

Disclaimer - nothing owned but the plot. Nothing made from this.

A/N: Still in the middle of finals, but I had this mostly written already. As always, thank you to those who favorite and follow! As far as my wonderful reviewers are concerned: viola1701e (see? you get it. Ron loves Mione, but the demon spawn? Not so much); SerpentofDarkness (That may be one of the nicest compliments I've ever received - thank you! Yeah, she kind of forgot her promise. Lucius was never in danger of being the sole donor- I love him too much. There's a reason why I chose George, and the other donors in particular. Might be the occasional tension, but I really want to get back to the humor now); Liz (Thanks! That scene was tough to write. I wanted to make it descriptive, but not go overboard); BigTimeGleekBTR (Thank you! I think now sounds good); dutch potterfan (thank you. I hate not knowing when I'm going to get an update out there); Slytheringurrl (thank you!); Trelawney (Thank you for your kind words. Honestly? I've wondered the same thing).

* * *

"A book, Father?" Draco sat on the end of the bed, looking perplexed.

"Yes. The idea came to me after the Fiend took us for a ride in that car." He turned to his daughter-in-law. "You've written so many instruction manuals, but you've never penned a guide to Muggles for the Pureblood/Half-blood communities. You do have some wizards and witches who, while they don't qualify as pure, have never set foot in the Muggle community."

Hermione hummed for a moment, an intrigued expression on her face. "Do you think there's really a market for this?"

"I do. Purebloods will buy it either to 'know their enemy,' or to gain a better understanding of Muggles since it _is_ in vogue right now, or simply because a Malfoy co-wrote it."

"Not just any Malfoy, darling; you, specifically." Narcissa stroked her mate's arm. "You held onto blood superiority long after Draco and I stopped believing in it. I am sure that some wizards and witches would purchase it just to see how Lucius Malfoy could work willingly with Hermione Granger-Malfoy."

Draco broke in, "It might also be possible to talk Hogwarts into using the manual as a textbook for Muggle Study classes."

His wife brightened at the thought, then grew contemplative. "How would we do it, though? I can't leave my bed, and I feel uncomfortable sending Lucius into Muggle London by himself."

"Well, Harry Potter was raised as a Muggle for the first 11 years, and I've gotten fairly good with navigating." Draco reached for her hand. "I think the idea is absolutely brilliant, love. You can advise Father before he goes on these jaunts, and he gets the experience of visiting the Muggle world." His face darkened somewhat, "The only thing I'm concerned about is that I can get just so much time off of work at the Ministry, so we would really need to get Potter on board for this."

Lucius nudged his son with his foot, "There still could be a position at Malfoy Enterprises for you, you know. And you would be the second-in-command there. All you would need is permission from me, and you could help with this as much as necessary. We don't have to be there every day - that is why one hires managers." The elder Malfoy privately congratulated himself for finding a way to get Draco back into the family business.

Draco thought it over for quite some time. "Perhaps I could take a leave from the Ministry for the duration of the pregnancy, if they would let me return later." OK, so it wasn't immediate and total acceptance like Lucius wanted, but it was a start. He did his best not to pout in disappointment.

"You could give Hermione a memory of everything that happens in your travels. I am certain there will be some very humorous material which would make great anecdotes." Cissa's eyes twinkled merrily at her husband. As much as she loved the man, it never failed to be entertaining when he got taken down a peg.

Lucius glared at his lovely harpy. "I do not think it necessary to include my failures or embarrassments."

"No," Hermione piped up, "Narcissa has the right idea. Think about it Lucius: if you're willing to show your more vulnerable side, it would go far in helping your reputation. Plus, if the other Purebloods see you doing this, it will embolden them, and they will be more likely to learn and visit themselves. And I can talk to my dad about giving you driving lessons..." She gave him a coy look.

"Driving lessons," his grey eyes positively shone. "Tempting." There was no point in telling her he'd already secured them for himself.

"And you've seen the TV," Lucius shuddered almost imperceptibly. The Fiend continued, "Going to a movie would blow your mind. I'll call Dad tomorrow about the lessons. In the meantime, I have an idea of where to send you." The evil grin was back.

"W-where?" Lucius found himself tugging at his collar.

"Christmas shopping. Draco can take you to the Muggle shopping malls. He's been there many times."

The younger Malfoy glared at the minx. "A Muggle shopping mall just a few weeks before Christmas? That's it. You have officially lost the plot, woman."

"What? It will give him a good chance to see passive and aggressive Muggles. And as a precaution, you would have to leave your wands here. We wouldn't want you getting impatient and doing Merlin knows what to get your way."

"I have never done any such thing," he huffed.

"Oh, really? Need I remind you of the incident two years ago? You made the Muggle ahead of us in line vanish!"

Draco colored and suddenly found his feet to be subjects worthy of intense inspection. "I really think Christmas shopping is a bit too much for a first outing, love."

"Oh, all right," she grumbled. She never expected them to do Christmas shopping easily. "How about taking him to see a movie?"

"That could be acceptable. We just need to find out which movie to grace with our presence." Cissa rolled her eyes and looked to Hermione for elaboration.

"Lucy, the genres in film are basically romance, comedy, romantic comedy, action movies, science fiction and horror. They also have art films, but no one ever really gets them anyway."

Lucius pondered his choices. "I'm not much for romance," his wife snorted, and he glared at her, continuing, "And I believe I've seen enough horror for one lifetime. What is an 'action movie?'"

The Fiend grinned. "They're usually quite loud with car chases, car crashes, gunfire and explosions."

"In other words, Father, as long as we can prevent you from hexing the screen the first time you're startled, I think you would truly enjoy an action movie. It's a guy thing."

The elder Malfoy considered his choices. "You won't forget to call Richard about the driving?"

"I promise not to forget. The only thing that could keep driving instruction from happening now is if the area gets a lot of snow or ice. That's too dangerous for a novice driver." She received a nod of acknowledgement.

"Or if you want to start smaller, Draco, you could take your father grocery shopping."

"Fiend, how would shopping in Diagon Alley help this project?"

"I don't shop at Diagon Alley. Naturally grown food tastes better than the Wizarding version, so I always get my groceries from Tesco."

"Indeed? That doesn't sound so bad. Let's try that first."

Hermione turned to Draco with an unsettling grin. "And take him to McDonald's for lunch; I can't wait to see his memory of his first experience."

The younger Malfoy smirked at his spouse. "You're going to keep things...interesting even though you can't move from that bed, aren't you?"

"Would you expect anything less?"

"No. I would be dreadfully bored. At least when you're evil or annoying, you remain entertaining. Mother, do you wish to accompany us? I'm sorry I didn't think to ask sooner."

Narcissa turned a wary eye to her daughter-in-law. "I don't think I need to go just yet. I'm sure your father's reactions will provide more than enough fodder for the book. I may visit here sometimes and keep Hermione company. Besides, Scorpius might need someone to play with since his mum is on bed rest."

No one could fault her judgment, though Lucius was positive she'd had a smug countenance for a second.

The in-laws left shortly thereafter, surmising correctly that the Junior Malfoys were exhausted. Draco made sure to feed his son and get him ready for bed. As soon as Draco could, he stripped down and climbed into bed, not even wanting to bother with pajamas. Gently, he reached across the bed and took his wife in his arms.

"Scorp's asking what's wrong with Mummy. We really should explain soon."

She agreed, running a finger over his pecs. "I so hope that he'll be okay through all of this. I'd hate to bring Mireille home and have him resent her."

"_Mireille_? What the hell? That's a bloody awful name! Don't I get a say in this?"

"Draco, I dreamed of my Nana standing in the wind at the top of a mountain. She made me promise that I wouldn't fight anyone on the unorthodox gift they would give me," he snorted at this, "And she told me that Mireille would be perfect and beautiful, and a handful. The dream was so real, darling. I woke up still shivering from the cold, and I could feel her lips on my cheek. So I researched the name she had used. It turns out that 'Mireille' is a very old French name meaning 'miracle.' Plus, the Malfoys are of French descent, so it is fitting. Besides, I let you name our first-born Scorpius."

He snuggled his face in her hair. "Okay, I see I'm not going to win this one. But I'll have you know, I'll be calling her Mira from the start."

"Call her anything you want; let's just concentrate on getting her here." He murmured an assent into her hair, and they laid quietly for a while.

"How badly are you going to torture my father with this new project?"

"Since he came up with it at least partially to keep me sane, I guess not too badly. We should make up a list of places to send him."

"Tomorrow, love. Let's get some sleep."

She stretched, situating herself more comfortably in his embrace. "Goodnight, Draco."

"Goodnight, Hermione...Goodnight, Mira."

* * *

A/N II: OK, I'll welcome suggestions of places to send dear old Lucy. Let me know where you would like to see him go!


	26. Scorpius' Surprise

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, and I make nothing from this.

A/N- Oh my gods! LOVED the ideas you shared. I've got them in my ideas document, with certain ones in bold. Any ideas I use, I'll make sure to credit the mind behind them. I don't think I saw the idea I used below in anyone's comments. Another cool thing was to hear from some new people. The numbers tell me more than seven folks are reading this... :)

Thank you to the followers and those who favorite the story. As for my reviewers: Dadn14 (Thanks! The amusement park _was_ suggested by more than one person; I've got it in mind. As for "Imitation," I'm not sure when I'll get back to that one. Will try to do it by Dec. 15); love bleeds red (another amusement park enthusiast. I need to do some research on amusement parks. Thank you for commenting); Carla Coleman (love your idea about the country club and the lesson behind it. And the idea of Lucius golfing makes me chuckle. Thank you for writing); Fool's Tutor (that's 3 for amusement park. You had a boatload of suggestions; I think I bolded at least six. Thank you for understanding why I didn't time jump. BTW - I dig your handle); SerpentofDarkness (Thanks. So am I! I see you want the amusement park, too. And I friggin' adore your suggestion of the Muggle toy store); PaperPenInternetConnection (I think there are two or three votes for Wicked/a musical - will keep it in mind. Thank you for your input!); dutch potterfan (I'm thinking McDonalds is going to be funnier than the market, but you never know. Thanks for sticking with this story as long as you have!); chupeechan (Muggle magic show - lots of potential); viola1701e (good ideas - thanks!); BigTimeGleekBTR (I like the sporting event. The question is, do we keep the Malfoy jaunts in England, or should they head across the pond occasionally? Imagine Lucius in a drag queen bar. Key West has a great one called the 801 Bourbon Bar); SlytherinGurrl (thanks!); Angel Girl5 (I love that idea. Just not sure Hermione would be cool with it. She's pregnant, and the hormone swings and body image issues can be hellish for all concerned. My ex gave me a card at Easter (I was 7 mos pregnant) saying I was worth my weight in jelly beans, and that was a LOT of jelly beans. I cried for two hours and didn't forgive him for a week); Trelawney (thank you so much for your kind comments. I was hoping you might throw a suggestion into the bag. PM me if you come up with something). Moonlit-Midnights (What a wonderful thing to say. Thanks much! I've read and reread l0stinl0ve's "Sherwood Florist," and will be disappointed when it ends. And whatever is five steps above brilliant, that's where you'll find "The Case of the Creature Kidnappings, by frostykitten. It may be my favorite story so far).

* * *

Lucius and Narcissa headed to the junior Malfoys' early next morning. Cissa wanted to ensure that Hermione and Scorpius had breakfast at a decent hour. It appeared that their house elf either had the day off, or was occupied elsewhere.

"Bopsy, come here, please- your assistance is needed!" It was a good thing that Bopsy paid attention so well. The Mistress never had to raise her voice to an uncouth level.

The little creature popped into sight. "Yes, Mistress? How may Bopsy serve you?"

"Create a nutritional breakfast for my daughter-in-law and my grandson, then bring it upstairs and serve it. I believe our son is already gone."

The elf curtseyed low and began to scurry around the kitchen. Lucius and Narcissa made their way upstairs. They surreptitiously entered their grandson's room, only to find him still asleep. As they dithered about how best to wake the boy, Lucius picked up an oddly multi-colored item. It seemed all of one piece until he found a part that could be pulled back. Before he knew it, a projectile had bounced off Scorpius' curly blond head. He flopped and rolled away from his grandparents murmuring "Five more minutes, Mummy, please?" Snickering, the Malfoys left the room. Lucius made sure to create a reminder in the future to ask what he had been holding.

They tiptoed down the hall to the Fiend's room. She was tossing and turning restlessly. Narcissa believed the girl was fairly close to waking. She reached out and touched Hermione's shoulder, and the younger woman's doe eyes shot open. She visibly relaxed when she recognized the identity of her visitors and gave her in-laws a warm smile.

"You're here early today." The brunette's brow furrowed in confusion.

"We wanted to make certain you and Scorpius received breakfast. There was no sign of your elf." Narcissa looked mildly scandalized.

Oh, Draco was coming back in a little while to make something for us, since we usually sleep late. Bitsy has the day off. She's ill, poor thing."

The elder Malfoys were at a loss to respond. While they no longer abused house elves, not a one would have the temerity to ask for a sick day. Lucius vaguely remembered Draco telling him about some "group the Mudblood had started," during their Hogwarts years. What was it called? Vomit? Emesis? It was something revolting, he knew that much.

Bopsy brought a breakfast of eggs, toast, fruit and bacon upstairs along with a cuppa for Hermione, and milk for Scorpius, who woke up when he smelled food. She got into Miss Hermione's room just barely before he did.

The little boy was not much taller than Bopsy and Hermione grinned as she noted this. Mimicking his father's occasionally abrupt manner, Scorpius began his interrogation: "Who are you? Why did you make us breakfast? Where's Daddy? Hello, Grandmother and Grandfather Malfoy."

Bopsy froze and looked to her mistress for help.

Narcissa's head hurt a bit after the barrage of questions. "This is our house elf, Bopsy. We asked her to fill in for Bitsy and make breakfast for you since Bitsy is ill. Your father should be here any minute. Hello." Madame Malfoy glanced at her elf, saying, "You are dismissed, Bopsy. Thank you." The elf hurriedly disappeared.

Scorpius shrugged offhandedly. More important things needed addressing. "Whatever. Where's the bacon?"

Narcissa handed him a piece as she fixed plates for her grandson and his mum. Hermione had just taken it from her hands gratefully when the _crack!_ of Apparition was heard.

"Come on up, Draco - your parents decided to take care of breakfast today."

Her husband bounded up the stairs, stopping to check out the breakfast spread and steal a slice of bacon, biting into it immediately. "Bopsy?"

Lucius looked at him in wonder. "How did you know which house elf made breakfast?"

"Simple. She always made the best bacon." He crunched into the meat, his eyes closing in bliss.

Scorpius suddenly tilted his head, looking most curious. "Mummy?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Why are you rainbow-colored now?"

"Wh-what?"

"Usually you've got a yellow light around you. Today it's a whole bunch of colors put together, like a rainbow."

"Auras?" Narcissa breathed.

Hermione was closely studying her son. "Do you see colors around anyone else, dear?"

Scorpius stopped to regard the other three adults. "Grandmother is still greenish-blue, Daddy is red, and Grandfather is - wait."

Draco knelt in front of the boy doing his best to be non-threatening. "What's wrong with Grandfather's color, son?"

"Grandfather is orange, but there are grey patches in the orange now. Daddy, what does that mean?"

"It means your grandfather should consult a Healer very soon, just to make sure everything is all right."

The child stared contemplatively at the floor. "So Healers can see colors?"

Malfoy gave his son a soft smile. "It's one of the things they can do. They use it to run some basic tests. They also give medical treatment, birth babies...really quite a wide range of positions. Why?"

"So that means _I_ could be a Healer someday?"

"Scorp, I assure you between our resources and your mother's brains, you can learn to be anything you want. Would you do me a favor?"

"Sure, Daddy."

"I want you to keep an eye on everyone's colors around here, including visitors, and let us know the instant you spot something odd, like those gray patches. Also, erm, we have some things to tell you." He led his son over to the bed and held him in his lap.

"You were asking what is wrong with Mummy. Scorpius, Mummy is going to have another baby."

"Really? Can I have a baby brother?" The child's face lit up at the thought.

Hermione broke in, laughing, "We've already established you're getting a sister, dear. Her name is Mireille."

"Oh, crud. Everyone knows sisters aren't any fun. She'll want to play Tea Party or wear dresses or something stupid. Can you take her back somewhere to exchange her?" He looked hopefully at his mother.

Draco cut in, "Sorry, son. No exchanges, no refunds." The other adults chuckled.

"So why is Mummy still in bed?"

"The baby is having some trouble, so we were at the clinic yesterday, and 12 of us gave your mother some of our energy. That's why you see so many colors. Healer Randolf insists that your Mummy stay in bed 90% of the time, so that she doesn't get jostled and not have the baby."

Scorpius pushed away from his father, turned to his mother and hugged her arm. "I'm gonna go think about things." And he drifted back down the hall.

"Do you think he'll be all right?" The anxiety was plain in Hermione's face.

"I do. Just give him a little time." Draco sighed. "I met with my Department Head this morning, and he couldn't grant enough leave. He also couldn't guarantee that my job would be open afterwards."

Hermione reached to take his hands in her own. "Oh, sweetheart. I am so, so sorry."

He squeezed her hands. "It's okay, love."

Lucius cleared his throat discreetly. "That Malfoy Enterprises offer still stands, Draco."

"Thank you, Father. Consider it gratefully accepted. Now, since little ears aren't in the room: are you aware of any health condition?"

"I am not. I will go as soon as I leave here."

Hermione gently jerked a thumb at the door. "Get going, Lucy. We need to make sure that you're healthy. Otherwise, I can't torture you in good conscience," she arranged her features into a pathetic pout.

Lucius quickly shot back, "That's how I can tell you're only a Malfoy by marriage. Biological Malfoys have evolved to the point that 'conscience' is an abstract concept."

The Fiend stuck her tongue out at him.

Narcissa took her husband's arm, guiding him from the room, "We will be in touch as soon as we know anything, I promise."

Two days later, Lucius Malfoy returned. Draco and the Fiend were overjoyed to see him. Cissa sent her regards. She'd been roped into working on a committee for some cause or another.

"So? How did it go? Are you all right, Lucy?" He smiled at her hands wringing anxiously.

"I can tell you your boy's the real deal. The grey patches were early symptoms of a particularly nasty disease that eats away at the outermost layer of one's aura, working through the energy fields and collapsing them. Untreated patients wind up losing their magic, and basically become no better than Squibs. Thanks to Scorpius, it was caught early enough for me to be treated and rid of the problem."

Draco sighed in relief. "Where does the ability to see auras come from? Do we know?"

"I suspect he inherited the talent from your great-grandmother on the Black side. There used to be talk in the family about her natural abilities. Unfortunately, women weren't allowed to have careers back then, so she wound up staying home to take care of the children. Has Scorpius said any more about a career in that field?"

"No, but he's likely ruminating on it. He gets this distant look until he makes a decision."

"The other day I picked up a toy in his room, and it went off, discharging a foam missile at his head. What was that?"

The younger Malfoy laughed. "It's called a Nerf gun. They make a number of different toys, and they're all harmless. Scorp and I have had some _great_ Nerf fights. I learned not to sneak up on Granger-Malfoy with one, though. She's got some wicked spells, and she's surprisingly intimidating for such a small person."

Lucius smirked, "That sounds very entertaining. I figured I didn't damage the boy as all the missile did was cause him to roll over and ask for 'five more minutes, Mummy.'" He turned to the Fiend with a mock-horrified stare, "What methods do you employ to wake him?" She raised an eyebrow and favored him with a sardonic smile. When he realized he would get nothing out of her, he went on: "The Healer says I'm fine, Draco. Do you want to venture to the market and that Mc place?"

"I'm sorry, Father. We were out of a number of supplies, and I had to go already. But I came up with a back-up plan."

"Do tell," Lucius responded archly.

"There's a showing of the Wagnerian opera '_Lohengrin_' tonight at 8:00. How does that sound?"

"Opera? It's likely similar to some Wizarding shows." The elder Malfoy was disappointed.

"I promise you Father, it's different." Draco's eyes glowed as he did his best to contain his smirk.

Lucius bounced ideas of likely trips to Muggleland off of his daughter-in-law. She wrote each down then went on to start noting the pros and cons of every selection. Satisfied with the progress they had made thus far, the elder blond bid _adieu_ to Hermione. He was caught off-guard as he realized his son had followed him out. He frowned in concern, "Draco? Is everything all right?"

The younger Malfoy stepped forward and embraced the man with everything he had. "I'm just so glad you're fine."

His father stood stiffly for a moment, then hugged his son _hard._ So am I, my boy. I'm also grateful that currently we have a relationship that allows affection."

Draco gave him a lopsided grin, "I won't tell if you won't."

"Deal. I'll see you at 7:00?"

"Make it 6:30 so we aren't gobbling our food like Hippogriffs. Or worse, Weasleys." Draco's face scrunched up at the thought.

The Malfoy men sat through an uneventful dinner, and finally it was 7:45 and they were allowed in to claim their seats. Draco had made sure to get excellent seats near the front. His father looked around the room with casual interest.

Then the houselights dimmed, and a single spotlight focused on what appeared to be a young sailor. He had a pleasant, powerful voice. Lucius wasn't fluent enough in German to understand much, but he liked the music. Draco said he would understand the basics of the plot just by watching. The elder Malfoy relaxed, and then a woman took center stage. When she opened her mouth, Lucius damn near fell out of his seat. It felt like a wall of sound had crashed into him.

He poked at his son: "Merlin's balls, boy! That din sounds like the caterwauling from your mother's singing lessons. This is horrific! Is she meant to sound like an especially loud, screeching harpy in labor?"

Draco smirked. "In the Muggle world, that singer is a star in the opera circles. In all honesty, I've never been much for the soprano voice, myself."

"Then why did you drag us here?"

"Truthfully? To see your reaction. My understanding is that you love opera or you hate it." Draco gave his father a playful shoulder bump.

"Put me down as being firmly in the second camp. Can we leave yet, or is it bad form?"

"It is considered poor etiquette to leave early. Let's watch a bit longer, shall we?"

Lucius grumbled, "This is worse than whatever the Fiend has in store for me."

"Not necessarily. I've seen some of her ideas. I expect that your book will be a bestseller."

Lucius settled back in his seat, plugging his ears every time the banshee chose to shriek. Eventually the opera ended, and they were walking through the parking lot toward to the Apparition point.

"That was certainly...informative. Let's not do that again."

His son smiled and nodded, his mouth forming a pink 'o' when his father started singing 'Greensleeves' while they walked. He had forgotten just how lovely a voice Lucius had. It was a rich, somber baritone, and he was pitch-perfect.

After a few feet, Draco realized they weren't alone. Between his looks and his voice, Lucius had garnered a fan club of love-struck Muggle women. The elder Malfoy noticed nothing. Unfortunately, they were close to the Apparition point.

"Father!" came in a harsh whisper.

Lucy ceased his singing to look bemusedly at Draco. "What?"

"Look. Behind. You."

The blond turned around, and the fan club pounced.

"Are you married?" from a short, pudgy woman who reminded Draco most disturbingly of Umbridge.

"Who cares? Are you up for a night?" Both father and son raised their eyebrows. The woman was tall, thin and absolutely stunning.

"Where did you learn to sing like that?" "Are you with the troupe?" "May I have your autograph; here's good! (this fan ripped open her jacket, gesturing to her ample breasts), and so on.

"Okay, how do we get out of this one? We aren't supposed to use Obliviate," Draco was panicking.

"I have an idea." Lucius lifted his chin and his voice to make sure he was heard. "I cannot tell you the details yet, but I do have an upcoming show. If you head back to the opera building, you may be able to catch my agent. I've heard he has a weakness for beautiful women." He winked mischievously with a roguish grin, and watched 10 women go absolutely dragonshit. They turned as one body, and began running back to the opera house in hopes of getting details from his agent.

"See? Simple. Apparently Muggles are easier to manipulate. To a single wizard, that could be advantageous."

"Let's go home. I'm praying to Merlin you don't stir up this much of a reaction next time. I was seconds away from fitting all of them with chastity belts."

"Because that wouldn't be noticed." Lucius harrumphed and _Disapparated_. Draco followed in short order. He cackled to himself as he heard Hermione pressing for the memory and details and Lucius doing his damnedest to place preconceived opinions in her mind of 'what actually happened' (i.e. what version would keep his lovely wife from hexing him).

The younger Malfoy poked his head into the bedroom, "Wouldn't want to encroach on your collaboration, love. I'll be downstairs until it's time for bed. Goodnight father." He full-out laughed as he heard Lucius cursing him for choosing to make himself scarce. Something about loyalty and guilt. He figured he would remind his father that as a Malfoy, he'd evolved past needing an Inner Guide.

Draco got a glass of Firewhiskey and lounged on the couch. Yep, the more he thought about it, the more he believed this book was going to be great.

* * *

A/N II: I found an interview where the HP Jason Isaacs claimed he can't carry a note in a bucket. However, since Lucy's been OOC throughout this story, just go with it. :)

Here's the web page I used for auric levels: /english/aura-body/files-aura/12_layers_of_auric_field/12_layers_of_auric_


	27. Hamleys Hecticness

Disclaimer: JKR owns the characters. Plot on this one is mine. Nothing is made from this story.

A/N: Thanks again to all those who took the time to follow or favorite, and to my awesome reviewers: viola1701e (I really like the Lion King idea); BigTimeGleekBTR (Thanks! I think I'm going to have to do the drag queen bar as a present to myself. Still deciding on what sport); Angel Girl5 (amusement park is definitely on, just gotta move to a warmer season. Bumper cars rock!); SlytherinGurrl (Thanks- I'm going to kill Lucius in "Imitation" soon. Will that do for the angst quota?); SerpentofDarkness (Gotta have them stalked again. They're too damned hot to ignore. The auras may come into play later. I'm glad about Draco/Lucius too. This chapter's largely them); btvs22 (given what you said about your schedule, I really appreciate your taking the time to review! I'll have to check that fic out); Trelawney (Thank you. I definitely need some humor right now, so it's likely to remain silly for a while. Got your PM's. I love how you think!); Fool's Tutor (Thank you! And you're sooo right about Narcissa); HarryPGinnyW4eva (Thank you for reading! I have to remind myself sometimes to throw the other characters in. :) )

* * *

A/N II: Thanks to Fool's Tutor for the idea for this chapter's excursion!

* * *

Narcissa had stopped over the following day, and she and Hermione had chuckled at Lucius' reaction to opera. The women then laughed themselves sick at what Hermione dubbed the "I Love Lucy" fan club. Once she explained the play on words to her mother-in-law, it was roundly appreciated.

Correction: almost roundly appreciated. Lucius was not amused. In fact, he was terrified Hermione was going to work his unwelcome nickname into the book somehow. While he had grown accustomed to hearing it from the Fiend, he decidedly did not relish the thought of having it bandied about the next time he went amongst society.

If she was going to do something embarrassing and underhanded anyway (and he was sure she was - the girl took to being a Malfoy like a swan to water), he might as well get a good strike in. Lucius waited until he got his son alone.

"Draco, with everything that's been going on with the pregnancy, have you managed to prepare for Santa to visit your house for Christmas?"

The younger Malfoy looked up tiredly from his desk. "Afraid I haven't, Father. I really need to get that taken care of quickly. I can't let Scorp down for Christmas."

"I know I can get some items from Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley, but what about a Muggle toy shop? That could be our next outing."

Draco's eyes bulged. "Father, with all due respect, have you gone mad? Christmas shopping in Muggle London is dangerous! And Mione would insist we leave our wands here."

Lucius shook his head sadly. "And to think, all these years I believed I was raising a wizard. Boy, at what age did you start learning wandless magic?"

"Four."

"And were you, or were you not in Slytherin House?" Malfoy Sr. arched a sardonic brow.

"Father, do you not remember that Mione and Mother will be reviewing your memories?" _And after this stunt, probably mine._

"It is easier to ask forgiveness than permission. We can get lunch while we're out, too." Lucius arose from his seat and headed upstairs to see Granger-Malfoy, his son tagging resignedly along behind him.

The women were still whispering and cackling to each other. He gulped and knocked on the half-open door.

"Fiend? Are you decent?"

"Come in. What's going on?" Hermione appeared curious. After having spent years with Lucius, Narcissa knew his "I'm up to something" look, but she chose to let it slide. Whatever resulted was likely to make a good story.

"Draco and I have decided on our next destination in the Muggle world. Per our agreement, here are our wands." He set his on the bed then nudged Draco to comply. It took three nudges and an elbow to the ribs to finally make it happen, with the junior Malfoy rubbing his side, muttering and glaring darkly at the old man. Narcissa smothered a giggle.

"Oh. Um, okay. Where are you going, so I can check it off of our list?"

"Sorry, that's a surprise. You'll see soon enough. Come, son." And Lucy swept out of the room, Draco trailing in his wake. The whispers began before they were five feet from the door. Draco laughed quietly.

"What?"

"The way you left the room. It looked exactly like Severus used to. Just struck me funny."

The Malfoy men shared a bittersweet smile as they remembered Lucius' friend and Draco's mentor. Whatever would he have made of the current situation?

The elder man clapped the younger on the shoulder lightly. "Now - let's have some fun. I have all sorts of ideas to irritate your wife."

"You can't go into Muggle London in robes, you need a suit."

Lucius shrugged and transfigured his garment into a passable three-piece. "Where are we going?"

"It's a Muggle toy store named Hamleys. Five minutes of this, and you'll likely miss the battlefield. Just remember, nothing obvious or permanently harmful, okay?"

"Yes, yes. Whatever." Lucius waved an impatient hand.

Draco sighed, "This is not going to end well, is it?" And away they went.

The Malfoys landed in a back alley on Regent Street, and Draco led the way to Hamleys. Lucius registered lights, shiny ornaments, music and Muggles everywhere. And they all knocked one aside like a Slytherin with, well, anyone _not_ a Slytherin, he supposed. The younger Malfoy looked back to check on his father, expecting a basket case.

Lucius was entranced.

"That's Hamleys over there, Father. The store covers multiple floors. Ready?"

"Oh, yes," the Malfoy patriarch breathed.

It was too bad Scorpius couldn't be there with them to go shopping, but there would be other times. Still, Draco would have loved for his son to see the enraptured look on Grandfather Malfoy's face the first time he set foot in the establishment.

As expected, it was difficult to move around, and Muggles were fighting over gifts, pulling packages back and forth in the time-honored holiday tug-of-war fought by desperate parents everywhere. Verbal abuse was frequent in these skirmishes, and Mr. Malfoy picked up a new expletive or two. Muggles were more creative than he'd thought.

Lucius leaned toward Draco, "I think we'll need to keep this part out of the book. This scene doesn't exactly help the 'Muggles are not savages' argument. Now, how are we supposed to lug everything we choose around the store? They don't have places set aside as holding spots for orders, and I'm going to bet that you'll say we can't shrink anything."

"I agree. Give me a moment, and I think I can fix that." Lucius stood fast as his son disappeared round the corner. He returned a few moments later with a hand truck.

"Wherever did you find that?"

"Transfigured it from a handbasket."

"Well done, boy. I think I'm impressed."

"I also used a Touch-Me-Not charm to include anything we place on the cart. Would-be thieves will be zapped."

"Definitely impressed," he grinned and patted his son on the back. "Shall we start at the top level and work our way down?"

"By all means. We'll take the lift."

The Malfoy men used their magic subtly and sparingly, confining it mostly to Confunding Muggles into deciding they wanted a different toy than what the Malfoys were after, or that they had somewhere else to be instead of before the wizards in the check-out line. They also used the charm once or twice to send overly friendly/attracted Muggles in other directions. Draco suspected Lucius employed it once to spark a spectacular row between two elderly society ladies, inciting them to battle over a yo-yo, of all things.

"Father..."

"What? I was bored. This bloody line was taking forever."

Draco's brows drew together. "Mione's going to kill us. You know that, right?"

"Nonsense. Just emphasize to her that this way the whole Santa thing is covered, and she'll forgive our transgressions. I'll bet you a Galleon."

"Father, she might be willing to overlook a little magic, but when she sees what you bought for Scorpius, you're a dead man."

Lucius smirked as he reviewed his purchases: the Nerf Vortrex Nitron; the Nerf N-Strike Elite Rampage Blaster (it looked cool); a Gyromax Remote Control Helicopter (Draco said it would be fun, and he'd explain helicopters later); a Turbo Twister; a Ferrari California Electric Ride-on Toy; a VTech children's camera; a Playmobil Hospital set (he planned to enchant it); a wigwam, a Bontempi Children's Marching Drum (enabling Scorpius to be annoying and mobile), and his personal favorite: a Hamleys Full Drum Kit with microphone _and_ a karaoke machine. He also intended to get a beginner's potions kit from Diagon Alley.

Hm. Come to think of it, the boy was right. He _was_ a dead man. Now if only he could bring himself to care. Draco and he dragged their purchases to an empty men's room and shrank them for easy transport.

Thinking of Hermione's face in just a few days, Lucius loosed a rich laugh. "So, son - care for a last meal?"


	28. Would You Like Fries with That?

Disclaimer: Characters are JKR's, this plot is mine.

A/N: Thanks to all of the new folks to favorite and follow! As for my lovely reviewers: Serpent of Darkness (I wish I had a relationship like that too, and it's time for Lucius' Slytherin side to make more of an appearance. I love him when he's naughty); Liz (Hopefully, AMEN and thanks!); viola1701e (Good points. I'm trying to come up with something truly horrendous that Hermione can do for payback, without leaving her bed. Being an immobile evil genius is a real challenge); chupeechan (Hope you like this chapter); Fool's Tutor (I always saw Lucius as more of a lizard. LOVE your description of Lucy meets Video Game!); Trelawney (You know if he pleads ignorance, there will be a strong 'fake' vibe coming off of it); Peytonkmc (Neither can I! I've never written a story this long. And it seems there's still plenty to do. Trust me, friend, on your second statement. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter. Christmas should be fun); LavishlyUrs (Thank you!); Chibified-chan (Glad you enjoyed. I hope you like this one, too).

* * *

_Thinking of Hermione's face in just a few days, Lucius loosed a rich laugh. "So, son - care for a last meal?"_

"Of course, Father," Draco replied smoothly. "I know just the place."

The men left Hamleys and the younger Malfoy led his father to a building with a large yellow "M" as the sign: McDonald's.

Inside, chaos reigned. Milk, ice cream and Merlin-knew-what was spread randomly. Sticky spots abounded on the floor. Children were pulling at their mothers' sleeves, begging in high-pitched, whiny voices for something called a Happy Meal. Lucius found himself sincerely hoping that said meals would make the brats and/or their long-suffering mothers happier after obtaining them. Circe knew it was obvious that this place was a well of misery at present.

When he headed toward a table, Draco caught him by the arm.

"Son, what are you doing?"

"They don't have wait staff here, Father. You step up to the counter, purchase your meal and _then_ locate a seat." He smirked at Lucius' scandalized expression. "Welcome to the world of 'Fast Food.' Many Muggle restaurants are like this. They're considered cheaper and more convenient. They even have an entrance where customers drive through and take the food away in their autos."

"So there's more than one restaurant like...this?" A brat careened off of Lucius' legs. Eyeing the creature distastefully, he silently sent a mild Itching Hex to give the little bugger something to bounce around about.

"There are thousands. These are called chains, or franchises according to Hermione. You can get the same burger here as you would find in any other country at a McDonalds." Draco rubbed his hands together in preparation for the scene that was likely to come. "What sounds good to you?"

Malfoy Sr. perused the brightly colored picture boards above his head. "Their fish looks a bit dodgy. What is a 'Quarter Pounder'? Sounds vaguely manly, though it makes me wonder what's being pounded upon."

A female teenage Muggle employee smiled at him with alarming perkiness. "A Quarter Pounder means it's one quarter of a pound of meat, usually with a piece of cheese on either side of the patty, and topped with ketchup, mustard, pickle and onion."

"Really?" Lucius peered closer at the picture. "I don't know if I've ever seen meat that color before."

The perkiness faltered slightly as confusion set in.

Draco sighed then smiled at the girl. "We'll have two Quarter Pounder with Cheese meals for here, please."

Glad to be focusing on someone familiar with the drill, she cheerfully took Draco's money and set a tray out for their food. Lucius nudged his son in the side.

"Is it _always_ like this?"

"Oh, no Father. You should see it on Saturday afternoons. It's utter madness then. This is relatively peaceful."

The elder blond noticed several of the tiny monsters settling down and shutting up as they tucked into their Happy Meals. _Hmm...perhaps there __is__ something to the name, then. The parents certainly appear calmer._

Their order was called and Draco picked up the tray while he guided his father to the soda machine in the lobby.

"Oooh. Fizzy drinks." The establishment rose several points in Lucius' estimation. His son smiled.

"Get two Cokes, please. I'll meet you at that booth on the right."

Draco doled out the pieces to each meal, disposing of the tray. Lucius sat across from him in the booth after surreptitiously _Scourgifying_ it. He didn't know what those patches were, and could happily live the rest of his life in ignorance, thank you very much.

The younger Malfoy chewed a French fry as he waited for the aristocrat to take a bite. Lucius didn't disappoint.

"AAAAGH! PTHUI!" He spat out the half-chewed bite of burger on the table. Draco put his face in his palm. "What in the name of Merlin's wrinkly taint was that? We had hamburgers at your house before, and I can say that this," the elder Malfoy shook the burger in his hand- "This is not a hamburger!" Lucius tossed it on the table and glared at the unfortunate piece of pseudo-meat as though it had attacked his mother, shot his peacocks, and sold his stocks below worth, all before bending over his wife and-

No, best not to go there.

Not lifting his face from his hand, Draco said, "Oh-kay, so burgers are a 'no.' Try a French fry, please."

Lucius picked up two, crunching them while wearing an expression that could curdle milk. He hastily washed the blasted greasy filth down with a sip of Coke then looked approvingly at his cup.

"Well at least they got _something_ right. This is an exceptional fizzy drink."

His son smirked wearily at him. "You're harder to feed than Scorpius. And to think: I thought HE was a picky eater."

"Picky has nothing to do with it, Draco. Malfoys dine on the finest cuisine in the world. We have evolved palates, and-"

"And if you're over the age of eight, this sucks." Draco tossed his own burger down. "They hook the kids in when they're young with those Happy Meals, and by the time Muggles grow up, they're used to the taste and the convenience. This food's poison, you know."

"I can believe that. Now, how about some decent sustenance, if you please?" And the two headed for a local pub.

* * *

While the Malfoy men played Santa Claus, Narcissa had developed a headache and apologetically _Flooed_ home. Hermione left her bedroom door open so she could at least keep an ear on Scorpius. Before long, he tired of playing alone and wandered in to check on her.

She watched with hidden amusement as he stood stock still and assessed her with a clinical eye. "You're still all kinds of colors. You're fine." Upon delivering his diagnosis, her erstwhile offspring climbed up on the bed next to her and lay down on Draco's side, facing her. Hermione reached over and dragged Scorp to her for a gentle cuddle. She hadn't seen much of her baby lately, and she felt terribly guilty about it.

"Mummy?" Innocent grey eyes regarded her gravely.

"Yes, dear?"

"When the baby comes, will you still love me as much, or will some of it have to go to her?"

She hugged him tighter. "That's the wonderful thing about love, Scorpius. No matter how much you give away, or to whom, it doesn't get taken from someone else. People have an endless supply of love inside if they're only willing to use it. Do you understand about having an unending supply?" Hermione stroked her son's blond curls from his face.

He had on his 'thinking' expression. "Is unending the same as infinite?"

"It is. Very good, sweetheart. Where did you hear 'infinite'?"

"Daddy said I had an infinite amount of gas the last time I had peas with supper. I hate peas."

Hermione couldn't help giggling just a bit. "Same concept, but love is definitely more pleasant than gas."

"Yeah, at least you don't stink when you love someone."

Mummy snorted at that. Gods, she wished she could have a tickle fight with her little man right now. Wistfulness was clear in the look he reflected at her.

"Darling, I'm so, so sorry I can't do fun things with you at the moment."

"Not even Nerf fights? You could shoot from the bed," he looked hopeful.

"Not even Nerf fights. The doctor was very clear. We can read, or cuddle, or talk, or maybe play a game on the bed, but your Mum is basically a potato with hair for the next few months."

"You aren't shaped like a potato."

She smiled wryly, "Give it time."

"How about cuddle, then?" He snuggled closer and rolled over so that she was spooning him.

She smiled and buried her face in his blond locks. He didn't have that 'baby' smell anymore, but his scent was still uncommonly sweet.

"Mummy?"

"Dear?"

"Will she like me?"

"She'll love you, I swear. You're going to be her big brother, Scorpius. That's a serious responsibility. You'll have a lot to do. As her older brother it will be up to you to help teach her about the world, and right from wrong, and you'll likely protect her at some point."

"Right from wrong - you mean like the blender and the lid?"

"For a start." Hermione grinned and kissed his curls.

Mother and son continued discussing his upcoming responsibilities and what the new baby would be like until Draco returned home to find them dozing snuggled up like a pair of pups. He quietly sought out their house elf and had her begin dinner preparations. He was loath to wake his family, but they really did need an evening meal. He went back upstairs and curled himself around his wife. She woke promptly, moving deeper into his embrace.

"Hi." He kissed her lightly on the ear.

"Hi yourself," she replied sleepily. "How was your outing with your father?"

"Oh, nothing special," he said hurriedly. How was your day, love?"

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy, if you think I'm truly that stupid, we're going to have a talk when I've regained my mobility."

He nuzzled her neck. "This is so nice right now. Can't we discuss my father later?"

"Did he harm anyone?"

"Erm, no?" He was unsure if the yo-yo battle counted.

"Did any Muggles catch him using magic?"

"No."

She shrugged, surrendering for now. "Fine, I'll interview him tomorrow."

Draco made a note to be elsewhere when she got the details of Scorpius' Christmas gifts.


	29. Christmas Rumpus

Disclaimer - I own a few new things post-holiday, but Harry Potter isn't one of them.

A/N - Sorry it's been a while! Thanks to everyone who favorites and follows. I never expected to see the numbers top 100. :)

To the ever-cool reviewers: SerpentofDarkness (imagine just how weird McDonalds would be to one who's never seen it. Thanks for the indepth review, too); viola1701e (I'm still struggling with the timeline, so I wasn't sure if any LOTR movies had been out yet. Cool idea, though); Liz (Ireland? Really? Did they serve beer at the McD's?); Fool's Tutor (very intriguing idea! I've always held the opinion that the more ruthless Pureblood families killed their Squibs (saw it in a fic somewhere and that sounded about right to me). Will keep in mind. Promise); Trelawney (The PM's were awesome. So glad to hear from you!); persevera (thanks much! As you know, I really enjoy your work. Guys? Check persevera out if you haven't already!); jessy3123 (sorry I didn't get this posted sooner. My spawn had her wisdom teeth out and I've been focused on that); stronghermione (thanks for the great review! I hate stories where reconciliation is immediate. Just not realistic to me); bluestriker666 (thanks - good to hear from you!); SlytherinGurrl (thank you - I had a very nice Christmas. How was yours?); triSARAHtops1412 (Cute handle. Thank you for the kind words!); DramioneForever123 (Thanks much!)

Thanks to everyone who liked the Hermione/Scorp interaction. Tried hard not to make it syrupy.

Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas/Happy Yule, nice Tuesday...whatever floats your boat. And may you all have a kickass New Year!

* * *

The day before Christmas Eve, the following letter was owled to Healer Randolf:

_Dear Sir:_

_I trust this finds you well. My wife is currently doing passably physically, though low morale is an issue. I wondered if it might be permissible to Levitate her downstairs, set her somewhere safe and comfortable, and have a small Christmas gathering? If you don't believe it feasible, I will understand. _

_Happy Christmas to you and yours._

_Respectfully,_

_Draco Malfoy_

A response was returned shortly thereafter:

_Dear Mr. Malfoy:_

_I am indeed well, thank you for your concern. It is understandable how Mrs. Malfoy may be feeling a bit depressed. As long as you and one other wizard (I would suggest your father or Mr. Potter) work together to levitate and deposit her downstairs, I see no reason to refrain. Just be careful, if you please. Use the same procedure to return her to her room. While she __is__ downstairs, make sure to remind everyone firmly of her delicate condition._

_Happy Christmas to you as well. Things will improve, Mr. Malfoy. It just takes time._

_Regards,_

_D. N. Randolf_

The Malfoy heir grinned to himself as he began to make plans for the following day. He was certain he could get at least some friends and family members to attend if he told them how badly Hermione needed this. Lucius had been ducking her since the Hamleys trip, so she couldn't even have the fun of grilling him.

He waited until he was out of sight of his lovely wife then took out the DA coin he'd nicked from her jewel box. He worded his message specifically so that no one but Potter would answer:

_Potter - need to speak soonest. Request for tomorrow. Others can be notified after discussion._

The coin warmed in his hand.

_Malfoy - where and when? If you've got the time, I can Apparate to your place._

Draco told Harry to Apparate landing outside then enter through the unlocked back door. And BE QUIET, for Merlin's sake. When the former Saviour arrived the two remained in the kitchen and spoke in whispers. Malfoy laid out his request and was happy to find it met with enthusiasm. Potter told him to let him take care of the rest, just have Mione and Scorpius ready tomorrow. He also mentioned using the Protean charm on a set of objects for private communication. Potter left quickly, stating the need to get the cooperation of such a large group.

When the bespectacled wanker (Okay, semi-wanker; Potter was growing on him, if he was honest with himself) was gone, Draco owled his father regarding his idea for Christmas Eve. Both of his parents responded with enthusiasm.

Highly pleased with himself, the young blond gathered his wife and son to him in the Master Bedroom, and had their elf bring up a picnic dinner. Scorpius snoozed with his parents that night, and all three awoke refreshed the next morning.

"Hermione, love, did you take a shower last night?"

"No, I meant to this morning. Why?" Good, no suspicion yet.

"I had words with Healer Randolf yesterday, and he said that as long as you were levitated carefully downstairs, you could sit on the couch. So why don't you freshen up, and I'll assist you with a change of scenery?"

Granger-Malfoy raised a skeptical brow at her spouse, but headed into the bathroom for a quick shower, drying spells, and a little bit of makeup. By the time she finished, Lucius and Narcissa had arrived.

"What are you two doing here?"

Lucy smiled noncommittally. "Draco mentioned that he needed an extra hand moving you downstairs. We figured we'd come over to help, and visit for a spell." Narcissa disappeared into the kitchen without another word. Hermione's relocation went off without a hitch; she found herself on the sofa in short order, cuddled under a quilt.

"Draco?" She sniffed the air.

"Yes, love?"

"I swear I smell a large number of different dishes being prepared, and one of them smells just like Molly's scones."

"Ah, that. Well..." Her husband tapped on the kitchen door, and lifted the _Silencio_ on the room. Within seconds, the entire Weasley clan invaded the Family Room. Molly indeed carried a tray of scones.

Hermione looked about herself in confusion. "What IS all of this?"

Ginny popped out from behind George, everything petite and delicate about the pretty redhead except for her swollen abdomen. "Malfoy mentioned you've been down lately, so we decided since you can't come to the Burrow, we would bring Christmas to you!" She leaned down and gently hugged her old friend. "We're using an Extendable Charm on your place today, too."

"My goodness, Gin, just how many people are coming?" Hermione felt vaguely overwhelmed by the thought of such a crowd in her home, and here she sat, unable to carry out any hostess duties.

Harry knelt at her side. "Don't fret, 'Mione. Not only did Molly bring enough to feed an army, your mother-in-law brought a team of house elves from Malfoy Manor. Just relax and have some fun, yeah?"

"House elves?"

"Fun, Hermione. F-U-N. Focus." With that, Harry kissed her lightly on the cheek and moved away.

The younger Mrs. Malfoy's eyes just kept widening as people continued to arrive. When all was said and done, it was the Weasleys, the Malfoys, the Potters, everyone selected to participate in the donation, and many of those that weren't.

The eggnog was spiked and children made a racket everywhere they went. Ron and Draco got into an extremely heated discussion on Quidditch and refused to stop until Harry refereed. Lucius and Richard Granger slunk about with a dangerous look in their eyes, and Hermione was mothered to the point of suffocation by Molly Weasley, Jean Granger and Narcissa. Blaise and Pansy showed up fashionably late, and their little darling (read: holy terror) immediately hooked up with the other youngsters, promptly tying one of them to a pillar. When matches were requested, Blaise helped them find a new game that didn't involve cannibalistic barbeque. Luna brought guaranteed Nargle-free mistletoe as a gift.

Hermione didn't know what to pay attention to next as anarchy reigned throughout her home. She felt like she was like watching a three-ring circus on drugs.

It was absolutely perfect.

Each family had brought "Santa's" presents to the party, explaining that Santa understood the gifts were needed a little early this year. It was a wild time watching the children opening their packages. Parents were run ragged trying to keep the correct presents with each child.

Lucius and Richard stood back a bit, waiting for the fun to start. When one of his choices for Scorpius came up, Lucius elbowed Richard gently. "Watch this."

Within minutes, young Master Malfoy found himself the proud owner of a Gyromax Remote Control Helicopter. His playmates made various jealous rumblings.

"Thank you, Grandfather Malfoy! Now what do I do with it?" Grandfather Malfoy attempted to steer the little boy back to his unopened gifts, but Scorp was fixated.

Hermione snickered in amusement. "Bring that here, Scorpius, and I'll get it up and running. That way you can go back to your gifts."

Scorpius looked pleased, Lucius confused, and Richard shared a smirk with his son-in-law, who turned away to start another debate with Ron.

Soon enough Granger-Malfoy had the helicopter assembled, and she called her son over to explain the remote controls. Being an intelligent boy, Scorpius caught on quickly, drawing laughter from the adults and envy from the kids until something went horribly wrong.

No matter what he did with the control, the helicopter insisted on chasing Lucius first around the room, then the entire house. It kept up with him as the terrified man ran outside, covering his head with his hands. The copter flew just above and around him, threatening to tangle his hair in its blades at any moment.

"FIEND!"

He could hear the sneaky little chit's laughter from inside the house. Finally the copter flew back without him and made a three-point landing on the coffee table, right into the vegetable dip.

"Oops." Mione grinned and shrugged as Pansy removed the copter from the dip, hitting it with a quick _Scourgify_.

Pans handed it back with a lopsided grin. "See, if you'd been doing this sort of thing instead of spending all of your time in the bloody library at Hogwarts, you _could_ have been cool."

The hostess pressed a mock-offended hand to her bosom. "I was plenty cool! Just ahead of my time, is all. Besides, if I hadn't been studying in the library, I'd never have learned to do all of this."

Lucius cautiously reentered the house. Seeing the helicopter was de-animated, he relaxed a bit.

The rest of the gifts from the senior Malfoys went over wonderfully with Scorpius. Narcissa noted the calculating look on Hermione's face, leaned over and said, "I chose none of these. Just so you're aware."

"I know. The Playmobil Hospital set is charming. I love how he got the figurines to move on their own, and that he created patients for them to work on. The wigwam is inoffensive, and I think the camera is a great idea. And Scorp has Nerf items here already. Even the Ride-on toy is better than that blasted training broom."

"But he's not off the hook, is he?"

"You look absolutely malicious right now, Narcissa."

"Don't fret, darling. It's done out of love," the Malfoy Matriarch answered airily.

"Well...now that you mention it, I do owe Lucy for the drums, the karaoke kit and the potions set."

Narcissa sighed in remembrance. "Draco got a kit like that when he was Scorpius' age."

"And how did that go?" Wary brown eyes waited for the rest of the story.

"He blew up the East Wing three days after Christmas. It was such a mess."

"That's horrible!"

"Au contraire, cherie - I helped him to do it. I'd been dying to redecorate that area from the day I moved in!"

Both women collapsed in fits of giggles until Hermione sobered somewhat. "I can't have him blowing up the house."

"I know. I'll make him use it in the Malfoy lab only."

"So that just leaves the drums and karaoke set."

Narcissa gave a casual nod of her head. "Any ideas?"

"Not yet, but I have the rest of the day to think about it."

The afternoon passed quickly. Most families couldn't stay very late, because they had to do the Holiday Shuffle and visit other family members. As the festivities were coming to a close, Hermione cleared her throat, fingering the exquisite lapis lazuli and pearl necklace she received from Draco.

"Excuse me- everyone?"

The room quieted.

"Thank you so much for taking time from whatever your plans were today to spend part of Christmas with us. Special thanks to my husband and Harry for organizing this gathering. This is the best holiday I can remember. Before you leave, please give me a hug goodbye!" She smiled brilliantly at the room when she heard the collective "Awwww." One by one, her visitors (including the house elves) acceded to her request, and she gave Lucius a lingering hug when it was his turn.

"Happy Christmas, Lucy."

"Happy Christmas, Fiend. Are you sure you aren't angry about the gifts?" Lucius looked uncertain.

"Oh, no. I'm sure I'll manage." She relaxed back onto the couch cushions, her eyes drooping as sleep claimed her. Draco and his father levitated her back to her room, and her husband tucked her in.

"Do you really think she's okay with the gifts?" Lucius whispered as they tiptoed away.

Draco shrugged. "Either way, I bet you'll find out soon enough."

The Malfoys shared a brief embrace and Draco's parents left after gathering up their elves. As soon as they arrived home, the elves went off to take care of anything they missed while at Missy Hermione's all day.

Lucius followed his beloved spouse upstairs to their room. She turned to give him a seductive smile as he reached for her.

And got an electric jolt through his system that knocked him backwards. Cissa peered down at him and went to offer a hand up.

"No darling, that's okay. I'll just grab this chair here-" ZAP! He withdrew from it quickly and went to straighten his robes, only to be zapped again. In fact, _everything_ he touched, animate or otherwise, dealt Lucius a nasty burst of electricity. In the end, he remained seated on the floor, pouting.

"I don't think I've been forgiven for the drum set."

"No, dear. I don't believe you have," came the sanguine reply as Cissa sat at her vanity, brushing her hair.

The whoosh of the Floo caught both Malfoys' attention. Standing in the middle of the room was the drum set with karaoke machine and the marching drum, and a note.

_Lucy-_

_The Ohm-My-Goodness charm will wear off as soon as you find somewhere to house this in Malfoy Manor with the sincere intent to allow Scorpius to play it in YOUR home any time he pleases. No time limits and no loopholes. _

_I've explained to him that since Malfoy Manor has so much more room, it was a better place for him to play. _

_Wishing you an electrifying night,_

_H_.


	30. What's New, Pussycat?

Disclaimer: Characters belong to JKR. Plot and the Ohm-My-Goodness spell are mine.

A/N: Don't get too irritated, but I want to hurry things along a little bit, before I'm back in school again next week. :) This may feel a little choppy to some of you, but I need to make mention of a few things in order to get this moving. I've been fighting writer's block and impatience to get to a particular theme. We will continue to intermittently have Life Lessons with Lucy, I promise.

A/N II - thanks as always to the follows, favorites, and reviews! stronghermione (I think they'd have to be on their respective deathbeds before they give up irritating each other); viola1701e (thinking up punishments for Lucy is sometimes the best part of writing this); SerpentofDarkness (glad you enjoyed - Mione kind of likes the blond bastard when he's sweet, too); persevera (yes, Ohm-My-Goodness is mine, as well as Nothing But Tea Truth, seen in Intervention. I'm trying to find a way to explore a relationship between Draco & Ron. It was kind of fun in Heaven Sent); Trelawney (your guess is as good as mine, though one of your ideas is in this chapter); Angel Girl5 (I have thought of that, but that entails MY watching them, since I never saw/read Wicked, and it's been eons since I watched WofOz); btvs22 (thanks - hopefully this is up to snuff. I'm on the fence about it); Ashevdufhej LOVE (thanks and glad you enjoyed it - I hate one-dimensional characters. Though I must admit it'd be a real challenge to humanize MoldyShorts); Sapphire1031 (read on. LOL); Fool's Tutor (unfortunately I kind of bypassed the tv specials, but I'll see if I can't work some snowplay in there); jellybean1990 (thank you!); bluestriker666 (poor Lucy, nothing - he INVITES this!); Liz (thanks again!); LadyKahlan (I feel like such an idiot - and I lived in Europe for two years. Oops. However, y'all still have private clinics, right?); K. Ly (yes).

A/N III- Thanks to Fool's Tutor, Trelawney & BigTimeGleekBTR for the ideas! If I forgot anyone, I'm sorry!

* * *

Lucius snapped like a twig under the influence of Hermione's latest creation. Narcissa hid her grin as she wondered how many things she could have made her husband do over the years if she'd had the younger Mrs. Malfoy's mind at her disposal.

Not that she'd done poorly on her own, of course, but it was fun to ponder. Lucius was adorable when flustered. Cissa had to write her husband's response, as he could not lift a pen without yelping. Sadly, the spell didn't affect his mouth, so he could dictate and complain to his heart's content. If she hadn't been so accomplished at tuning him out, it could have proved irritating.

_You sick, twisted, devious, cruel example of a witch:_

_Fine. Scorpius may enjoy his potions kit, broom AND drum set with karaoke machine (Narcissa says to mention the mobile drum too) here anytime he wishes. It's so sad; supposed brightest witch of your age and you can't remember a simple Muffliato charm. Hopefully your mind will return once your parasite escapes captivity. _

_So glad you had a Happy Christmas,_

_Lucius & Narcissa_

Draco laughed to himself as he delivered his father's latest shot at Hermione. She smirked and gleefully penned the following:

_You sorry, out-manipulated, feeble excuse for a wizard:_

_Well, what did you expect, trying to purchase gifts to drive me insane? In case you've forgotten, I married your son. Both my capacity for retaliation and tolerance for obnoxiousness are abnormally high. Though the git __can__ be rather sweet these days; I think I'll keep him. He's at least 80% trained, anyway. Oh quit glaring, Draco! That's what you get for reading over my shoulder. _

_There. He's left to sulk. Thankfully, he's almost as easy to handle as you are. I'll flutter my lashes helplessly and blame the hormones and he'll forget he was ever upset. Tell me, Lucy: does 'Malfoy' translate to 'simple creature' from your native French?_

_By the way, have you forgotten the Healer said I was to have __complete__ rest? Peace and quiet - perhaps you're familiar with them? If I put a Muffliato charm on Scorp and his toys, I might not be able to hear him if he needed help, or if he desired some ever-so-important bonding time with his Mummy, as I've had to neglect my poor firstborn in an attempt to bring Mireille into this world. And don't think I won't be telling my darling daughter when she's older that her beloved grandfather Malfoy referred to her as a parasite. Just imagine those large grey or brown eyes filling with tears as her precious lower lip wibbles._

_Feeling guilty yet? Good._

_Additionally, there's the principle of the matter to consider. You went to all of that trouble to be annoying, and now you'll be the one to suffer from your evil intentions (sorry about that again, Narcissa, but I figure you must have developed a fairly high tolerance for irritating numpties yourself. Either way, you're welcome to visit/escape over here anytime)._

_Seriously, Happy Christmas to the two of you, as well. Thank you again for making sure my family and I did not miss out on a celebration. Today was wonderful._

_Hermione, Scorpius and Draco (whether he likes it or not)_

* * *

Shortly after the New Year, Draco set up some time with Ron to drop in and visit Hermione, hopefully keeping her occupied for a few hours. Even with the book collaboration, his Muggle-born wife was losing her patience with being bedridden. Malfoy smirked to himself at how irritable she'd been of late. After all, if she was losing her patience anyway, who better to put her with than Weasley? A pissed-off Mione was status quo for Ron. After his visit with Hermione, Weasley surprised Draco by sitting down and sharing a beer while he provided his impressions of the visit.

Ron said that the time passed more pleasantly than expected when Granger-Malfoy pulled out her notes and shared some of her father-in-law's more memorable forays into the Muggle world. Both members of the former Golden Trio laughed uproariously when she described Draco's taking his father to a health club, then having to beat a hasty retreat after Lucius loudly denounced the afternoon Zumba class for being a bunch of shameless strumpets ('Did you SEE what they were wearing? It was positively indecent the way they flaunted themselves. And really - as lowbrow as it is for an attractive woman to wear such attire, I couldn't tell if some of what was in there were women or small continents!') Draco really had to haul arse when Lucius openly enquired exactly why his son would take him to a brothel, and a classless one, at that.

Sadly, several of those insulted had excellent aim, and a full water bottle to the side of the head stung, damn it. His darling Muggleborn tormentor's laughter hadn't helped the situation, either.

A donation large enough to build another facility had been required for the younger Malfoys to ever show their faces at the gym again. Draco apologetically explained that he'd signed his father out of the institution on a day pass. He promised to refrain from repeating that mistake in the future.

Their trip across the pond in mid-February to see an authentic hockey game was more successful. Jim, an American Auror in an exchange program with Harry's office, got four tickets to a Detroit Red Wings/Chicago Blackhawks matchup on the Blackhawks' turf. While it was no replacement for Quidditch, both Malfoys enjoyed the brawls that broke out spontaneously on the ice. After the second fistfight, Jim quit trying to get Lucius to root for a particular team. It was clear the nuances of hockey were beyond him. For his part, Lucius had two suggestions to improve the game: a) add a Muggle version of bludgers, or at least more than one puck at a time on the ice, and b) do away with the penalty boxes altogether. Afterward, the four men went for Chicago deep-dish style pizza, and Lucius had another item to add to his Muggle foods list.

Smaller forays like grocery shopping were comparatively successful, and Lucius had shown so much enthusiasm after some trips that Narcissa was considering joining him. It was a harsh winter, so driving lessons and a trip to the amusement park had to be put on hold. Hermione was looking into parks around the world to determine which would provide the most excitement. In a show of consideration, Lucius suggested waiting on that trip until Mireille was born so they could set up a family vacation. Draco and Hermione agreed, and in the meantime, the elder Malfoy devoured the brochures his daughter-in-law procured for research. When Lucius wasn't working on the upcoming book with Granger-Malfoy, he was at Malfoy Industries, teaching Draco the ins and outs of the family business. The younger man had taken well to the change in routine, immediately designing processes to assist the company in running more efficiently.

* * *

All of the daily trivia was forgotten at the beginning of March when Hermione and Draco had their first magical scan scheduled. Previous appointments showed the baby was progressing at a decent rate, and the risk to mother and infant had been downgraded somewhat by late January. Healer Randolf had allowed Mione to leave her bed for short periods of time though she was still on what she considered house arrest.

The beginning of the scan appointment was routine as Randolf took the bi-weekly measurements.

"Now then, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, are you ready to see your daughter?" The Healer allowed himself a small smile. He loved watching parents smile the first time they saw their offspring. Following the proper wand movements, a highly detailed image of Mireille appeared above Hermione's abdomen. The baby was slightly on the small side, with delicate features and an abundance of pale, softly curling hair. Her eyes tipped up at the corners. Her chin was defined without being pointed, and her nose turned up a tad at the tip, leading Draco to believe his daughter would take after her mother. This was a good thing, as the Malfoy features could be a bit much for a girl. Pansy forced him to wear a dress once to play Tea Party, and it wasn't pretty.

Hermione gently squeezed her husband's hand, "Isn't she precious, Draco? Look at her little ears, they...um," her smile abruptly dropped. "Healer Randolf, just _what_ are my daughter's ears doing?"

Randolf moved his attention from the happy parents back to the scan. Sure enough, Mireille's ears appeared to be changing, moving more toward the top of her head as they gained points at their tips.

Malfoy moved in for a closer look. "Merlin! Is that a, a _tail_?" Tell me that isn't a bloody tail! Randolf, what the hell is happening?"

The esteemed healer was as flummoxed as his clients. "Er, congratulations. It's a kitten."

Draco fainted.


	31. Letting the Cat Out of the (Mixed) Bag

Letting the Cat out of the (mixed) bag

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot, and Healer Randolf.

* * *

A/N - sorry for the delay. School's started, and things are crazy. Also, TPTB have put me on Ritalin (non-ADD), and while it's fixing a ton of things, it's curtailing my desire to write. Sorry about that.

Figured you'd rather see a story than a long author's note - much love to reviewers (you guys help so much), followers and those who favorite. I will do my level best to keep up with this story. Promise.

* * *

Healer Randolf regarded the blond aristocrat on the floor for a moment before he elected to leave the man unconscious. While young Mister Malfoy had a right to be concerned, Randolf wanted to handle this issue efficiently. And worried or not, it was obvious Mrs. Malfoy was the better choice for a brainstorming session.

Level-headedness and patience have their limits, though, and the former heroine had reached hers, waving a delicate hand in front of the Healer's face after he pondered a moment too long.

"Randolf-" Hermione snapped her fingers. "RANDOLF! There's a bloody _cat_ inside of me. Focus, would you?"

The Healer shook his head, doing his best to forget the increasingly absurd questions his mind was devising, "My apologies, Mrs. Malfoy. I was just trying to picture a situation that could be responsible at the moment."

"..._cat?"_ was heard from the floor. Draco stood up shakily next to Hermione, looking desperately at her for confirmation that this wasn't a joke. Fear was evident in her face. Malfoy spun on his heel toward Randolf, eyes blazing. "A cat. How did we wind up with a fucking _house pet_ in my wife's uterus?"

Hermione laid a hand lightly on her husband's arm. "Sir, I had a mishap in Second Year at Hogwarts involving Polyjuice Potion and a cat hair. That couldn't be the cause of the problem, could it?" Tearful brown eyes locked on the Healer. For the first time since things went sideways, Randolf was able to smile reassuringly.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I highly doubt one Polyjuice misadventure would have such lasting effects. This, erm, situation will require quite a bit of creative thinking. We need to find some way to keep your daughter's...claws from puncturing the amniotic sac." He recast the diagnostic spell to ensure the fetus had two legs and no tail, and proceeded to cast a _stasis_ charm, hoping it would hold until he could find a better solution. Randolf pursed his lips as he looked up at the mother-to-be.

"I also must forbid natural delivery; I do not believe it would be safe for Mireille to try to come through the birth canal. She could do some serious damage in the stress of the moment."

Hermione winced at the thought and nodded in agreement, watching as the elder man began to pace the length of the small room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, are either of you aware of any _Animagi_ in either of your family trees; particularly one who assumes any type of feline form?"

"Sirius Black, a cousin on my husband's maternal side, used to turn into a large dog," Draco raised an eyebrow as his wife continued, "and another cousin in the Black family, Nymphadora Tonks, was a Metamorphagus. I'm Muggleborn, so obviously my relatives lack the ability. Draco, do you know of anyone else in the Blacks or Malfoys?"

"Not counting the time I was forcibly transfigured into a ferret, no," the blond responded dryly.

"No cats, though?" Healer Randolf tapped a quill against his lip as he awaited the response.

Hermione looked pensive. "The only cat I can ever remember seeing was Professor McGonagall, but neither of us is related to her."

Both Malfoys noticed how quickly their Healer paled. "Wait here, please. I need to check something."

He left the room, and the frightened young couple could hear voices faintly drifting through the door, though individual words remained unclear. Draco gripped his wife's hand as they did their best to make out what was being said. The only thing they could get with any clarity was 'cat.' Minutes later, Randolf re-entered the room.

"I am awaiting a response to a query. It is best if you go home at this time. Please be ready to return here at a moment's notice, and contact me immediately if anything else strange occurs."

Thoroughly flummoxed, the Malfoys departed. Once Draco had Hermione settled in her room, he Floo-called Blaise.

"Draco? What's wrong? I haven't seen you look this bad since sixth year."

The blond ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Just get over here. I need to talk to you."

Zabini stepped through, assessed Malfoy, and headed straight for the liquor cabinet. Doubles appeared to be in order.

"So what's this all about? Is Hermione okay?" Blaise crossed the room, pressing a glass in his mate's hand. Draco accepted it gratefully.

"That remains to be seen. She's physically unharmed for the moment, but Blaise... During the appointment, Mira turned into a cat."

Blaise raised a sardonic eyebrow. "Really, Draco. If you don't want to talk about it, just say so. That was bizarre even for you."

Malfoy's jaw tightened as he glared, "I'm not fucking kidding, Zabini. My daughter is a goddamned feline!"

"You're serious."

A nod.

"Really, honest-to-Merlin, no-screwing around _serious_."

"I swear on my son."

"Damn. I know we used to kid about Granger having kittens back in school, but this is ridiculous."

"Blaise..."

"Wait, I'm trying to envision future family gatherings. Will she be chastised if she starts washing herself in front of company?"

"Goddamnit, Zabini..." Draco shot him an exceptionally filthy glare.

"She'll likely be popular as a teen; she'll be flexible enough to put the Greengrass sisters to shame."

"ENOUGH!" The distraught father lunged, and missed. Blaise had many years' experience winding up his best friend.

"What is wrong with you, you freak? How can you sit there making jokes about my unborn child?"

"Coping mechanism," Blaise waved a hand dismissively. "Honestly? I'm still having trouble believing this. Are you sure it isn't some elaborate joke on Hermione?"

"No way. My father and wife have almost no-holds-barred in their weird little war, but I feel confident he had nothing to do with this."

"Have you told him yet?"

"No. You're the only one so far. I wasn't ready to deal with my parents' reaction, and I don't know how we'll share any of this with her folks. Randolf sounded like he'll be calling us back in soon. Judging by his reaction, I believe he has a theory, and it isn't good."

The duo drank in silence for a while until Blaise spoke again.

"What should Pans and I get for a christening gift? I can't decide between onesies or a scratching post."

"Fuck off, Zabini."

"Hang in there, Drake."

* * *

An owl arrived two days later:

_Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy:_

_Please Floo to my office at 2:00 tomorrow. Do not be alarmed by your fellow attendees._

_D.H. Randolf_

Malfoy crumpled the letter as he paced. "Fellow attendees? What the actual hell? Mira's condition's going public?"

"Don't panic, Draco. At least not until we see who else is there tomorrow."

They arrived at the clinic only to find the Healer waiting with all of the magical donors used on Hermione and Mireille. An assistant seated the expecting parents as Randolf strode to the front of the room.

"If you remember, I informed you that in this case, we had a wider pool of witches and wizards than utilized previously. I also told you that an abnormally large amount of energy was expended. It goes almost without saying that you are among the most powerful magical folk of your time, from both the Light and the Dark. There was also an unusual numerological aspect at work."

"Thank you Captain Obvious. What does all of this mean?"

Hermione shushed Draco and turned back to Randolf apologetically.

"It means that there has been at least one unexpected side-effect. Frankly, I would prepare for more as the baby grows."

"What kind of side-effects, exactly?" Lucius asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Mireille has taken on the aspect of a Feline Animagus already, which is a talent of Headmistress McGonagall's. There is an excellent chance the baby will assume other abilities or personality traits from donors due to the intensity of the energy transference. The reason I called all of you here today is simple: I would like for each of you to list any talents, strengths, or dominant personality traits you carry, so that we might predict any future surprises."

Harry raised his hand.

"Excuse me - what did you mean by the numerological aspect?"

"Good question, Mr. Potter. There were a dozen witches and wizards, and Hermione made 13. While powerful, 13 can be something of a wild card."

George Weasley chuckled softly to himself as he worked on his list. The noise drew attention, and he looked up to find the entire room eyeing him suspiciously. He shrugged and addressed Hermione.

"Chin up, Mione. It could be worse; I was just thinking of what Fred would say if he were here. Imagine, you could have had both Weasley twins involved. I wonder what the baby would have been capable of then."

Draco snorted. "Probably a talent for pyrotechnics, passable ability at Quidditch, and providing an answer to the question of how young one can be when sent to Azkaban." George grinned. Hermione rolled her eyes at both of them.

"Healer Randolf?" It was Harry again.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"What about anything I acquired from Voldemort's accidentally leaving a piece of his soul in me? As far as I know, I lost it when he killed that part of himself."

"It isn't likely to transfer, but list it just in case."

"I wonder if your daughter will have the ability to see unusual creatures," came dreamily from Luna. "I do hope the Nargles and wrackspurts will leave her alone. It was most inconvenient to keep losing my shoes." The delicate blonde shrugged to herself and continued working on her parchment. George caught Draco's eye and smirked.

"Bet those pyrotechnics are looking pretty good right now."


	32. Making a List Checking it Twice

A/N - sorry it's been so long! I tried to research everyone's lists. I apologize if I missed something. For Blaise, I went with Tryslora's entry on InsaneJournal, as I couldn't find much about him. The next chapter will likely be moved along significantly on the timeline. As far as why things may be written or capitalized differently from character to character, I thought it was in keeping with the fact that a bunch of people wouldn't write their lists exactly the same.

* * *

The donors had been given half an hour to create preliminary lists. Randolf's wand vibrated an alarm when time was up.

"Who would like to go first?" The group was surprisingly shy until Lucius waved a hand.

"Lucius Malfoy, Slytherin. I am known for duelling, Potions... Lesser-known magics. I have been called cunning, craven and ruthless, but I prefer to consider myself ambitious, flexible and driven. Whatever negative traits I may have, or poor choices I made in the past, I am devoted to my family."

Arthur leveled a penetrating gaze at Lucius, "Is 'lesser-known magics' another way of saying 'Dark Arts?'"

The elder blond raised a brow, keeping his expression inscrutable. Arthur shook his head in resignation. Narcissa stood up in an attempt to end further interaction between the wizards.

"Narcissa Black Malfoy, Slytherin. I am capable of Occlumency, dueling, apparition, and old magic. I am also extremely protective of my loved ones." She reclaimed her chair, sending a warm look toward her son, who read his list from his seat.

"Draco Malfoy, Slytherin. I excelled in Potions, and had an, erm, talent for fixing magical objects," he faltered, remembering that damned Vanishing Cabinet. Hermione took his hand, silently encouraging him to continue. "I'm an _Occlumens_, and I had a gift for Quidditch."

"Says you," Harry snorted lightly. "And as a Slytherin, don't you have to include 'conniving git' on your list?" The gibe served to bring Draco back to himself as he mock-glared at the brunette.

"All right then, Saviour of the Wizarding World, let's hear what _you've_ got. And don't think some of us have forgotten you can be a sneaky bastard yourself," Draco leaned back in his seat.

Harry grinned as he stood. "Fine. Harry Potter, Gryffindor: Defense against the Dark Arts, Dueling, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Apparition, Herbology, Quidditch Seeker, former Parselmouth and ex-Master of the Deathly Hallows. I'm good with Magical Creatures, and I can cast the Patronus charm."

"And victim of a hero complex. Don't forget that, Potter. Merlin knows the rest of us can't. In fact, for anyone who says 'Gryffindor,' Healer Randolf, you can add 'has a death wish.'"

Harry flicked the v's lightly at Draco and blushingly regained his seat. "You know, Malfoy, the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin."

"Hearing that just now may make me the closest to liking you that I've ever been." Draco drawled, fluttering his eyelashes as Harry kicked him in the shin.

Neville tapped his chin thoughtfully, "As far as the Patronus charm is concerned, pretty much anyone from Dumbledore's Army can do that."

Randolf's brow furrowed. "Who here is capable of casting a Patronus?" Harry, Hermione, George, Neville, Luna, Headmistress McGonagall and Arthur raised their hands. The Healer scrawled something hastily in his notes before looking up again. "Next?"

Mrs. Weasley stood up. "Molly Weasley, Gryffindor. Abilities in spells, healing, non-verbal magic, potions and charms. I have some knowledge of 'lesser-known magics,' and a willingness to use it when the occasion requires. My strongest trait is loyalty." The Weasley matriarch's eyes flashed dangerously at the last, and the room kept silent as more than one person remembered her duel with Bellatrix Lestrange. Molly turned to her husband and gave him a nudge.

"Arthur Weasley. Gryffindor, I'm good with charms, dueling, apparition, non-verbal magic, transfiguration and Muggle technology. This helps me to be open-minded." He glanced at his son, bidding him to contribute.

The younger redhead swept his hair from his eyes. "George Weasley, Gryffindor. Talents include charms, spells, potions, Quidditch, and my strength is being able to think outside the box. Or outside the Skiving Snackbox, I suppose." He wriggled his eyebrows, eliciting chuckles from his fellow donors. He glanced warmly at the delicate blonde sitting next to him.

"Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw. I am able to see unique creatures, occasionally I invent things. Besides being open-minded, I am very forgiving."

The Malfoys winced slightly at this, as Lucius mouthed "sorry," to the young woman. She smiled in a disconcertingly sweet fashion before turning her attention to Hogwarts' Headmistress.

"Minerva McGonagall, Gryffindor. I have considerable dueling experience. In wartime, I utilized one of the Unforgivables. I am skilled in Charms, non-verbal magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. I can understand Ancient Runes. Until injuries prevented further play, I was quite the Quidditch player." That tidbit of information visibly caught Harry, Draco and George by surprise, and made Minerva smile to herself. "As a child, I was capable of underage magic with intent. Among my personality traits are loyalty, a love of efficiency, and an understanding that sometimes the ends justify the means. When first sorted, I was given the choice between Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. And, of course, I am an Animagus."

"..."

"_What_ was that, Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall's Scottish burr took on a frosty tone that made Draco feel 12 years old again.

"Sorry, Headmistress. I was just saying to Hermione that it's too bad you didn't turn into a fish, or something else that lacked claws."

She nodded her acknowledgement of the logic of his statement, secretly relieved the younger Malfoy wasn't snarking, and feeling vaguely ashamed that she'd expected it. But after time around his father, and seven years with Draco, old habits died hard.

A throat cleared next to her as another of her former charges stood.

"Neville Longbottom, Gryffindor, talented in Defense Against the Dark Arts, dueling, and Herbology. I would say one of my traits is compassion."

"And another would be courage," cultured female tones surprised the Gryffindor.

"Um, pardon me, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Narcissa, Neville. I said you had courage. That bloody snake was terrifying." Nods of agreement came from all around the circle. Neville returned to his seat with pride shining in his eyes.

"Blaise Zabini, Slytherin. I've done well with Charms, Potions, and Transfiguration. I can discern more quickly than most if something is wrong with a potion by its color, translucence, etc. And I have some training in _Legilimens_."

"Pansy Zabini, Slytherin. I was good with Magical Creatures. My talents lie more with the arts, fashion and organization. I have a habit of being in the right place at the right time to make things happen." She looked shrewdly at Granger-Malfoy.

"We shouldn't forget Hermione; she's contributing to this baby, too. Brightest witch of her age, remember?"

"Gods, I hate that title," the mother-to-be sighed tiredly. "Hermione Granger: Gryffindor, talented in Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Nonverbal magic, and Dueling."

"You are also the owner of a supremely devious mind, highly compassionate, and perhaps the most tenacious creature I've met," Lucius tipped an imaginary hat to his daughter-in-law. She smirked. Randolf cleared his throat to focus everyone.

"So to sum up, we have a group that is highly intelligent, skilled in the arts of war, devious, and brave. Most, if not all of you are capable of both Light and Dark behavior. We have at least two Occlumens, which means Mireille may show skill in hiding information from her parents. More than one of you seems to straddle the line between one house's traits and another's. Headmistress McGonagall's ability to perform concentrated underage magic may become an issue of special concern. So may the abundance of Potions talent."

"In light of all of this, what do you recommend, Randolf?"

"That we keep the Stasis charm on the baby at all times while I look for something stronger to keep her in human form while _in utero_. Perhaps a potion would be more effective."

"And once she's born?"

"With proper socialization, I believe you'll have an amazingly powerful child."

"And without it?"

"You may be looking at the Next Dark Lord. I'd advise not spoiling her, and ensuring she has the utmost respect for you from a very young age. Because of the kind of magic we're dealing with in this situation, I must insist on swearing all of you to complete secrecy."

This was met with several disgruntled looks. "Really, Randolf, is that necessary?"

The Healer blew out his cheeks in exasperation. "Can you imagine what it would be like if this became common knowledge? Aside from the fact that I'm sure Draco and Hermione want their privacy, I will _not_ have my clinic petitioned to develop designer babies. Just imagine some of the possible combinations."

Gulps could be heard around the room as the donors willingly took the oath.


	33. Sending Out an SOS

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and make nothing from this.

A/N: Sorry about the delay. I've kept up with reading fics, but couldn't seem to write. Hopefully this will score low on the suckometer. Like I said previously, let's move this along, shall we? Thanks to Trelawney & anyone else who suggested the excursions!

* * *

Months had passed since the day the donors compared their lists in Healer Randolf's office, and with three weeks to go, everyone was eager for the ordeal to end. A little-known potion from Rapa Nui had been deemed safe and effective in keeping Mireille in a non-yarn-chasing mode. The only disturbing side effect was that it also kept the growing baby as still as the statues for which Rapa Nui was famous. As a precaution, wellness visits were doubled so that Randolf could keep a close eye on his clinic's most interesting patient.

Hermione and Draco's latest visit had been two days previous, and the young mother-to-be found herself annoyed and slightly disturbed at the lethargy she had been experiencing since. Randolf had said everything was fine, right?

She really didn't want to bother anyone. Better to stay focused on something, in order to keep needless worries in check. The notes from her collaboration with Lucius were stacked neatly on the bed next to her as she worked to streamline the manuscript. Granger-Malfoy smiled to herself as she re-read some of Lucy's exploits. While many were good for a laugh, others had been surprisingly touching.

It had been impossible not to notice Lucius' empathy increasing over time, so when he lost a bet to the Fiend one day, she directed him to volunteer at an animal shelter for a week. He agreed, with the stipulation that he would not perform duties involving...waste. In fact, he assured her, he wasn't likely to lift that ban for two-legged creatures, either, so don't get any ideas. After all, Draco had been raised by house elves and nannies, and look how he had turned out.

He received an arched brow in response, and made a mental note to research nappies.

To the surprise of his daughter-in-law (and his wife, and his son), Lucy's time at the shelter went swimmingly. The director of the facility was no fool, and she immediately noted how people responded to the urbane gentleman. His fears of handling waste were unfounded; he handled applicants instead, taking them through the shelter and introducing them to its occupants. His enthusiasm for the beasts (the pets, not the Muggles) was infectious, and adoptions went up 28%. When his week was over, he made two arrangements: one to continue donating a couple of days per month, and the other to adopt a bulldog he named Angus. The creature had taken to following Malfoy faithfully from his first day and vague disgust at the canine's slobbery ways had quickly grown to grudging affection. Narcissa had not been sure what to make of Angus when Lucius brought him home, deposited him on the parquet floor, and introduced the Lady of the Manor to its newest occupant. She tilted her head to the right to regard the dog. It did likewise, appearing to smile as it panted. Cissa looked from the dog to its proud owner and shook her head good-naturedly.

"Really, Lucius. And just what type of a dog is this?"

"A bulldog. He-" Lucius quickly noted that Angus had headed for the back door and was signaling his need for egress. He let the dog out, turned back to his wife, then spun again as a horrendous racket ricocheted 'round the grounds.

Angus had discovered the peacocks. Lucius sighed happily.

"Just when I thought I couldn't like that bloody beast more."

After the Animal Shelter, the Fiend convinced him to try volunteering for one day at a soup kitchen. Cissa's only request was that Lucius refrain from bringing anything home this time. Unsurprisingly, the elder Malfoy was uncomfortable and out of his element doling out food to the less fortunate. His memory even showed that to his shame, for the first couple of hours Lucius had a very difficult time not reverting to previously-held beliefs regarding Muggles. Sometime during the third hour, his curiosity got the better of him, and he began asking questions of those he served, trying to locate a common thread. Many told stories of substance abuse, some were obviously 'off' (Hermione discussed mental illness with him after), and others had simply fallen on hard times. A good number of those he interacted with were unwashed, ragged, and wild. He had a long talk with the Fiend after she reviewed his memory.

"Hermione..." Her father-in-law's tone was unusually somber.

"Yes, Lucius?"

"No more assignments like this one, please. It, well," he paused, trying to best express his upset. "It is not that I am without sympathy for those Muggles. But there were moments around some of them today where I felt like I was back in Azkaban."

Granger-Malfoy compressed her lips in thought. "I'm sorry; it never crossed my mind that you would feel that way. What if we agree to screen any future excursions to guard against this happening in the future? Would that be better?" Lucius nodded, grateful both that she understood, and that she was kind enough not to press the issue.

She touched him gently on the forearm. "You've paid for past sins. I wouldn't want to subject you to unnecessary misery."

Speaking of unnecessary misery, driving lessons with Hermione's father had begun. The duo investigated various cars before Richard settled on a purple Renault Twingo. Lucius' reaction was such:

"That." He looked down his nose at Mr. Granger, who nodded. "_That._ Really?"

"Yes, Lucius. Really."

"It's hideous. The interior is blinding - it looks like a clown threw up multicolored tapeworms."

Richard grinned. "I agree. This means that if you wreck it, you won't miss it."

"Point. Sold."

Mr. Granger went through all of the basics of driving, and the various parts of the car, inside and out. He was as thorough as one could be. If only Lucius had listened to more than half of each sentence. Richard told his daughter he was convinced he'd have a Valium addiction by the time Lucius was finished tearing up the countryside.

Hermione set the notes aside, her smile fading as she splayed a hand over her abdomen. What she wouldn't give to be able to feel Mireille kick! While she had complained bitterly at times over Scorpius' in-womb acrobatics, at least they were an indicator of his well-being. She hated to say it, but she felt less connected to her daughter, though she was sure the feeling would fade once they were able to interact.

"Three more weeks, Little One. I can't wait to meet you." She laid back, her eyes drooping as she lost what little energy she possessed. Her arm fell to her side, knocking papers everywhere.

And that is how Scorpius found his mum, the energy over her middle gray and darkening as he watched.

"Bitsy! BITSY!"

His mother never moved as he screamed for their elf. Acting on impulse, the youngest Malfoy stuck his hands into the murky section of his mother's aura and prayed for assistance. _'Dad, Grandfather Malfoy, Grandmother, Uncle Harry - HELP!'_


	34. Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

A/N - thanks for the reviews! I wouldn't leave you with a cliffie like that for long. :)

* * *

Popping sounds could be heard all through Draco and Hermione's house as concerned witches and wizards _Apparated_ in. While Scorpius' intent had been to change the color of the cloud hovering over his mother's womb, the effect actually worked as a one-way communications system, alerting not only those of whom he thought, but every donor to the magical transfusion Hermione had received at Randolf's facility.

Draco tore into the bedroom searching for his wife, and found a single word written in fiery letters above the bed: CLINIC. He shouted the message over the railing and _Disapparated_.

Bitsy had done her job well, transporting Hermione and Scorpius to Randolf's within seconds. As the Healer's team took over caring for the mother-to-be, the elf discreetly placed a mild calming spell over her young charge and led him to the waiting area. It was a testament to her magic when the child remained docile as 12 frantic adults arrived.

"Bitsy! Where is she? What's happened - is she all right?" Draco knelt and checked his son, recognizing a calming spell when he saw one; the elves had used them on him for a year straight when he was three.

"Master Draco! She's that way." A long, spindly finger pointed toward the delivery room.

"Her condition, Bitsy?"

The elf trembled and dropped her eyes. "She's that way."

The waiting room quickly filled to capacity. Not only were the donors present, but Harry had sent a _Patronus_ to Ginny, and a quick message on the DA coins to everyone else. Gin gathered Scorpius to her as soon as she arrived. He burrowed into her side, hiding his face next to her bosom. She rocked him gently, nuzzling his curls a bit.

_How bad?_ She mouthed to her husband. Harry shrugged and shook his head. His gaze flickered about, lighting briefly on those assembled. Lucius stoically held Narcissa as she wept softly, and Arthur was in much the same state with Molly. Neville, Luna, Blaise and Pansy spoke in hushed tones. McGonagall and George both kept to themselves. The Headmistress appeared to be praying. The remaining Weasley twin stared at the wall, his fists clenching absently.

Meanwhile, Draco was pacing like a caged yeti outside the delivery room. He'd arrived too late to be in there as Randolf went about the delicate process of delivering Mireille. The Healer used a spell to turn the wall transparent and began to deliver a status report to the terrified young man.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm glad you're here. The umbilical cord had gotten wrapped around your daughter's neck, causing fetal distress. Thank Merlin your son found them in time." A careful _Diffindo_ cleared the way for Mireille. Draco gagged and looked away.

Randolf gently pulled the baby from her mother's body and handed her still, silent form to a nurse. A team of medical personnel began working on the infant, clearing her mouth and dropping in an antidote to the Rapa Nui stasis potion. A faint cry was heard soon after.

"What of my wife, Randolf; how is Hermione?"

"She was unconscious when she arrived. Her vitals were weak and arrhythmic." Randolf jumped as an alarm sounded from a machine near Hermione's head.

"Sir, we're losing her!" A nurse tore the fabric from Hermione's chest as Randolf prepared an injection. He addressed Draco without turning.

"Mr. Malfoy, talk to your wife. I don't care about the topic, but keep talking until I tell you to stop. Make sure she knows how much you love her. Your voice may be her lifeline."

Draco took a deep breath. What should he say?

"Granger, Mira's out. You, um...you look awfully pale. Please, you need to stay with us."

"Her signs are decreasing again, sir."

Decreasing? Oh, HELL no.

"GRANGER! Woman, do you hear me? I said hang on! _Hang on_, damn you! You were always the stubbornest bitch I knew; don't lose that now. Are you listening? Don't tell me I went to all that trouble of winning you just to lose you like this. This is not a fitting end for a war hero. I remember how much you always hated that term. But it suited you. I always thought it was stupid how the papers referred to you as the brains of the Golden Trio, when you were every bit the warrior Scarhead and Weasel were. Hell, tougher in some ways. You'd better be paying attention. This is not the kind of thing I'll say twice.

Remember when I told you the first time I really noticed you was Sixth Year, after that DADA lesson? I lied. You got under my skin First Year, and there you stayed. You were smarter, kinder and a better witch than anyone I knew, and it irked the hell out of me. You started standing my principles on their heads long before I let on. Granted, your hair was an abomination, and those teeth! But there was always something about you that called to me. Malfoys always have the best and even at 11 years old, on some level I knew that's what you were. And when you were riled, you were the most amazing thing I'd ever seen.

You still are.

Gods, _please_. If you're demanding a soul out of this, take mine. It's never been worth as much as hers, but I offer it freely. Don't take my wife; I'm begging you.

Granger, come on. Your family needs you. Your friends need you. _I_ need you- you promised once you'd stick around in case I ever forgot what love was."

Draco's shoulders drooped as his energy flagged, the weight of the situation driving him to his knees. Someone stood at his back then, lifting him up and placing a firm hand between his shoulder blades.

"Keep going, mate. Looks like she's improving; the staff is calming down."

He took another breath and made a note to thank Potter for the support when this was over. "Sorry about that, Granger. Had to stop for a moment. You better not have gone anywhere. I promised you at our wedding that I would love, honor, protect and annoy you to the end of our days. You vowed the same. And there is no way the end's come that soon. If you leave me, I'll hold séances just to irritate you long-distance. I mean it, woman. You are the most amazing thing ever to happen in my life, and the best choice I ever made. Please, darling. I love you more than anything. Granger, come on-"

A nurse near Hermione's head clapped a gloved hand over her mask. Tears filled her eyes as her laughter echoed around the delivery room and she shot a thumbs up to Randolf.

"She says that's Granger-Malfoy to you."

The room broke out in cheers as Draco turned to thank Potter, only to discover that the eyes he stared into were crystal blue, not green.

"You," he breathed.

"Looks like. Well done, Malferret."

"How did you know?"

"Didn't. I happened to be coming out of the loo when I heard you talking to 'Mione, then you weren't. Looked like you needed a hand." Ron scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Malfoy?"

"Hmm?"

"Well done. You- you fought for her just like Harry or I would've."

Draco pretended to consider the redhead's compliment. "Well...not exactly like you or Potter, as I have a larger vocabulary and my mouth wasn't full of food." He smirked gently as Ron gave him a light cuff to the head.

"And don't think this means I won't hex you at Christmas, Weasley."

"Why wait? 'Mione's birthday is in September. You want to head back to the waiting room and let everyone know?"

"Would you mind terribly? I'm going to wait here and hope that they let me see one of my females soon."

"Fair enough. Congratulations, Malfoy."

"Thank you, Weasley. For everything."

"Don't mention it." Ron turned and ambled down the hall to the waiting room, "OI! They're alright!"

The answering ruckus was loud enough that an exhausted Hermione heard them in recovery, and she smiled.


	35. Wrapped Around Your Finger

Disclaimer: Still not mine!

* * *

Draco wasn't allowed near Hermione yet, as the medical staff tended to her. Blood Replenishing potions had to be administered along with something considerably stronger than a Pepper-Up, though no one was willing to disclose what it contained. Nor could he obtain one, much to his chagrin. He was assured that they believed his wife would recover quickly.

There was a silver lining to the situation, he thought, as he was led back to the nursery. The new father beamed at the assistant healer holding Mira, though he couldn't help noting the mixed emotions on the young witch's face as she peered at the pink, tightly-swaddled bundle.

"Is something wrong?" He reached for his daughter, almost having to pry her from the woman's hold.

"Not _wrong_, per se...more like disconcerting, I suppose?" The witch worried her bottom lip in the same fashion Hermione did, though not nearly as fetchingly.

Draco dropped a kiss on his daughter's soft white-blonde curls and looked deeply into her gray (_green?_) eyes. He watched more carefully, and the color change flashed again. This time, he noticed her pupils elongating.

"Oh-kay. 'Disconcerting' does seem to fit." Mira's eyes were a lovely, soft Malfoy gray in human form. "Why, exactly, are her eyes doing that?"

"Bring her over here, Mr. Malfoy," the nurse indicated an incubator. "Unwrap her and set her down."

He did as she bade, laying Mira on her back. Before he could blink, he was face to face with a ginger kitten with bright green eyes. The creature was still a bit wobbly but rapidly gaining mobility.

His daughter meowed at him, pawing gently at his face as he leaned in to take a better look.

"Tap her on the nose, Mr. Malfoy, and tell her 'no.'" Randolf appeared beside the flummoxed father and demonstrated, giving the kitten a light tap. "No."

Mira grumbled. Randolf tried again with a sterner admonition.

The newborn hissed.

_"Mireille - NO."_ Draco addressed his second-born in trademark icy Malfoy tones. The kitten peered at him, its lower lip wibbling (_was that even possible with a cat?_) before she changed back to human form, bawling loudly. Overcome with guilt, he reached for her, only to be stopped by the Healer.

"Let her feel your disapproval for a moment, Draco. You don't want her to believe you can be manipulated easily."

"What is this all about, Randolf?"

"Think about it - as a human infant, she can squirm a bit, but that's it. She can't even lift her head properly. As a cat, however, she's picking up movement with ease."

"I've seen newborn kittens before; they didn't look like this, and they couldn't get about."

"Well, she's no ordinary newborn, now is she? With the amount of time required for human gestation, she's further along in feline development. And if you found yourself struggling in one form more than another, what would _you_ do?"

Malfoy sighed. "Grow four feet and fur, and stay that way."

"Exactly. Go ahead and pick her up, now."

Draco gathered Mira to his chest, placing her head in the crook of his neck as he shushed her. The din quickly faded to irregular, hiccupping sobs. After a few moments more, she nuzzled closer and quieted. "Daddy's going to have to buy a kennel along with your crib."

The Healer chuckled quietly. "One other thing you should be aware of. She hates baths like poison. We found that out the hard way."

"So does our firstborn-"

"Not like this. Think, Draco: Cats? Water?"

"Oh, Sweet Merlin." He looked into Mira's changeling eyes again, "You're going to drive Mummy and Daddy into an early grave, aren't you?"

She reached up for his nose and missed, poking him in the chin.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

He turned at the sound of that familiar Scottish accent. "Headmistress?"

"Healer Randolf suggested I try communicating with Mireille. If I may? Please place her back in the incubator for a moment." Minerva flowed as gracefully into feline form as he remembered from Transfiguration class years ago, alighting on the changing table next to the baby. Mireille was delighted and reverted immediately. The two cats spent several moments staring silently at one another.

"Gods, that's creepy."

The gray tabby glared at him balefully.

"Well, I'm sorry Headmistress- but it IS!"

She sniffed and returned her attention to his daughter. Mews, yowls, a tiny growl and a much larger response were exchanged, following which both witches returned to their natural states. Mira pouted as McGonagall reached into the bassinet and picked her up.

"I meant what I said, young lady: I'll be watching you. Now behave for your parents, and I'll see you soon." She turned and handed the baby back to Draco, unleashing a rare, devilish grin.

"Ma'am?"

"She understands, for the immediate future, that she must learn to acclimate to being a biped, regardless of inconvenience. I made it a point to explain that there are definite perks to being a baby, and promised her that if she applies herself, I will work with her on the finer points of being an Animagus."

"And she understood you?"

"Easily. Feline communication is simpler than English. I doubt it would matter much, though. You've no idea what you have there, Mr. Malfoy. I wish you and Hermione the best of luck, and I have some advice for you."

"Get a cat carrier? Keep her up-to-date on her shots?"

"Stay on your toes at all times, and remember that you were sorted into Slytherin for a reason. Never underestimate your daughter due to her age. I do believe that babe is your Karmic repayment."

He flinched. "That bad? Doesn't having Granger for a mother balance it out somewhat?"

"Maybe not quite that bad, but I can say this: your daughter is stubborn, incredibly intelligent, and she will likely bore easily. It may become necessary to allow her to spend periods of time in her alternate form to work off extra energy. The permission could be offered as a reward for good behavior."

"Blaise did make a joke about getting her a scratching post as a baby gift."

"Get two. But no catnip until she's considerably older."

He tipped his chin back to look his offspring in the eyes again. "I swear she's smirking."

"Like the cat that got the cream, Mr. Malfoy. Like the cat that got the cream." McGonagall's laughter echoed down the hall as she headed back to the waiting room.

"Yeah, you smirk now, little girl- just wait'll you meet your mother; she's smarter than anyone, and she's evil, too."


End file.
